Destinys Together, Worlds Apart
by bri is spiffy
Summary: After coming home, Rei Fujioka is shocked to find her sister Haruhi dressed as a boy and in a Host Club. She warms the hearts of the club members and becomes closer to them all. Life and love aren't as easy as they seem. KyoyaxOC
1. Endless Waiting

I gripped the strap of my satchel bag and anxiously twisted it back and forth. I'd been brimming with confidence when I practically leapt out of the Rolls Royce and had sprinted forward smashing straight into the iron gates of Ouran Academy. Naturally that hurt, a lot.  
When I get too excited I tend to move without thinking and do stupid, thoughtless things.

_Ok get a hold of yourself Rei, this isn't the time to freak out _I told myself then cringed slightly- it wasn't like I ever followed my own advice, it was always a waste of time. I stood on my toes and peeked through the thick bars of the gate, gazing at the light lavender painted buildings of Ouran Academy. Everything was still silent; the school day still hadn't come to an end.

I bounced around, the impatience getting the better of me and gave up, sighing in frustration and slumped to the ground. Leaning against the wall, I gazed up at the sky. It was a perfect, cloudless blue- the perfect weather for a perfect day. I heard a soft chuckle and my head snapped downwards and met the dull, grey eyes of my favourite chauffeur, Haruto. I rolled my eyes at him only making him laugh more.

When we were alone like this there were never any formalities, he was like an uncle to me, he'd been by my side since I was only a few years old and I considered him family. Some people didn't approve of this; either way you look at it he was still a servant of my family.

"Miss Rei your patience is as appalling as ever", he chuckled leaning against the front passenger door of the car, his dark hair windblown. He was rather young for a servant, only twenty-seven and his father is the current butler of our household.  
You definitely couldn't deny that he was attractive, my often found my friends swooning over him in the backseat with me but I just couldn't see him that way, not when he felt like family.

"Well I'm sorry; I can't help but be impatient! It's been so long since I've seen her!"I cried, aspirated. I groaned in frustration and pulled up my knees, lowering my head behind my crossed arms. I blinked a couple of times, staring at the deep maroon fabric of my uniforms skirt. I still couldn't believe my father made me wear my old uniform. You see, over the past year I've been attending a prestigious academy dedicated to performing and creative arts in Kyoto.

Before leaving Japan I attended Lobelia Girls Academy, the same school my mother went to before me. I didn't see _why_ I had to wear the uniform I been I wasn't even enrolled there anymore. Yes, I had returned to Tokyo but my father insisted I now attend Ouran. He acted somewhat mischievous and I had my suspicions but I decided to ignore for the time being.  
My interview with the schools Chairman wasn't till the next week after all.

A shrill bell pulled me from my thoughts and my head snapped up immediately. I scrambled to my knees and peeked round the corner of the wall and through the gate. Rapidly students in yellow dresses and blue blazers pooled out of the school's main building and into the courtyards. "Yes!" I cried and jumped to my feets rushing to smooth my hair and brush the dirt off my knees.

"How do I look?" I anxiously asked Haruto. He smiled at me, "Miss Rei you look perfect as always". I grinned at him watched the great iron gates groan as they opened allowing the students to depart for the day. I moved just inside the gate, blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I caught many students gaping at me and I sighed, it couldn't be helped- not in this getup. I guess I'm pretty well off in the attractiveness department and that could be the cause of some of their staring.

My dark mahogany brown hair had grown a lot longer in a year, it reached halfway down my back now in straight-ish waves. My eyes were still that same Irish green though, and my skin a luminescent white from my Caucasian ethnicity. I snuck a glance back at Haruto and crossed my fingers. He winked and copied my finger crossing with a grin.

My eyes darted through the ground trying to find the long haired beauty I called my sister. When I had babbled on early this morning about seeing her again father had raised an eyebrow and murmured something about 'wondering how long it would take me to notice her'. I had no idea what he meant but he sounded almost a little amused at the time, yet another thing to be suspicious about. A pair of large brown eyes caught my eye and I smiled, they had to be hers!

But... My grin faded, they belonged to a young man, cute with short brown hair. But, no I couldn't be mistaken. They were definitely hers, my beloved sisters. I deepened my stare, not allowing my eyes to stray from him and watched him chat with a set of tall, light brown haired male twins. I heard someone in the crowd of students, a guy call out loud to one of his friends, "I heard there's an angel at the front gate! And that she's smokin' hot dude!"

I frowned slightly, were they talking about me? That caught the attention of the twins and the three of them noticed me once they were about ten metres away. Upon seeing my face the guy in the middle with my sister's eyes stopped dead in his tracks, gaping at me. With that expression I knew I wasn't mistaken, I couldn't possibly be.  
I watched silently, mentally blocking out the students swarming around us, only keeping my eyes on his. His mouth moved slightly, it looked as though he was trying to form words but just couldn't bring himself to do it, like the words just wouldn't come.

Along with blocking out the people I blocked out there voices too. The questionable boy in front of me swallowed loudly and whispered one word, "Rei", that one word confirmed my suspicions that the boy in front of me was in reality actually my sister, my only sister, and the sister I hadn't seen in a year. My voice came out in short, sharp breathes and I dropped my bag, not even hearing the sound of it thumping onto the pavement.

I pushed myself forwards, towards her, and it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I thought that I would never reach her, that we were thousands of metres away, not just a few. With my arms outstretched I leapt off my feet and felt my body slam into hers. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her and gripped her with trembling hands. In that moment it felt like we were the only two people in the world, and to be no one else mattered.

Me with her, it was like the hole that had slowly ripped open over the past year had been sewn up by tender, loving hands. My world now felt... complete.  
I was with her, the one I missed so much over the past year, my sister. My Haruhi.


	2. The Truth

It felt like a dream, too good to be true. Could I really be standing here embracing my sister? I slim arm slid out of my tight grip and pulled my chin up to meet a pair of very confused eyes. Those eyes widened even further when they fully understood who the person hugging them was. Her mouth twitched and she couldn't hold back her smile. "Rei!" She cried in delight, finally hugging me back.

I took in her scent; she still smelt exactly the same; of peach shampoo and green tea. I wiggled out of the hug and swivelled around on my toes, waving to Haruto with a huge grin on my wave. I saw him chuckle again and he sent a small hand gesture my way. I was over the moon, I felt as light as a feather and that with one small breeze I would be blown away. The school courtyard now only had a few loitering students besides us. I couldn't even think straight!

What should I tell her first, I mean I had so much to tell her! So much had happened over the last year, everything of equal importance, well at least to me. I knew Haruhi's indifferent attitude well, but she didn't act that way around me.

I couldn't help but feel a little superior to the male twins standing slightly behind her, I mean I knew a Haruhi that they didn't. Both of the brothers had the exact same expression of utter shock on their faces, I guessed that Haruhi had never mentioned the fact that she had a sister. Any normal person would probably be annoyed or hurt by that but I knew better than to pointlessly make myself feel bad. "You didn't ask so I didn't mention it" would be a typical reply for her.

One of the twins cleared his throat and asked in an apprehensive tone, "Ugh who is this Haruhi?" The other twin, with his hair parted to the left was giving me a sour expression. I guessed that they were the kind of people who weren't exactly into sharing their friends, possessive of them. Haruhi took a step, to stand directly next to me. "This", she gestured towards me, "Is my little sister, Rei". I smiled angelically, aware that they could see hints of malice in my eyes.

I learnt a harsh lesson early into joined the arts world, there is no forgiveness. People will step on whoever they have to if it will get them their goal. After a year I was completely used to having a split personality and having a cute little face perfected my innocent approach. Haruhi's face popped up between us and she frowned. My sister wasn't an idiot, she could see the tension between the twins and I and sighed in frustration.

"How about we forget buying the coffee and head to the clubroom so I can explain", she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the school. I chucked a glance back at Haruto and he waved, locking the car and heading down the street. He knew a signal well; I mean he had years to get it. I shook my hand from Haruhi's and danced along behind her and the twins.

"So", I started as we approached the end of hallway where a large pink door was with the sign **Music Room 3 **above it, "What kind of club is it?" I guessed from the sign that it was something like an orchestra club, something music related. Haruhi caught me looking at the sign and chuckled, "don't be deceived by the sign", she murmured to me.

I frowned, and she pulled down on the handles. I leaned forward in anticipation like the city of gold lay behind those doors. One of my eyebrows rose at the scene behind the doors. One tiny kid sitting at a table scoffing down cake accompanied by a pink stuffed bunny with a tall, dark haired guy seated beside him. Seated on a silky pink longue was a megane writing in a black notebook and then in the furthest corner of the room, a crouched blonde figure who looked almost _too_ depressed.

All their heads turned at the sound of the door opening and they had acknowledged their fellow club members and now had their eyes locked on me. "Haru-chan!" Cried the little Lolita boy and bounced over to where we stood near the entrance. His big, brown eyes peered up at me, brimming with curiosity. He was wearing the high school uniform but looked to be at least in elementary school.

The megane took one look at me and started scribbling in his notebook, glancing up to take another look at me every now and then. The depressed blond peeked around and spotted my sister. "Haruhi!" He sobbed and speeded towards us, literally glomping my sister and sobbing on her head. I stared up at him in shock, what was up with these people? Were they completely insane?

Haruhi sighed again and pushed him off her in disgust, "Senpai please go snot on someone else, and I'd like to keep my uniform clean". She turned to me and rolled her eyes. I took a step over and whispered in her ear, "Ugh, care explaining?" She laughed out loud from the tone of my voice, "Yeah they're a handful but you get used to their idiocy". The members of the mysterious club had now gathered in front of us and Haruhi pointed to each of them, introducing them.

"The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru", she said pointing to the sour twins. "Kyoya Ootori" was the name of the megane, "Honey" for the little Lolita boy, "Mori" for the tall, stoic guy. She then sighed and pointed to the tall, blubbering blonde, "And this is Tamaki-senpai". He sniffled and blinked at me, glancing between Haruhi and I a few times. "You guys, this is my little sister, Rei".

I gave them a small salute and a lopsided grin. Yep, these guys were definitely insane. How on earth did my sister manage to get intertwined with them? "Together we're the Ouran Host Club!" Sang out the blond, who just a few seconds ago was sobbing his eyes out. My jaw dropped when the words came from his mouth, a Host Club? Them? My sister? You had to be kidding me.

"Ahaha", I stuttered a laugh and took a step forward snagging Haruhi's arm; "We'll be right back". With that I ran, pulling her with me, outside slamming the door behind us. I didn't even need to say anything, my expression said it all. Haruhi cringed, "Well you see I kind of broke some expensive vase and they thought I was a boy and made me work for them to pay back the money and well... everyone at school thinks I'm a he..." She trailed off, scratching her head her face twitching.

She could tell from my utterly shocked face that I wasn't taking any of what she said in. She grabbed my arms and brought my face close to hers, "You can't tell! Just play along please Rei! Promise me!" She begged, shaking me slightly. I exhaled sharply and pulled her hands off me, slumping to the floor, holding my head in stress. "Ok, so you're my brother now? You're in a host club? And those utterly insane fools in there are your friends?" I asked, disbelief laced on my tongue.

She cringed and nodded slowly with apologetic eyes. I rubbed my temples and shook my head, "Well, this has been one hell of a welcome home, huh?" When Haruhi turned the other way I smiled, mischievously, murmuring to myself, "Looks like things will be a lot more interesting than I thought".


	3. Mind Games and Heartstrings

The large open roomed was filled with nothing but silence. The only noise that could be heard was the faint call of the birds outside the bay window and a high pitch tapping on china. You could almost see the awkward tension hanging in the air, floating along like a small cloud. Seated across from Haruhi and I were the rest of the Host Club members, excluding the small boy Honey who was seated back at his table, once again stuffing his face full of vanilla cake.

To be perfectly honest, I didn't know what I thought about them, I mean they didn't seem to be the together young men in the world but well then I guess it isn't often you find a guy like that anyway. By simply running a host club set off my suspicions and they were now itching to sniff these guys out. They had to have some ulterior motives, I mean hiding my sisters gender?

That is going a little far; if she were to be caught out it could mean things like expulsion! I'm always like this, protective of my family. It's not like it's a bad thing but for me it can get slightly OCD. Though... they didn't seem like truly bad people. From what I had seen so far they cared for Haruhi and that is what I wanted for her.

"So", stuttered Tamaki, "Rei was it? Your Haruhi's sister?" I simply took a sip of tea and gave him a reply with my eyes. I watched as his twitching mouth turned up into a small smile and he coughed loudly, giving Kyoya a desperate 'help me' stare. I smirked to myself and stretched forward to place the beautiful lavender tea cup on the table. The quiet but sharp 'clang' it made brought Tamaki and Kyoya's eyes back to mine and I crossed my legs placing my hands on my knees.

These boys, the perfect example of aristocracy, obviously weren't used to being intimidated and mentally attacked by someone as innocent as a young girl. _Guess they've never read __The Art of War_, I chuckled to myself and opened my mouth, "Well I must say this was quite a shock, I wasn't expecting to find my sister in such", I paused and purposely cringed, "unusual circumstances".

I moved my cold gaze to Kyoya, I could tell at a glance he was the real mind behind the operation, I mean I wouldn't trust that blonde idiot with a club let alone my life. Also over time I had heard a thing or two about the Ootori's, all brilliant, masterminds. He met my gaze with even eyes, he raised one eyebrow and my eyes narrowed.

I chuckled to myself, _so it's a battle of the minds now? Well he just might just have made my day_. I have never been one to turn down a challenge, both a positive and negative habit of mine since I was young. I'd always been rebellious, at times the complete opposite of my sister.

I smirked at them and took another small sip of my tea. I had to admit it was a little too sweet of my taste, the scent of lavender rising with the steam, wafting up to my nose. By this point in time the average person would have come to the conclusion that I was a greedy selfish bitch. If one of these perfectly groomed boys declared this in disgust I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised, I had heard the words spat out of many mouths in my lifetime.

Though, in the case of he wasn't exactly your average person. I could see through his facade and in return he could see through mine. There were no tricks in this game, no masks to hide true intentions. In truth, I wasn't the person that people perceived me to be, I was actually rather different. My own mask hid a kind outgoing girl, average in her own eyes but to other people the kind of person who always makes a huge difference in their life.

My sister knew the game I had been playing with these hosts oh too well; she'd seen it all before. For the most part she didn't seem too bothered by it but I could see now that she was uncomfortable. There were never secrets hidden when it came to us, we kept true to our 'honest family' policy, naturally it was something my father never failed to enforce. He wasn't strict with many things under our roof; this was the only one he was truly forceful with. Watching Haruhi's pained eyes did a number on my heart and I sighed in defeat.

"I guess the games over, hmm?" I murmured to myself and placed my cup down quietly. I reached over and gently grasped Haruhi's hand leaning towards her ear, "sorry, I went overboard again didn't I?" She met my eyes and nodded. I chuckled louder now seeing all the boys eyes staring at our curiously, "Well they are an odd bunch, very fun to mess with".

I uncrossed my legs and slumped against the couch in a more casual position, "Oh I am sorry about all this, your minds were just too much fun to play with, I couldn't help myself!" I laughed out loud and clapped my hands softly. Everyone looked horror-stricken, except for Kyoya and Haruhi, with their mouths hanging open. I bounced to the edge of my seat twirling my finger trying to choose one of the delicious treats on the table.

I glanced up at their open mouths while picking a small biscuit, "I bug will fly in there if you keep them open like that", I commented while munching on the biscuit, a rather lovely one if I might add. Tamaki managed to recover himself and rubbed his head, "Wait... so this was all a..." Kyoya cut him off swiftly before he could finish, "a facade, yes". He locked his eyes on mine and put on an amused smile, "You are quite an interesting young women Miss Rei, I'm sure we'll become much closer from now on".

I blinked innocently and sat my chin on my folded hands, "I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about". Playing innocent was all part of the game, it always was. A hand smacked me in the back of the head and I cried out in shock, rubbing my head to see who it was. Haruhi had a rolled up newspaper in her hand, the one that had been on the table earlier, and looked really annoyed.

"Enough", she said her tone giving off all the warnings I needed. "I know, I know I'm sorry!" I muttered while rubbing my head, it wasn't often that Haruhi took things that far. From the looks on the host's faces they obviously hadn't seen Haruhi like this before, she didn't tolerate violence. I chuckled at them, "Meet the real Haruhi, the real big sister".

She sighed frustrated and placed the newspaper down taking a seat, "You mean the one who cases after a certain silly, irresponsible sister who causes her frequent emotional pain". I grimaced; I never thought I was _that _bad. "Not to interrupt your delusion, but we have certain matters we must discuss...Miss Rei", Kyoya began, his words slick and emotionless.

"As you have discovered, your sister is compelled to hide her gender from the rest of the student body due to certain impartial situations', He explained pausing to scribble in his black notebook, "As her sister you should understand this best, she must ask that you keep it a secret or we'd have to take immediate action, you understand?" His smile was twisted up into a devious sneer and I knew that he knew that I couldn't say no.

With the retelling of a story in which an infamous renaissance vase was broken I finally grasped _why_ my sister was here. My impression of Kyoya had changed a reasonable amount of times since I first laid eyes on him, you couldn't be sure which impression you had was the right one. Some would argue that there are no rights and wrongs when it comes to impression but I have to disagree.

You hope to get the impression that is closest to the actual person, you must try to ignore their actions, a hard thing to do but something I had slightly mastered over time. My intuition told me he was a sadist and greedy, normally I'd rely on nothing but my intuition but I knew for a fact that wasn't the real Kyoya. That was his mask, it wasn't often that people managed to see past this cover but I was part of the minority that did.

I leaned against my hand and studied the floor, thinking. "Fine", I agreed, "I'll keep this quiet". Kyoya smiled smugly at me, he knew I couldn't refuse, not in a situation like this. "But on one condition, that you let me in this shindig you've got going on here", I finished up with a wickedly evil grin on my face, a grin purposely and obviously directed at Kyoya. His facial expression had changed quickly of outright shock to a composed one, the perfect poker face.

"Ugh well", he stuttered clearing his throat, "I can't see a problem with that". He posted a fake business smile on his face and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Welcome to the Host Club Miss Fujioka". I propped my chin on my palm letting my fingers curl up with a devious smirk on my face. "Merci Monsieur", I said in soft musical voice my eyes sparkling with joy.

Tamaki leaped off the couch and held his arms to the air, "Oh what a wondrous day this is! A pure angel has left the protection of gods' arms and gently fallen onto the rich soil of earth to today grace us with her presence and allowing us a glimpse of your striking smile". I clasped my lips in a full smile and was about to answer when I caught a glance of Haruhi's absolutely priceless expression.

I burst out laughing and all she did was mechanically turn her head to look at me with that distasteful face. I wiped a tear from my eye, still sniggering. My guess that lines like that came out of Tamaki's mouth often and Haruhi didn't find them to be the least bit amusing. I could hear the twins and Tamaki talking to her and I lowered my gaze to study the floor with a clenched jaw.

Those words... The kind of words boys use when they want to get a girl in bed. The worst part? It almost always works. I'd seen my friends get beaten down both emotionally and physically from those kinds of words. I'd seen picture perfect boys with flawless reputations appear and steal away their hearts then cast them to the gutter without a caring thought towards them.

"Miss Rei..?" Tamaki's soft voice pulled me from my thoughts and I sat up with a distraught expression. He blinked in surprise at my angry eyes, "A-Are you alright?" My jaw was quivering and I could feel my blood boiling but I took a couple of breathes to calm myself down. I rose to my feet, my hands curled into fists.

"Tamaki", I started in a strained voice, "Don't say those kinds of words when you don't feel any real emotion behind them. You may find us all beautiful but then you say things like that all you do is pull at girls' heartstrings and lift their hopes. It leaves them emotionally scarred for the rest of their lives and you never think about again. The words are cliché and are not the kind of things real girls want to hear!" I could feel water in my eyes clamped my teeth together dashing out of the room.

"Rei!" I heard Haruhi's voice cry in distress and all was silent as the door slammed behind me. I came to a stop when I reached the garden. I was sobbing now, salty tears running down my face. It was a small garden, a large tree with a canopy of green leaves swaying in the wind. Vibrantly coloured flowers were spotted about the garden in small clumps and everything was... peaceful, quiet.

There was a beautiful wooden bench next to the tree and I walked up to it, taking a seat and curling into a ball. I calmed down laying there in the shade and I closed my eyes letting my brain switch off. I barely even noticed when someone came and quietly took a seat next to me on the bench. Slowly I let my eyes opened and I said nothing when I saw Tamaki next to me gazing at the grass with sad eyes.

He didn't look over but he seemed to know that I was staring at him. "I can't guarantee that you'll believe me but I do mean every word I say", he started in a hurt voice, "You see, when I was fourteen I had to leave my mother behind and come to Japan without the hope of ever seeing her again...So when I talk to you and other girls all I wish for is to make you feel happy. Some days I feel like I failed my mother by leaving and I know I hurt her deeply by leaving so I do this to atone for my sin".

I silently sat up and finally spoke, "But... you were forced too, it isn't your fault..." He leaned up against the tree taking in the sky, "I know, but it won't stop you from feeling those feelings will it? We're only human... I suppose that's the best way you could put it..." He trailed off, still not looking at my face. I looked down burying my face from view behind my arms.

Feel unbelievably guilty, I mean it was so like me to say something like that without even thinking about the other person. Tamaki... he'd been hurting all this time and yet he managed to keep such a happy upbeat attitude.

"Je suis désolé" _"I'm sorry"_, I whispered and his head shot down to look at me in surprise. "Vous savez parler français?"_ "You know how to speak French?_" I tilted my head and gave him a lopsided smile, "Oui, c'est vrai. J'apprends que vous êtes français?" _"Yes, yes. I hear that you are French?"_ His face lit up and he eagerly replied, "Oui! Vous parlez français magnifiquement Rei!"_ "Yes, you speak French beautifully Rei!"_

I giggled at him and took his hand, leading him back towards the club. "Vous n'êtes pas seul", I whispered as he ran forward to meet the rest of the club with a huge smile on his face._ "You are not alone"_.


	4. The Host Club Musician

A shrill bell cut through the silence, making the once busy pens clatter to the desk and setting free young eager children from the classroom. I sighed in relief and stretched my arms, slumping back in my seat after packing my books back into my satchel. I closed my eyes and let my senses dull down, listening as the loud voices traveled further away, heading towards the courtyard and cafeteria.

I felt a finger poking against my cheek and opened my eyes in a flash. I saw large green-yellow eyes and a head of spiky auburn hair. I blinked in surprise and blushed slightly at the proximity of our faces causing him to burst out laughing and ruffled my hair, "Wake up sleeping beauty, its club time!" He waved at me as he dashed out the door, avoiding any pain I would inflict on him.

I pouted and blew a strand of hair out of my face_; I guess should get used to this kind of __thing_. I secured my hair in a loose ponytail and grabbed a hold of my bags handle, hurrying out of the door. I skidded to a halt when I reached the staircase at the end of the hall, the large floor-to-roof windows giving me a breathtaking view over this area of Tokyo.

"Crap", I muttered and mentally punched myself. I was just like me to forget something that important on my first day. I'd made a deal with the infamous Ouran Host Club, a risky move; I had agreed to keep my sisters gender a secret in exchange for me joining the club- my intention was to keep a close eye on both her and the mysterious boys that made up the club.

Over the past year up until recently, halfway through my first year of high school, I had attended prestigious performing and creative arts academy in Kyoto. There was a year between the age of myself and my sister Haruhi but I had accelerated learning, putting myself into her year at age fifteen.

From an early age my mother, a successful lawyer, noticed my passion for music and had me tutored by a close friend of hers throughout my life. My tutor, Miss Christine Ito, was an English-Japanese lady raised in London. She has met my mother when she did a university course in Tokyo and had been very close to our family.

To Haruhi and I she was both an aunt and saint, she stood beside me and held my hand at our mothers funeral, crying along with us. She still had been tutoring me when I got my acceptance into the academy during the end of my second year of middle school. Since returning to Tokyo I had yet to see her, but I knew it wouldn't be more than a week before father passed on the news of my return.

The door of music room 1 creaked as I stepped inside quietly. Placed on the shelf by the window was a smooth black instrument's case. The locks made a soft 'clank' sound when I opened them and I smiled, it was sound I truly loved. Flawless polished golden-brown wood, thin finely tuned strings and a perfectly shaped body.

This violin had been given to me by my mother on my fifth birthday, despite the fact that I wouldn't be able to use it till I was much older. She could have given it to me on my 12th birthday, when I was at an age where I could use it with ease and yet she chose my fifth, mere months before her death.

It still makes me wonder if she knew she'd be breaking her ties with this world, that she knew she would be there to see me get accepted into the academy or see Haruhi aspire to follow her profession as a lawyer. This violin was the most precious thing to me; whenever I played it felt as though mother was embodying it, gliding along the notes with me.

I smiled nostalgically and carefully put it back into the case, locking it and skipping out of the room. The agreements of me joining the host club involved me becoming the clubs personal musical entertainment. I was restricted to just the violin; I could play the piano at a high level as well. I knew it probably wouldn't be considered as appropriate music but it was also something a held dear, the guitar.

Lady Christine, as I called her, had given me my current guitar. A shiny black and white Gibson she has acquired in downtown London and had given to me as a gift for being accepted into the academy. It had traveled to Kyoto with me and unfortunately was forced to sit in its case back at home.

"Some days I'd wish schools like this would take appreciation to non classical instruments", I murmured clenching my fingers around the Violin case handle. I hadn't even bothered to ask Kyoya, I knew how he'd reply: _"The guitar is not an acceptable instrument in our institution; it has no grace of refinement"._

He'd look down on me with whose smug eyes and walk off not giving a thought that his comment may have deeply hurt my feelings. I sighed and stopped outside music room 3, my hand resting on the gold handle. _I guess that's just the way he is, doesn't want people to see his caring side to know that he's __really a nice guy_ I thought and entered the bustling room.

Spotted about the large space were all of the club members, each attending to the needs of at least four girls. The so called 'Host Club King' with his request rate of 70% was stationed closest to me gazing into the eyes of a 2nd year girl and whispering what was most likely something sappy and cliché like "Oh my darling its only every other day do I find myself getting lost in your eyes".

I grimaced and saw Haruhi moving towards me. She beamed when she saw the case in my hand and bounced behind me to the table where I put it down and opened it. "Ooh! It's the violin today? It has been much to long since I heard you play!" She cried peeking over my shoulder as I checked the strings.

I snorted at the expression on her face and stroked the body gazing at the wood. "Yeah", I murmured, "It has been too long". I could see all the hosts' eyes on us and I cradled the violin in my arms. "Haruhi, do you think mum would be... proud of me? Would she mad that I'm not becoming a lawyer?"

I questioned her in a sorrowful voice. She gently took my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug, my head buried in the crook of her neck. "She'd never ever think that. She's always proud of you even from heaven and would want you to do the thing that makes you happiest", she whispered tightening her grip around me.

I felt a sting in my eyes and salty tears starting running down my cheeks. "Guys, buzz off!" I heard Haruhi snap and an "aww, but-!" from the twins. "She's in pain, leave them alone", Tamaki warned and I heard them scuttle back to their curious customers.

"Ib weally sowwy aboud dis", I managed through my sobs and Haruhi moved her head to look at my puffy red eyes. I smiled sadly at me and yanked a handkerchief out of her pocket. "Come on now, what would father say if he saw you like this? You're the little Fujioka princess, tears don't suit you", she chuckled blowing my nose and wiping away my tears.

I sniffled and pouted, I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that my cheeks were red and blotchy; not exactly the most attractive look for a young lady. I rubbed my eyes and cleared my throat, "thanks", I mumbled tucking a long strand of hair behind my ear. I peeked around Haruhi and saw that the room was, for the most part, silent. Only a few people were murmuring unimportant matters as to make it seem as though we weren't who they were talking about.

I pulled my mouth up into a small smile and clapped my hands, "Hey come on now! Club time is happy time! We have to rid ourselves of these frowns and replace them with smiles!" Haruhi blinked in surprise at my sudden change in attitude and her expression changed to an neutral one. "Yeah, good idea...Rei", she stuttered a few frown creases evident on her forehead.

I listened to the hum of people chatting about the room and took my place by the white grand piano on the left side of the room by the window. A couple of people had stopped talking and were waiting for me to start murmuring things to each other as I played a couple of notes to test if the violin was in tune. I was absorbed in my instrument and didn't notice a certain blond prince-like boy sneak up behind me and quietly take a seat at the piano.

"So, what piece is it today milady?" He said in a musical voice and chuckled as a jumped in surprise. I swiveled around and pointed a finger at him, "W-What are you doing senpai?" He played a few light hearted notes and smiled at me, "Why I'm accompanying you of course".

I let my arm fall back to my side and sighed in frustration, "Fine. Schubert's Ave Maria, you know what to do?" He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded, "Mm, I do. I didn't think you'd pick that easy a piece though..." I put the violin up in place and glanced back at him, "It's an old favourite of mine, a classic". I heard him chuckle once more before I starting playing.

Everything seemed to be silent around me. My eyes were closed and I let my violin bow swiftly slide across the strings. Playing had always been like a second nature to me. I discovered that it was more effective to let your instinct take over then be refined and emotionless. _"It's all about your passion" _Miss Ito would tell me when I started playing and always made our lessons fun and relaxed.__

"The violin is an instrument of beauty and _passion; your emotions are shown through your notes". _I found her words ridiculous and confusing when I was young but over the years as I practiced and became better I began to understand what she meant. My first competition and also my first proper performance in front of a large crowd was when I was eight years old.

I had almost given up the violin when mum passed away but I knew she'd be sad in heaven if she didn't get to hear me play my beautiful music. She wasn't there sitting in the front row when I played but I could feel her presence in the room. I had known that she was happily sitting in heaven listening to me play.

That day, at that performance, was the first time I ever met him. An average height, a slim build and porcelain skin. A head of silky ash brown hair and caramel coloured eyes. He was dressed neatly, in simple coordinated clothes. He was quiet, polite and distinguished, even at age eight. His name was Ichirou Yoshida, the heir to the Yoshida Companies.

Everything about him screamed jerk to me when we first bumped into each other behind the curtains and his rude remark after my performance still remained stuck in my mind, even today.

"Amateur, very unimpressive", he had said to me with an expressionless face. I'd been fuming and felt the shock come over me when I heard him play, he was magnificent. His playing was strong, passionate and confronting, the kind of music that you never forget. It's been awhile since I've seen him I thought to myself as the piece came to an end.

Clapping erupted around the room and I heard loud wolf whistles from the twins at the back of the room. They were grinning like crazy and holding up thumbs to me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the beam off my face. Haruhi was sitting closest to me, beside Honey-senpai, and I could see a tear rolling down her cheek. Just before I'd left for Kyoto she'd told me why my music meant so much to her, "It's like a piece of mum here on earth, it embodies her".

I stepped off the stage and ran towards her as she pulled me into a hug. "Amazing, as always", she whispered into my ear and I gave her a peck on the cheek. "Mum's smiling isn't she?" I inquired while strapping my violin back into its case. "Yeah, she definitely is", Haruhi murmured.

I was attacked from behind and lifted into the air, giggling like crazy. "You go Rei! That was awesome!" Hikaru cried while Kaoru gave me a high five. "You're amazing Rei-chan~!" Honey-senpai laughed and gave me a hug and Mori-senpai nodded with an "Mm". Kyoya-senpai pushed up his glasses and smirked at me, "Well that was better than I was expected. Good work". "Hmm", I muttered and turned around, ignoring him. I didn't want to hear his forced kindness now of all times, all it would do is put me in a bad mood.

I had asked Tamaki-senpai if I could take a break after my performance and had ventured back to the courtyard from yesterday. This time I sat down in the grass and leaned against the tree trunk. I though over all that happened since I'd come back to Tokyo and grimaced slightly when I realized something.

I'd been doing a whole lot of crying over the past few days and it wasn't exactly the most peasant thing to know. I flipped open my cell and smiled looking at the picture of all of us that Mori-senpai took yesterday afternoon. I jumped up and skipped back into the building beaming, everything should be smooth sailing from now on.


	5. A Host Club Party

I looked over the thick text and scribbled down some more notes. I was completely surrounded by tens of thick books and had squished myself in between them. I found a great sense of peace in the library, just like my sister and could spend hours in there. I had borrowed out a few thick books on the late Edo period today for some leisure reading.

"There", I sighed to myself satisfied with my notes. I caught sight of the time and groaned slinging my bag over my shoulder and picking up my books. I was late, absolutely perfect. I muttered a string of profanities in French under my breath and hurried down the halls, cutting through the courtyard. I could barely see where I was going with the large stack of books blocking my line of vision and almost tripped several times.

I managed to get to the door of Music Room 3 unscathed and pushed open the door with my back. "Oh, ugh I'm sorry I'm late!" I cried and halted just inside the door. The entire room was decked out like a tropical paradise, from palm trees to multicoloured parrots. I scowled at the scenery and wandered through the trees trying to find the club.

"Rei~!" Tamaki exclaimed and danced forward to greet me with the twins. I gave a small wave and huffed as I placed my large stack of books on the table. Dust rose into the air and I coughed, they were pretty old books after all. "Ara?" The twin's murmured picking up a book each and flipping through the pages with bored looks on their faces.

"What's with all this ancient stuff? It smells like our great aunt Yuuko!" I narrowed my eyes at them and snatched the books from their hands, "_They_ are very interesting for your information and very delicate. Be careful!" They shrugged and took seats nearby discussing ideas for the clubs next cosplay.

I slumped against the table and gestured to the trees and birds, "Mind explaining all of this?" Haruhi poked her head in next to mine and added on, "Yeah, last time I checked it was still early spring!"

Tamaki's face lit up and he threw both arms up doing a little spin, "It may be early spring out there but I can't have my little kittens rugged up, so I bring them a tropical paradise of everlasting summer!" He started dancing about the room, waving a large fan about when I noticed the rest of the hosts' outfits.

There were all dressed in scanty, vibrantly coloured summery robes with plenty of expensive looking gold jewellery. The Hitachiin's had noticed me looking at their outfits and starting grinning mischievously at me and got up out of their seats.

"Oh Rei~! Haruhi~!" They sang pulling out a pair of matching vibrant robes. I groaned and made a dash for the door, unfortunately Kaoru's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a tight embrace. "You're not going anywhere princess", he murmured into my ear and ignored my yells as he carried me back to where Haruhi had moved behind Kyoya.

"I'm not dressing as a girl pretending to be a guy, pretending to be a girl", she declared opening up one of my books with a spark of interest in her eyes. I flinched, Haruhi had a good excuse but I on the other hand did not. The twins eyes glinted and they tackled me, dragging me along by my arms to the dressing room.

They threw me in with the outfit and snickered, "If you're not out and fully dressed in 3 minutes we're coming in there to help you!" I grumbled to myself and quickly pulled on the robes. They hung off my slim body nicely and the vivid white, blue and purple complimented my skin tone. I let my long hair hang out in natural waves, framing my face, and had a large gold choker around my neck.

I smiled while looking at myself in my mirror, I mean I don't like to boast but I did look good. "Are you done yet?" Hikaru called from outside the curtain and I saw the shadow of his hand creeping towards the curtains opening.

I pulled them apart before he could and fumbled with a strand of hair as they inspected me. "Perfect", Hikaru said with a satisfied smile and Kaoru gave me the thumbs up. "You're like a real Egyptian goddess!" Tamaki cried and bent down on one knee, taking my hand. "My princess, you're like nothing I've ever seen before. Please allow me to accompany you when our guests arrive!"

I rolled my eyes at his usual flow of corny words but couldn't help but smile. His happiness was contagious after all. I laid my head on Haruhi's shoulder as I watched the eager girls swarm into the tropical room.

"They're odd guys but not bad. I'm glad I met them, especially Tamaki", I thought aloud and felt Haruhi giggle. "Tamaki really likes you too, you can see it when he looks at you and you're basically his own little sister!" I smiled softly at her words while watching the hosts work their magic.

I saw Kaoru signalling me to come over so I gave Haruhi a peck on the cheeks and ran off. "Hey, what are you playing today?" Kaoru wondered while adjusting his scarf which was being used as a headband. "Actually, I wanted to give my fingers a workout on the piano today! A little bit of good ol' Chopin!" I grinned at him and bounced over to the stunning piano Tamaki had played last time.

While running my fingers across the keys playing some easy practice notes I peeked up to see Haruhi chatting with Kyoya. They were leaning against a bar and I felt myself smiling. It was nice to see Kyoya smiling every once and awhile, he really needed to learn how to relax.

I steadied my breathing and let my fingers hover just above the keys before I started. My fingers quickly ran across the keys and I concentrated on the complicated but beautiful melody of Chopin's "Fantaisie-Impromptu" In C-sharp minor. A piece that just about everyone knows and one I'd come to adore after attending Miss Ito's piano recital at age ten.

The piece was powerful and passionate and was something I always found myself playing when I was frustrated. The clear sound echoed off the walls and filled the room with a pleasant-sounding tune. After my daily performance was over I retreated to a cushioned couch to absorb myself in history books.

As I made my way over with a stack of books I overheard Tamaki talking to his group of customers. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you ladies but next week the host club is holding a party!" He beamed. I halted and blinked in confusion, "A party?" I inquired and Kyoya walked up to my side, "Yes, naturally it's mandatory for you to attend. Where else will we get musical entertainment from?"

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips, the saying _If you don't have anything nice to say, __Don't say anything at all_ the only thing from a string of profanities aimed at Kyoya spilling from my mouth. I stalked off to my corner and buried my nose in the book, ignoring the hosts at 'work' around me.

As the guests were leaving I poked me head up from my books as two snobby looking girls with perfect hair glided past staring at me. "Gosh, she is so rude; I still can't believe they let another uneducated commoner into this high class club!" T

hey hooted aloud and waltzed out of the room with an air of aristocracy around them. My eyes dropped back to my book and I sighed sadly, "I guess it's something I'm going to have to get used too..." I murmured and packed up my things.

The luminescent chandeliers lit up one by one, shedding light upon the faces of many eager young girls. Each of the hosts had a place standing at the top of the grand staircase, each of them looking dashing in their suits. I had my place next to Tamaki in the middle, my long hair flowing down to my hips in soft waves. A few hours earlier the twins had cornered me and forced me into an outfit for tonight despite my whinging.

I was wearing a knee length chiffon silk dress in a stunning royal blue. It had small crisscrossing plaited pieces of blue material being used as a rope to define my slim waist. A large stylish bow was tied at the back and the skirt of the dress spun around me when I moved.

I had light make up on my eyes giving me a smoky, mysterious look and simple but expensive silver jewellery. I had shiny silver stilettos on my feet and a slim black folder which held my music for the night. Claps erupted from the girls and we all bowed while Tamaki made his usual speech welcoming them to the party.

I beamed as I finished a quiet more jazz sort of piece on the piano to lighten the mood and swivelled around in my chair to watch all the girls enjoying the party. I sighed to myself and rolled my eyes, the room was huge and all the snacks and beverages expensive, _I guess it's what you'd expect from_ _them_ I thought and felt a tap on my shoulder.

Kaoru was behind me leaning against the piano with a grin on his face. "You busy?" He asked tapping his fingers on the piano's surface. "Nope!" I replied, confused by his question.

"Come dance with me!" He declared holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but take his hand. We moved out to the middle of the dance floor and I caught Tamaki steaming like a vegetable in the background yelling something about 'dancing with his precious sister'.

Kaoru inspected me and grinned happily, "I was right, you clean up great!" He sniggered and I stepped on his foot. "You don't look so bad yourself", I decided with a laugh. I could see a group of keen girls eyeing him and I and pushed him towards them lightly.

"Go dance with them, I'll be fine", I convinced him and gave him a little wave to confirm it. I wandered over to the large spread of appetizers and looked over them with a frown; they all looked so unbelievably delicious!

I settled with picking out a few cute looking cakes and was about to pop one in my mouth when someone startled me. "You know what they say, you are what you eat", I pivoted around and saw a smirking Kyoya behind me.

I opened my mouth and was about to say something very unladylike when I stopped myself and thought of a better reply, "They are pretty cute cakes, are you saying I'm c-u-t-e~?" I teased him with a huge devious grin on my face. He blinked in surprise and stuttered over his first few words, "U-Ugh of course not. Your delusions are not amusing", I raised one eyebrow giving him an allusive look.

Oh how I wished I had a camera, it was a rare thing to see Kyoya Ootori, Mr. Hotshot himself, get nervous. I smirked when a particular thought popped into my head, _Oh well I can always remind him of this moment in times of blackmail_.

The entire club disappeared for a period of time but I shrugged it off, whatever they were doing it couldn't be causing too much harm, though Haruhi's disappearance along with theirs made me slightly nervous. She returned unscathed and I could tell by the glint in Tamaki's eyes he had something planned.

"And now to put everything into motion..." He murmured and flicked a switch setting all the lights in the courtyard outside on. They pierced through the darkness and allowed us to spot to people, Kanako Kasugazaki and Tohru Suzushima. This Kanako girl had become the supposed 'eye' of Haruhi's affections according to the hopelessly romantic girls in class. I had completely ignored what they had said, being one of the few who knew Haruhi's true gender making it ridiculous for her to harbor feelings for Kanako.

We all gathered on the balcony and Tamaki made his usual grand speech about the couple. "And to the recipient of the kiss is Miss Kanako Kasugazaki!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out and Tamaki fixed his tie and moved towards the stairs to give his kiss. "And the kiss will now be given by Haruhi Fujioka!"

The twins declared after a few seconds and I spluttered on my water in surprise. "WHAT?" Tamaki yelled and Haruhi grimaced and struggled as the twins pushed her towards the stairs. "We'll cut your debt by a third..." Kyoya added on with a dark smirk that was aimed at me. Haruhi sighed in frustration and lightly walked down to stand next to an elegantly dressed Kanako.

As she moved in to kiss her cheek Tamaki freaked out and jumped forwards to pull her backwards. "Noo~!" He cried and missed, pushing Haruhi into Kanako and making the peck on the cheek into full-on lips.

My eyes turned into dinner plates along with Honey's and we gaped at the bright red Kanako and Haruhi. The twins burst out laughing and danced around singing, "Tono is a kiss-a-holic! Tono is a kiss-a-holic~!" He stuttered on his words and whimpered at my sister's icy glare going into his corner of woe.

I rolled my eyes with a grin and took a sip of my drink while peeking over at Kyoya who had taken note of the incident and was smirking to himself. Tamaki crawled up to me with big sad eyes that said 'please tell Haruhi I'm sorry' and pulled at my dress. I sighed deeply at him and ruffled his hair with a small amused grin.

"It was very imprudent of you Tamaki, you fix the problems you cause". I gestured towards where Haruhi stood with the twins and pushed him forward lightly. "Aller s'excuser auprès d'elle" _Go apologize to her_. I looked up at the star filled night sky and yawned, it had been a long night.


	6. Headaches and the Physcial Exam

The afternoon breeze was gentle, caressing against the soft skin of several butler-clad young men. It shook loose cherry blossoms from their branches, allowing them to flutter down to the vibrant green grass.

"Welcome Ladies", the Host club boys greeted their guests, well boys plus my pretending-to-be-a-boy sister, Haruhi. I'd been informed by Tamaki-senpai earlier that I was relieved from my musical entertainment duties. I hadn't thought about why he'd given me a day off until I spotted myself in the mirror. The night of the party wasn't exactly my earliest one ever and staying up late really takes a toll on me.

I gazed about, watching the hosts 'at work' pleasing their eager customers with their usual cliché words. Over the past week back home I'd come to the conclusion that Tamaki's were the funniest and most cliché, something only I seemed to acknowledge. I poured myself a cup of lemon detox tea and sipped it slowly trying to stop my eyelids from completely closing on me.

"You look terrible", a smug voice I knew too well said from beside me. I slowly swivelled my head around to glare at Kyoya with droopy eyes. He frowned slightly once taking a good look at me and muttered something to himself. Despite being right next to him, I could hear what he said clearly and shrugged it off.

Everything seemed so noisy; it was like a constant buzzing in my ears. Like when the television is on a blank channel and the screen is a fuzzy black and white, the noise it makes. I cringed and took another sip of my tea grumbling to myself, "God so noisy…."

I didn't give Kyoya any goodbye signal when he walked away and nor did he give me one. It seemed like we were always at each other's throat, plotting our next move. _I wish my brain would just switch off; thinking is giving me __a serious headache_ I thought to myself and rubbed one of my temples. I slumped heavily against the refreshments table and groaned slightly.

I'd always gotten terrible headaches after a late night, just like people got hangovers. And they hurt like hell. This was another one of those headaches, but I a way it felt almost… worse? The pain wasn't just in my head but had spread to my chest as well making it kind of uncomfortable to breathe. I straightened up and my eyes snapped over to see Kyoya staring straight me from where he was entertaining his guests.

Geez, I knew I looked bad but he didn't need to stare like that! It was at that moment, standing upright, I felt my conscious fading. My eyes drooped and I felt my legs give way. Just before everything shut off I swear I saw Kyoya frantically running towards me… but that couldn't be right.

I knew I was asleep but it also felt like I was awake. I was sitting in Music Room 3 with everyone except Kyoya and my headache was gone. That was what set off my suspicion radars and I came to the conclusion that this was a dream. The rest of the hosts couldn't seem to see me so I simply sat peacefully and listened to their new plan.

Named "Operation Keep Haruhi A Girl" seemed to involve the Physic Exams later that day. This made sense since certain _things _would be exposed on that day with Haruhi being a girl and all. To be brutally truthful, all the boys were acting insane, Tamaki especially, so they had all 'glomped' my sister when she finally entered the room. Just before she started to explain something that seemed to be important I felt myself coming around, back to reality.

"Rei?" A soft voice asked and I replied with a deep moan. "Oh god… my head hurts like a bitch…" I groaned and I heard the soft voice chuckle at my choice of words. "Not a very ladylike way to put it, but are you feeling any better?" The voice asked and I scrunched up my face trying to decide. My head was still throbbing but most of the tightness in my chest had been released and I took a deep breath of relief.

"Yeah, a lot better", I whispered and let my eyelids flutter open. I felt them widen even further when I realized just _whom_ the soft, caring voice belonged too. Kyoya was sitting in a cushioned chair next to me, bent over closer to my face than I felt necessary.

I sat up in a flash and felt my head spin a little, "damn low blood pressure"; I muttered and rubbed my head taking in my surrounding. "We're in the infirmary, you collapsed in the garden and we took you up here". Kyoya filled me in on all the details, "an asthma attack?" I asked in shock when he gave me the doctor's report.

The asthma factor wasn't what surprised me, I knew I had it, but the fact that I actually had an attack was what surprised me. I hadn't had one since I was seven and we were told that I'd be safe from any attacks later in life. He laughed at my shocked expression and I narrowed my eyes at him, I hadn't seen this side of Kyoya before, it wasn't like he ever took off his 'mask' in front of people.

I 'hmpfed' and crossed my arms, angling my head away from him. "I always knew you despicable but I thought you had at least _some_ decency not to laugh at others misfortune". It was only for second, but I snuck a peek back and saw that he'd moved his gaze from my eyes to the bed sheets.

There was a long pause, the really awkward kind and my fingers twitched in discomfort, it felt like the room was suffocating me, and I hated it. "I wasn't laughing at your pain", he finally spoke in a quite voice. I cringed backward with guilt, I could hear the hurt laced on his words. I clamped my mouth closed and angled myself back towards him, deciding that if I spoke I'd probably say something even more stupid.

"Sorry…" I murmured and his head shot up and took one look at my face before a huge grin broke out. I gave him an incredulous look that said 'what are you smoking?' I reached up to touch my left cheek then dropped it in an instant, my eyes widening and my mouth gaping.

His grin only got broader when he saw that I knew what he knew. He got up from his seat and gestured for me to follow him. He stopped just outside the door and flicked his head to grin at me, "That shade of pink looks great on you by the way". I stuttered and ripped the IV out of my arm, leaping off the bed.

"S-Shut up! Stupid face!" I yelled and ran into the hallway. I could hear his low laughter and I scrunched up my nose and jogged after him.

He had made his way into one of the larger schoolrooms where the physical exams were being held for my grade. Physical exams? It suddenly all came back to me like a baseball bate to the head and I groaned in pain, clutching my forehead. Kyoya turned back to me and gently grabbed my shoulder, "Are you alright?" He asked and I whimpered quietly.

"My head", I filled him in and his eyebrows creased. He grabbed hold of my waist and helped me walk alongside him through the throngs of students. I felt my face heat up and cringed knowing that I was blushing. I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was only wearing a thin hospital robe over a tight cotton singlet and shorts.

This only caused me to blush more especially when it came to the proximity of our bodies. To be perfectly honest, I was surprised that none of the students were staring at my outfit, yes a few, mainly girls, stared at not myself but _Kyoya _and myself, but not at my clothes. I frowned when a fact dawned on me.

Those devious twins… they cold spread rumours faster than a fire travelling uphill. This had to be their doing, I mean they were there when I collapsed and it was now several hours after the incident, plenty of time for gossip.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear was the saying. We walked in on the red headed devils themselves, both shirtless and gazing lovingly at each other. In other words, improvised hosting. I rolled my eyes, letting some of my annoyance at them filter into my system and taint my once peaceful demeanour. I saw Hikaru's eyes flicker to me and he grinned. My mouth slyly pulled up into a returned smile and I decide revenge wasn't too bad a sin.

"OH, GET A ROOM!" I yelled from where I stood then ducked behind Kyoya's back giggling. I peeked around his waist, ignoring his curious eyes and locked eyes with the twins. Their expressions ranged from furious to shocked and only made me start laughing even more. Hikaru rolled his eyes and mouthed, _you win this one smartie pants_, to me.

Kyoya and I, now joined by the twins, Honey and Mori, who were in doctors outfits though no one mentioned why exactly, moved towards my sister would have her chest measured. Being a girl made this situation a little more than problematic and Kyoya dipped down to whisper in my ear, "Tamaki has a plan, he's behind the curtain with her".

I nodded silently but didn't turn my eyes back to the curtain. Kyoya had been awfully nice to me to day and I wasn't very comfortable with it. With him it was always 'nice only if I have something to gain'.

What on earth did he have to gain by being gentlemanly towards me, even if it was only the two of us? _The guy never makes sense_, I decided and shoved the thought away focusing on the opening curtain.

Tamaki had opened the curtain and stepped out in front of the hordes of 'Haruhi fan girls' that filled up all the space near the front. He was wearing the same outfit as Haruhi, white dress shirt and black slacks, and sported a brown wig in the same shade as Haruhi's hair. My mouth didn't even flop open; I kept it clamped shut and my eyes widened with disbelief.

I always thought there was a limit to how stupid one person could be but apparently that rule didn't apply with Mr. Suoh. "Dear lord" I sighed covering my face in shame and the twins burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"He did it! I told you he would!" Kaoru shook with laughter and slammed his fist against his knee, tears rolling down his face. It ruffled my feathers slightly when I noticed that Kyoya and I had the same unbelieving expression plastered on our faces.

I followed Haruhi to where Kyoya directed us to, 'The Special Boys Clinic' he had called it and I took a seat by the door with a glass of water. All the noise around me hade brought back my headache and I leaned back against the chair and closed my eyes. It must of only been a few minutes when I heard thunderous footsteps and let my eyes flutter open.

The host club members, and when I say all I mean everyone except Kyoya, were running at full speed towards the door. I blinked in shock as they slammed the doors open and shoved their way inside. I dropped my glass of water ignoring the shattered glass on the round and skidded in after them.

There stood a surprised Haruhi with Tamaki's shirt over her head, he picture of innocence, surrounded protectively by the guys who were all glaring at the messy looking man bowing in front of them, scared out of his wits. "I was just looking for my daughter I swear!" He cried, "She goes here and I haven't seen her in so long! You understand…?" He peeked up and locked eyes with me. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed hold of my chin while I just let him in shock.

"Yes…" He started breathing heavily onto my face, "She looks just like you!" He cried and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I coughed and managed to stutter, "U-Ugh, can't breathe.." And I felt myself get ripped away and pulled into a much softer embrace. I got my breathing back on track and murmured a 'thanks' to Kaoru who smiled down at me and kept his warm arms around me and away from the creepy guy who I noticed was wearing a doctor's lab coat.

He explained his story and why he was at Ouran posing as a doctor and Kyoya explained that he had the wrong high school, flawlessly settling the matter. As Tamaki enthusiastically waved him farewell I slumped in Kaoru's arms and he caught me in surprise gazing down at me with a concerned look. "Tired" I muttered and he chuckled.

"It's been a long day for you", he replied and handed me over to Haruhi who put her arms around me. "Thanks guys, we better get home before Rei collapses on me", Haruhi thanked them and got a better hold of me. It had been a long day, "These guys are hectic…" I muttered and she laughed at my annoyed tone. "Come on, lets go home before dad goes insane worrying", she whispered and I nodded in agreement.


	7. Secrets and the Crazy Lady Manager

I shuffled into the small kitchen of our apartment in my favourite slippers. Haruhi and Dad were sitting at the small dining table, she eating a bowl of rice and him drinking his daily morning coffee. "Morning", I called and rubbed my eyes. It seemed like I was always exhausted these days, being around those host club boys did that to you.

I took a deep breath and stretched, arching my back in relief. As I poured myself a cup of green tea I leaned against the counter and gazed around the kitchen, which is connected to the small but open living room. Several large cardboard boxes were pushed up against the walls with dads messy writing scrawled across them, saying things like 'books' and 'Haruhi's clothes'. The few things that remained unpacked in the apartment were our larger furniture.

"I wonder when we should tell them…" I thought aloud taking another sip of my tea. Haruhi's eyes flicked up and met mine and she stared at me blankly, "Soon…" She decided with a small smile and returned to her rice. We were moving out of our tiny apartment into a rather large and actually very nice house in a more exclusive area. During my year away from home I'd made myself known as a music artist, though my fan base was in the USA.

Naturally this meant I'd come across a lot of money and when I say a lot I mean _a lot_. I had no doubt that Kyoya knew about this, nothing got past his all-seeing eyes, but I could tell that the others knew nothing. When I first arrived here and met the twins and Haruhi at the gate I had run a risk of them finding out everything.

I mean I had waltzed out of a Rolls Royce with my own chauffeur, something like that could raise more than a few suspicions. I guess at the time the twins had thought nothing about my car but rather _who_ I was.

"Damn!" Haruhi cried from the table and shoved the last bit of rice in her mouth, running towards our room. I raised an eyebrow and followed her, leaning against the door. "The time! We're so late!" She cried slipping on her blazer and slipping books into her bag. I almost spat out my tea when I looked at the clock and started laughing.

"Wow, we _are _late!" She glared at me and I flicked off my slippers and put my small-heeled black shoes on. "It's not funny Rei", she said dryly and fluffed her hair. I checked myself in the mirror, my hair looked sleek and my face flawless. I sighed and picked up my bag, "Stop worrying, Haruto is waiting downstairs with the car". Her eyes lit up at that and I grinned, "Really? Gosh it's been so long since I've seen him!"

Haruto and his father had originally been one of mum's friend's servants but had come to us when Haruhi and I were very young, having servants wasn't something we mentioned very often to people.

We both flung ourselves into his arms and he started laughing, "It's great to see you girls!" He opened the back door of the car and Haruhi slide in. He waited for me to slide in after her but I simply crossed my arms and stepped over to the front door and let myself in. I heard him chuckle outside and I grinned to myself. He got in next to me and started up the car.

"So, school?" He started as he pulled out onto the road. "Random, unexpected, fast paced and insane", I checked off the four things that described my days at Ouran Academy best and made him burst out laughing. "Seems like the perfect place for you", I playfully hit him on the arm and gazed out the window. "It's nice though, I've missed having this much fun".

I pulled my knees up to my chest and squished my face against them, thinking. "What's the news on the house?" I asked peeking up at Haruto. He scrunched up his face for a moment and then replied with a small smile, "Pretty much finished, I believe you guys can move in soon". I frowned and put my legs back down, staring him down.

"How long is soon?" He rolled his eyes at me, knowing what I was doing. "Soon is about a week", he replied with a true smile and turned onto the street that led to the Academy. He walked around to both my and Haruhi's doors and let us out.

He gave us both one last hug; whispering in our ears, "Have fun girls". I have him a peck on the cheek and grabbed Haruhi's hand, running towards the school. "Bye!" I yelled out giving him a wave. I saw him wave back then get back into the car.

Our shoes clacked against the shiny floors of the buildings as we walked towards Music Room 3. You could hear yelling coming from inside when we were standing outside the door and that was never good. "Looks like its going to be another crazy day", I sighed and pulled on the handles. Inside the hosts were dressed in vibrant traditional Japanese robes and were being terrorized by a long orange haired girl. I just blinked as I she cried out a string of words I couldn't understand since she was talking to fast. She spun around upon hearing us enter and pointed at us with one of those 'crazy- cat-lady ' expressions. "YOU!" She yelled and flew towards me talking me to the ground. "Why", I moaned as she pinned me to the ground, "Why is it _always_ me!" She forced me to look at her and my eyes widened. I couldn't tell if I was shocked, terrified or angry. "You are it! The perfect princess type!" She cried happily but didn't move her crushing weight off of me. I managed to twist my head around to get a look at the Hosts. "H-Help? She's crushing my ribs", I choked out and Mori-senpai moved into action, lifting her off my body. I breathed out a sigh of relief and brushed the hair out of my face. "Why is it that the craziness always follows you guys?" I grumbled, getting to my feet with the help of Haruhi.

"F-Fiancée?" I stuttered in shock at what this crazy girl had just said. She was seated in the centre of the couch across from Tamaki, Kyoya and I with a huge grin on her face. "That's right, my name is Renge Houshakuji. I'm transferring into Class 1-A tomorrow!" She said happily and looked over at Kyoya with huge, dazed eyes.

I heard her sigh in satisfaction as she gazed at him adoringly. "You never mentioned you had a fiancée Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru cried and he leaned over the lounge with Hikaru. "That's because I don't recall asking for her hand in marriage, I mean this is the first time I've met the girl". All our faces were blank as we stared at him.

"What?" he asked, "She's the only daughter of an important Ootori client, and I'm just keeping things good for business". We all huffed in frustration, were everything he did only for his family's business? "You know", Renge started with a mischievous grin lighting up her face, "I've always wanted to wear a billboard to advertise a business…"

I shared the same grimace is the twins as we stared at her giddy grin. "Ugh, we're only a host club", Kaoru pointed out and was interrupted by her once again, "That's it! I'll become the manager of this club! Your new manager is off now!

I'll be back soon!" She giggled and bounced out the door. We all just stared at the door for a few minutes; you could almost see the air settling around us, free from Renge's craziness. "Well that was fun…" I started, scratching my head, "Even though I'm not entirely sure _what_ just happened…" I sighed plonked myself on the couch letting my hair fall over my face.

I felt someone sit down next to me and glanced over to see Kyoya beside me. His posture was relaxed and he had an amused grin on his face. For some reason that smile made me want to punch a wall, it was like he seriously found this situation amusing! I mean what is his problem... he's really jerky sometimes. My eyes moved back to watching my knees and narrowed. I could almost feel my anger rising and I took a couple of deep breathes to calm myself.

My temper was one of my only negative traits and something that often got out of hand around the wrong people. The person sitting right next to me chuckling to himself was the perfect example of 'the wrong person'. "I don't even need to see your face to know how annoyed you are", he told me with a laugh. I heard a shrill ring from the other side of the room playing 'Caramelldansen'.

I got onto my feet in annoyance and finally met Kyoya's eyes. He had turned his head at the sound of the ringtone and had twisted it back to stare at me, heartless grin lighting up his face. I felt a hot flush over my cheeks and glared at him, both out of anger and embarrassment.

I stomped over to my bag and pulled out my phone, flipping it open. "What?" I started with a frustrated huff, turning away from Kyoya. The soft voice that sung through the phone shocked me and I froze.

I adjusted my position on the wooden bench and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I was wearing khaki coloured cargo pants, a loose white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a pair of casual white canvas shoes. My phone was slipped into my pocket, warming my skin through my pants material.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief and smiled watching the scene before me, "How do they always manage these crazy sorts of things?" I wondered aloud and folded my arms behind my head. As soon as I had picked up my phone earlier Renge had burst into the room and announced that the hosts were acting in a movie with their 'new' character types she had given them.

My sister came and took a seat next to me and dried her hair from her scene with Honey and Mori-senpai in the rain. "Insane right? Apparently Renge flew the film crew in from Hollywood", Haruhi laughed and covered her face as she rubbed her hair with the towel. Tamaki danced up to us with newly dried hair and a towel around his neck.

"How was my performance?" He asked with a huge grin. I returned his smile, "It was great! You were pretty cool senpai!" He blushed slightly and pushed his fingers together. "You would have been great too Rei and you look pretty in that!" He smiled and pointed to my clothes. I raised an eyebrow and picked at my top, "Thanks, but these are just some old things I chucked on".

Honey-senpai bounced up to us with Mori-senpai right behind him, "He's right Rei-chan! You look so pretty!" He giggled and jumped into my lap giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at him and thanked him giving him a tight hug. He was just like a little brother.

"Haruhi~!" I heard that deafeningly shrill voice and saw my sister cringe. Renge was waving like mad from a distance away. "We need you again!" She cried and gestured for her to follow her around a corner. Haruhi sighed and got up. "I got to go!" She said and waved, jogging to catch up with Renge. Honey wriggled from my lap and sat in the now vacant seat beside me, leaning against my arm.

"You two really are alike", he said casually watching her disappear around the corner and turned to look up at me with big eyes. "I guess so", I thought about it for a moment and he replied, "But at the same time your both very different". I smiled softly at him and sat my head on top of his.

A scream coming from where Renge and Haruhi were wiped the smile completely from my face and I was on my feet in an instant. I flung myself forward and raced towards the corner, hearing the guys calling both mine and Haruhi's names.

"Haruhi!" I cried and I swung around the corner my eyes frantically scanning for her familiar eyes. I saw her crumple to the ground beside Renge, her hand to her eye. I felt terror sink into my heart and I heard someone come round the corner as my knees gave way. Tamaki caught me and held me up, moving us towards where Haruhi was. I scrabbled to her side, pulling her face towards mine.

"Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok!" I scurried over my words trying not to panic too much. She pulled her hand from her face, showing me a small round piece of clear plastic- a contact. "My contact fell out", she informed Tamaki and I, he still had his hand on my back and I glanced back at him, the same look of relief mirrored on his face.

"That's good", I sighed in relief and relaxed leaning against Haruhi. She put her arms around me and I leaned against her chest. "Please", I whispered, "Don't ever scare me like that". I felt her grip tighten around me and I felt her nod.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, Rei", Renge started, "For acting the way I did. And thank you for the advice!" She giggled at Haruhi and her eyes glazed over slightly as her stared deeply at my sister's face. I blinked a few times in confusion and froze when I understood.

As we slowly walked back to the guys I whispered in Haruhi's ear, "You do realize she's in love with you now right?" I laughed at her grimace. "Let's leave, _now_". She suggested, lengthening the distance between us and Renge.


	8. Performance

I woke up groggily. My hair was tangled across my pillow like seaweed. I slowly opened my eyes and let my eyes adjust to the dim light. My blankets were strewn across my bed and half of them were hanging off the side of my bed. My eyebrows creased and I locked eyes with the alarm clock, **7:05am** it read. I could see the thin ray of light streaming in from the crack between the curtains.

"Five more minutes…" I moaned to myself pulled my doona up over me. I stuck my head up again and looked more closely at the clock. The happy little alarm clock informed me that it was Saturday and I have it a long frustrated groan as a reply. "You have to be kidding me!" I grumbled and chucked the cover over my head. It was no use. I was awake now.

"Fine! I'd get my lazy ass out of bed!" I muttered and shuffled out of the bedroom, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My long hair was tousled, not that badly, but not great either. Definitely what you would define as I-just-woke-up hair. I was wearing thin cotton pj shorts and a white cotton camisole.

I padded out into the kitchen in a pair of fuzzy ugg boots and yawned loudly. Luckily no one else was up so I poured myself a cup of tea and sat cross-legged on the couch. _Everything is so peaceful at home; _I thought sleepily and almost didn't hear the knock at the door.

I unlatched the lock and the door swung open to reveal Kyoya standing on our doorstep. I gave him my best death glare and said nothing. Of course _he_ had to turn up on my doorstep at 7:15 on a Saturday morning. He lazily leaned against the door frame looking at me, obviously fascinated by my outfit.

"I don't ever recall giving you my address", I stated with a deep frown, glaring evilly at him. "I picked it up somewhere, hopefully not the same place you picked up those horrendous ugg boots". My frown only got larger as I stared at him and sneered, "Did you rock up here just to insult my belongings or did you have some other engrossing reason for being on my doorstep uninvited at 7:15 in the morning?"

He clamped his lips together and made no move to answer me. "Well?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Please fill me in with all the intriguing details!" I said sarcastically. He glanced past me, into the apartment, "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked and stepped forward to walk inside. I blocked his path and glared up at him.

"Look I don't have to waste my valuable time 'chatting' out here with you, better get on with it or I'm slamming the door on that smug look of yours". He watched my face and when he saw that I was dead serious he sighed. "I wanted to know what time your performance is tonight", he said pushing his glasses up. I stared at him, bewildered.

Did this guy really know everything? I mean there should at least be some sort of limit of how much you could know about one person. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms, longing for the tea I was letting go cold in the kitchen. "How do you know about that?" I ordered.

Oh there it is, his I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. "As if I would tell you something like that!" I cried and slammed the door, narrowly avoiding his nose. Dang it. "You irk me", I muttered even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Haruhi and I wandered through the aisles of the local supermarket gazing about and picking out things for lunch. "I'm sort of in a fish mood", I thought aloud as I gazed at two different brands of noodles. "Salmon onigiri?" Haruhi and I nodded with a small smile. I picked one of the noodle packs and we walked towards the seafood section.

"So, who came for a visit this morning?" She wondered. I exhaled sharply but answered casually, "An annoying fly that doesn't seem know the meaning of 'get lost' and 'die' apparently". She took this into consideration and a little smile flowed onto her face. "Ah, what a foolish fly for making you it's enemy", she chuckled and I growled under my breath.

"Foolish doesn't even cover it", I muttered and she ordered a helping of salmon. We paid and walked out onto the busy street. "Lose that face Rei-Rei, you look like you want to kill someone", she laughed and knocked me arm playfully. I have her my most innocent look, "Maybe I _do _want to kill someone". I grinned at her and we headed back towards the apartment.

The silk material hung of my willowy frame nicely and fell just past my feet, creating a small pool of silk around my toes. The top half clung snugly to my bodice then flowed out just past my waist. The vibrant deep plum colour contrasted perfectly with my Irish green eyes and complimented my long dark hair that hung to my waist in soft waves. I had one simple silver necklace around my neck and light smoky eyed make up on.

Haruhi was sitting next to me, dressed in a slim silk dress in beautiful pale rose pink. She had a pink bow at her waist and a pair of little silver heels. Her short hair had been styled by me, and I thought I'd done a pretty awesome job- it looked sexy and very feminine. My violin was sitting in its case on my lap and I kept unlocking the latch then re-locking it out of nervousness. Haruhi's hand curled over mine and I looked up into her soft eyes.

"Stop panicking", she said quietly and I tightened my grip on her hand. "But, what if I stuff up! I mean the audience is going to be huge! And I haven't performed like this in a long time!" I stammered going through the list of things that could happen in my head.

She turned my face towards hers and smiled, "Calm down, just take deep breathes", she insisted and I nodded. I gazed as the midnight black encircling us, wiping out all colour and light. I watched ahead as the large concert hall came into view, its lights glowing dimly in the distance.

As we pulled up outside the hall, I could hear the loud buzz of hundreds of people talking and peered out the window. They even had a large red carpet going up the stairs! Haruto came around to my door and held out his hand. "Milady", he smiled and helped me out.

The air outside was chilly, my breath fogged in front of my face and I pulled thin matching shawl tighter around me. There were hundreds of people around me, creating a sea of different colours and faces, most that I didn't recognize. Luckily it was warmer inside and I handed my violin to the staff that took care of the performers instruments.

The lobby was huge and open and I felt a cold rush of air each time the doors slid open letting more elegantly dressed men and women in. I couldn't help it, I felt out of place standing there with Haruhi. Not that we didn't look the part, we most certainly did, just being surrounded by intimidating adults, most likely the highest aristocracy throughout Japan, took a hit on a girl's self esteem.

"Senpai?" I heard Haruhi murmured in surprise and I turned to see Tamaki and the rest of the host club loitering with other guests about 20 meters away from us. "Come on!" I cried and we tried not to run over to them. "Rei! Haruhi!" The twins cried and pulled us both into a big hug. "Oi! Don't ruin my makeup!" I grumbled and they laughed at my so-called 'angry face'.

"Miss Fujioka? Miss Rei Fujioka?" I heard my name and swivelled to see a young man with a headset searching around the room. He saw me and dashed to my side. "Miss Fujioka, you have to head backstage now. Guests are being seated momentarily", he informed me and directed me towards a door that led backstage.

I gave the guys a wave goodbye and hurried past the door. The butterflies in my stomach got frantic and I reached for the counter, which my instrument was carefully laid out on. I felt sick, really sick. I wasn't about to go rushing to the stage manager and back out now, I was only nervous, I had faced this feeling many times before.

I heard clapping erupt from the amphitheater and swallowed loudly, clapping that loud meant a _huge _audience. I paced back and forth across the large space, twisting my fingers nervously. The performance list had said I was going onstage last, you know what they say 'save the best for last'. I chuckled sarcastically at my little joke and stopped pacing_._

"_I really don't see why you're so nervous, you've performed plenty of times in front of huge audiences. So this shouldn't be that different right?" Haruhi questioned, leaning back against the ___

smooth leather seating of the car. "It shouldn't be. I can't shake off the nerves though".

She thought this over and a small smile came to her face, "Maybe it's because of our new found

__

friends?" Her suggestion made a lot of sense. People at Ouran, especially those who were in and visited the Host Club, were the perfect example of aristocracy and were all swimming in

_money._

"Sounds about right", I chuckled dryly and focused my gaze back to the midnight black landscape outside the window.

"Miss? Miss Rei?" A quiet but urgent voice pulled me from the thoughts between Haruhi and I in the car. "I'm sorry what?" I blinked in surprise and looked into the shadowed eyes of an young member of the stage crew. He smiled softly at me and helped me out of my seat, grabbing my violin off the table next to me.

He straightened me out and made sure my hair wasn't messy while keeping his arm on the small of my back and leading me towards the stage entrance. He kept his face out of my direct sight but I could see his strong jaw line and straight nose.

His hot breath tickled against the skin of my neck as he murmured, "You're about to go on. Wait till they announce you're name then move to the X marked on the floor in the centre and start after the clapping finishes", he explained and I nodded quickly and my eyes darted to the stage where the previous performer was making their exit.

_It's now or never_, I thought and took a deep breath. "Go for it", the boy said and as I started out into the light I glanced back at him and frowned in confusion. It was like I knew him from somewhere.

The audience became silent and the lights dimmed on me. "You can do this Rei", I whispered to myself and readied my bow. Brightness lit up around me and signalled me to let my hand loose. My bow slid across the strings, making the perfect harmony, and I closed my eyes allowing myself to truly feel the music.

My choice tonight lifted me out of my nerves and made my heart thump with excitement. Even if I did open my eyes, I wouldn't meet a pair sitting among the thousands in the audience, it was much too dark. I didn't need too, I kept mine closed and played. I felt more alive than I had in months, I felt real… joy being up here and had forgotten how I lived to perform.

There isn't a way to describe being up there and playing, I think it feels like my playing my soul but no one seems to understand that except me. And then, like that, my bow thrust itself over the last chord and my song was done. My ears were thumping and my heart was racing, I couldn't even hear my heavy breathing over the audience. _I missed you performing_, I thought with a grand smile and dancing off stage.

"Come here you little munchkin!" Dad cried and pulled me into a huge hug, crushing me to his chest. I peeked up and saw tears in his eyes and gaped, horrified. "You we're so good~!" He blubbered and I groaned. The last thing I wanted was waterworks all over my dress. The hosts pulled Haruhi and I and a big group hug, their faces alight.

"The show was spectacular, but you my darling we're the brightest star of them all!" Tamaki declared and gave me his favourite wink. We stood like that, all chatting and I moved to the side to talk with Haruhi.

"Um, did Kyoya go anywhere during the show by any chance?" I asked, I was having even more suspicions about that so-called 'stage crew' guy. She frowned, "Yes, the bathroom, for a few minutes, why?" My eyes flitted over and watched him carefully as he greeted other people around the room. "No reason…"


	9. Museums and Mystery Boys

A/N: The next chapter will probably be original. Don't worry! The Twins Fight will see the light of day soon enough! Merry Late Christmas!

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm up this early?" I heard a soft sigh from the bathroom and Haruhi and she poked her head around the corner. "Because, that foolish fly friend of yours is taking us all out". I studied myself in the mirror, it was still chilly outside so I put on a floral dress with a long white cardigan and black flats.

"He's no friend of mine", I retorted as I applied some mascara and glossed my lips. "Is he anyone's?" She wondered with a smile as she wandered in to grab her jacket. "Most definitely not!" I giggled and we walked to the door. Dad had smashed after last night's performance and would be sleeping like a log to at least early afternoon. I locked the door and looked down.

A long shiny limo was waiting at the entrance, the dark tinted windows ominous. Kyoya's doing no doubt. We clacked down the faded stairs when I thought aloud, "I wonder if his family has a limo farm…" Haruhi gave me one of her trademark 'are-you-insane?' looks.

"You know, they have to like breed limo's or something, it's like they're dispensable. Here have a limo!" I did my deep salesman voice and made Haruhi burst out laughing. "Gosh you're a weirdo Rei-Rei", she sighed as she opened the back door and hopped in. "Yep, I'm as crazy as they come!" I giggled and slammed it after me.

"Yeah…. I've got no clue where we are", I decided with a shrug and plopped myself into the ground. We were by the harbour side and standing in front of some large old building. "Rei! Haruhi protested, "You can't sit here!" We were smack bang in the center of a big courtyard outside the museum; there were smooth marble tiles everywhere and freshly watered trees and plants.

"I'm tired, it's like 8am, and I'm sitting wherever I wanna sit!" I cried and laid my whole body down, stretching out my arms and making little noises. "And how long has it been since you lost you're mind…?" A smooth familiar voice asked.

I didn't bother to stop cloud gazing when I answered, "About the time you waltzed into my life". I heard several people laugh and looked backwards. All the guys were standing behind me, dressed as fabulous as usual, and were all staring at me. Kaoru had an eyebrow raised and was about to ask, "Tired. Whose clever idea was it too get up this early?"

Tamaki's timid hand reached up and I frowned. "You suck man". He chuckled at my response and bent down beside me, making me sit up into a sitting position. "But isn't nice to be able to look over the harbour like this?" He gestured to the glimmering water in front of us and I had to admit he had a point.

"Yeah, you're right. Morning is nice…. Sometimes". He nodded in agreement and lifted me up. "Shall we?" He asked and we walked towards the museums.

Museums were amazing. I adored them and had been to almost all the ones in Tokyo. This one though, was new, and was going to stay on the top of my favourites list. "A museum of creative and performing arts!" I cried as we walked into the lobby. Art, music and their histories as far as the eye could see.

"That's right, this is the museums private opening, invitation only, we all get the chance to walk around and appreciate the work", Kyoya explained while pushing up his glasses. Invitation _only_? Of course Kyoya had the power to get Haruhi and I in. The large halls were mostly empty at this point so I wandered forward and came to a stop in front an enlarged sheet of cursive sheet music that took up the entire wall.

A smile slowly pulled my mouth up and I carefully touched the glass of the case in wonder. "It's Mozart", I whispered as my eyes recognized the beautiful notes scripted on the wall. "Yes, yes it is", Kyoya chuckled warmly as he appeared next to me. I gazed around the room, all the art and music and spied instruments in cases over by a large floor-to-ceiling window.

"This place is like a dream, I'm just in shock", I said dreamily and he laughed, "I guess it would be to you". I couldn't take my eyes off the instruments and started to twitch. "Guys?" I said casually and their heads turned at the sound of my voice.

"I'm gonna take a look around, kay? Meet back here whenever!" I cried and danced away. I felt so happy, like I was walking on air. I eagerly looked over everything; they even had the instruments famous musicians had used! This place was _made_ for me.

I was relaxing on black leather lounge in the middle of one of the art sections of the place. The museum was even bigger than it looked and was a maze too; I'd only caught glimpses of the guys as I passed them once or twice. The piece in front of me was one of those modern contemporary artworks. A large red canvas with a yellow dot in the middle, I was trying to figure out what the artist was 'conveying' but had come with nothing.

"It doesn't say anything", I murmured to myself and jumped in shock when a musical voice laughed. "You could say that, but something on a much larger scale, say how we take the sun for granted?" The voice suggested and locked myself with a pair of soft caramel eyes. I froze in astonishment and felt a shiver across my skin. He was tall, 6ft, and lean and muscular.

He was dressed sharp but casual, his denim Levi's hanging at his waist. He had soft, ruffled ash brown hair and a smug smile. I stood up, I was no match in height at 5'2 and quite thin and willowy. My hair was dead straight today and cut off sharply past my waist and my floral dress billowed around me.

"Ichirou Yoshida, you're looking just as skeptical as always", I said in my sickly sweet voice and gave him a tight smile. He grinned, "I'd say you look distasteful but I prefer my cheek when it isn't red and sore from one of _you're_ slaps". I walked forward, closing the space between us till I was no less than 30 centimeters away. He held his hand out and with a small smile I returned his high five.

His long arms wrapped around me and he lifted me up into the air while I tried not to giggle hysterically. "Put me down!" I ordered with a laugh and he gave me a peck on the cheek. "My dearest Rei, it has been too long since we caused mayhem together! You and me, let's paint the town black!" He winked as we took a seat together on the couch.

"Rou, darling, you're thinking to small scale! We can dance the night away up top Tokyo Dome!" I said in a dramatic voice and he sniggered at me. "And, we'd paint it red not black", I added with a wink and he rolled his eyes. "You my friend, are the same as always. Beautiful, brilliant and hopeless as the Titanic", he laughed softly and gave me a squeeze.

I hadn't seen Ichirou, or Rou as only I was allowed to call him; he'd been busy with his business and playing music in other cities. I think it had been at least 6 months since our last meeting. You wouldn't think with how close we were now, that we hated each other as kids. He'd been a snobby musical jerk who always beat me but he grew on me after time and we got along like Peanut Butter and Jelly.

"Rei?" I heard Haruhi call and my head whipped over to see her and the guys moving to where Rou and I were. I gave them a wave and motioned for Rou to stand up. "You guys, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Ichirou Yoshida, a close friend of mine!" I said with a smile and looked up at Rou who was grinning.

"Hey", he said with his lopsided grin I knew oh too well and looked over to Haruhi. "Ichirou! You've been gone so long!" She cried and gave him a quick hug; they'd met at our many performances and came to know each other well. "Yeah I know, you cut all you're hair! Looks pretty snazzy!" He gave her a wink and ruffled her hair.

I had taken a seat back on the couch while everyone quizzed Rou, well everyone except Kyoya. He was leaning against a wall in front of me with a glare that could kill directed straight at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared back. What was up with him? Did he have a problem with me sitting here? Jeez. When he didn't stop I marched up to him and stared him down.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I demanded with crossed arms. His eyes finally turned away, "I wasn't glaring at you". I adjusted myself so I was back in his line of sight again and kept contact with his eyes. "Bullshit you weren't glaring. Now tell me what's up? You're the one who made us come to this, so don't start complaining". His eyes softened slightly and he turned away again, looking down at his feet.

"It's nothing, just go off and enjoy the museum, I don't care". I gave him one long incredulous look and sighed in frustration, talking to him was giving me a migraine.

"You know, you can keep lying to people about you're true feelings but who are you helping? Certainly not yourself. Get some self-confidence and learn to speak you're mind", I told him in a calm voice and stalked off in the other direction.

There was a café area and garden that led down to the water and I took a seat by myself on one of the docks, my feet dangling off the end. It was early afternoon now and I could see hints of pink and yellow leaking into the once plain blue sky. I heard a few creaks on the wooden planks and someone sat down beside me.

Kyoya had taken his shoes and glasses off and had joined me in dangling my feet over the water. I didn't even look at him, I didn't want too. I was mad and he knew it. I even had a right to be mad at him. I pulled my legs up to my chest, "What do you want?" I asked sourly and watched his face. He didn't answer me, or even look at me; he kept his eyes glued to the water.

My fingers curled into fists as I listened to the silence. "I-I came to apologize", he told me quietly and this caused me to boil over. I stood up suddenly and glared down at him, "I don't want you're apology, what I wanted was an explanation but forget it. It doesn't even matter".

I stomped up the board steps and towards the café, fuming. "I was jealous of him", that smooth voice yelled out and I stopped dead in my tracks. My heap whipped back to look at him but he was still staring at the water with his back to me. I tried but I couldn't form words, I fled for the building.

I couldn't remember which way which. I tried to keep my footsteps quiet as I ran through the halls. I flew around a corner, my heart beating out of control when I saw them: Haruhi, Rou and everyone else. Hikaru and Haruhi had turned at the sound of running and I slammed into him by accident. He steadied me and stared at me in surprise.

"Rei? Hey, are you ok?" I blinked quickly a few times and nodded my head shakily. He frowned and Haruhi moved forward to grab my face. "Rei, what happened? You look like you're about to sick and you're as cold as ice".

I could see Rou's concerned face beside hers. I felt tears form in my eyes and I hugged my sister tightly. "I'm so confused and angry", I whispered and she rubbed my hair gently. "It's ok, it's going to be alright. We'll get you home to daddy, okay?" In the car I pulled out my mobile and texted Rou, **I'll explain soon, I promise**.


	10. Explanations

Class had been a blur. The whole night had been a blur. I'd been feeling weird and shaky ever since I left the museum Sunday afternoon and Haruhi had been watching me like a hawk when I told her I didn't want to eat breakfast this morning. I hadn't even bothered with the proper uniform; I went with the sort of thing the poorer students wore.

I had put on black jeans a white blouse and a button up sweater with the Ouran emblem on it. My hair was tied in two loose braids and I had light make up on and short pointy toed black boots on. I carried my English notebooks and our latest novel, The Scarlet Letter. I had some of the girls in my class complaining about how unfair it was to give us a novel when we weren't fluent.

That wasn't my problem so I ignored them. I choose a corner away from everybody and laid out my work. Silence. That's what I heard. Dust. That's what I smelt. "Dang it", I muttered and slammed the book closed and flipped open my mobile. **5 MISSED CALLS**, it read but also told me I had one unread message. I clicked open.

_Rei please answer my calls, I want to know __your ok. You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want. Just call me back. Rou._ I sighed deeply and dipped my head. "Damn that foolish fly to the pits of hell", I snapped and chuckled the phone, letting it slide across the table and land on the floor on the other side.

"Troubled?" A quiet voice sung out and my head snapped up to see Kaoru standing there, leaning against the bookshelf with a sad smile. "More than you can imagine", I groaned and slumped on the edge of the table. He moved to sit on the table cross-legged and watched me. "Wanna talk about it? Just let it all out", he suggested and I let out a small breath of relief.

He was so easy to talk to. "Does he always do that? Say completely insane things out of the blue?" He raised an eyebrow but kept a straight face. "Well that depends on who we're talking about". I cringed, I knew he knew whom I was talking about but wanted me to confirm it.

"Let's call him Lee", I retorted and he chuckled, "Lee then, well no and yes. Lee does occasionally say things out of no where but those things are always rational and normal, he isn't Tamaki". I considered this but it only made me more confused and I was getting angry. I sighed deeply.

"He loves leaving me confused frustrated and in the dark about him", I muttered and Kaoru said nothing. "What _did_ he say? If that's alright?" He asked quietly. It was Kaoru; I could actually trust him not to say anything. "Not a word to anyone, not even Hikaru", I warned him and took a deep breath.

"He said he was jealous of Ichirou". Kaoru frowned for a second then looked up at me quickly. "I see", was his reply.

I hadn't wanted to come to the club today but I knew I couldn't keep avoiding him. It was time to man up and put my big girl pants on. There weren't as many girls today, good. I wanted a smaller audience if possible. There he was, sitting at his usual table, his only guest for the day wandered off to get a drink.

Even sitting like that, he looked smug and superior and it pissed me off. I felt my outgoing flare fire back into me and I smiled, he wasn't going to be intimidating anyone today.

"Kyoya!" I greeted him with a poster perfect smile, "Mind if I take a seat? Thanks!" I didn't let him get a word in and carefully sat down across from him. Tension hung in the air and we kept our eyes locked on one another's. "Why?" I said the one word briskly and his eyebrow rose at it. "Why?" He replied with a question and my nose twitched.

"You wouldn't expect the famous Mr. Kyoya Ootori to actually feel any emotions let alone jealousy", I said casually. He simply pushed his glasses up and flicked another page over in his book. "You must have misheard", he sighed and flipped through more pages. I gawked at him; I cannot believe he had the nerve to say I 'misheard'.

"Audacious" I said simply and stood up. "Audacious?" He asked with a question mark tacked on the end- again. "I'm adding to the list of things you are, audacious". He seemed amused by this and pressed me to continue. "Now is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I contemplated this, "Neither, it's a terrible thing".

He chuckled and wondered, "And what other words are on this list of yours?" A laughed aloud at him and his eyebrow rose once again, "If I told you that you'd find yourself jumping from the tallest building from depression".

This made him frown and with a cheeky grin on my face and gave him my farewell. "Always a pleasure talking to you, miss Rei", he called but I made no move to show that I'd heard him.

I sat down at my usual table and pulled out the English work I'd being doing earlier. I was so absorbed in the pages of the book I barely noticed my phone buzzing on the table. "Got it!" I cried and scrambled for the phone, flipping it open before it could slip out of my hands. "Hello?" I said breathlessly into the receiver and heard a soft chuckle.

"What _have_ you been doing my dear? You sound rushed!" Rou's musical voice sung back to me. "Drinking my heart out, partying like a madman and turning the town upside-down baby!" I giggled and he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, that's my girl!" He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey where are you?" He asked suddenly and I frowned in confusion, "I'm in Music Room 3 why?" He was silent for a moment. "Can you see the front gates from there?" I told him yes and I heard him chuckle again, "Then take a good look at them". What on earth was he babbling about?

I pushed through the throngs of fan girls surrounding Tamaki and crossed to the window. "I don't get what you're talking…" My voice cut off and I dropped the phone in surprise. Then I burst out laughing. "You are the biggest weirdo ever Rou, I'll give you that", I said to myself and hung up. "Hey Kyoya?" I yelled out and he turned his head in my direction.

"I'll be back soon!" I cried and pulled open the club room doors and dashed out. I tried not to trip and I pushed myself faster through the empty halls. There he was, outside the gate. Standing on the top of his car, a Rolls Royce, with a huge sign that read 'HI'. I sighed but couldn't stop my laughter as I walked up to his car.

"Do you have nothing to do with your time? School maybe?" He cringed at me and took a seat on the roof, "School finished early today". I gave him an incredulous look, "In other words, you ditched. I'm glad we had this conversation. Oh by the way, Hi". He grinned like a Cheshire cat. You couldn't hate him.

When you saw the way Ichirou Yoshida acted around me, you wouldn't think of him to be aristocracy. I asked him once and he told me, _I'm not the heir so some big company like some of ___

kids at your school. I've just got to live up to and pass my parents shadows in the music world, something I'm already achieving. It's a lot more relaxing, I'm allowed to go wild and

_basically do whatever I want_.

I guess he had it a lot easier than the guys in the club. When he needed too, he cleaned up nice and looked the part but preferred to chuck on jeans and a shirt around me. I took a seat next to him on the roof and leaned against my knee, watching him. He was definitely attractive. You couldn't deny that.

Those soft caramel eyes, tousled ash coloured hair and an easy going smile. He caught my eyes studying his face and took it as a look of appraisal. "You're kind of mysterious", I told him and considered that with a smile. "How did you come to that conclusion? I mean I could think of several things you'd call me but mysterious wasn't one of them", he wondered and looked deeply into my eyes for an answer.

I deliberated, "How to explain it, when you look at you now you don't see a hint of the boy at those high class parties. It's like a double life". My explanation made some sense, at least to me. "Its not really, they're both me. The boy with you now and the one at the parties", he told me with a small smile.

I believed him; those eyes didn't lie, not to me. "Though, I like the boy with you more than the one at the parties", he added with a mischievous grin. "Mm?" He nodded, "He's more fun when he's with you".

"It's getting late", I noticed with surprise. We'd been out on the car roof, watching the clouds for at least two hours now. I cringed, I had said I was going back to the club but it was a little late now, it was getting close to 6:30pm. Haruhi had most likely taken the back gate with both her and my bags.

_I'll make her something special for dessert tonight,_ I thought and sat up. I hopped down off and roof and stretched, arching my back. Rou followed me and opened the back door of the car and gestured towards me to get in. "I'm giving you a lift home, it's too late for a young thing like you to be walking around alone".

I raised an eyebrow at him and was about to argue when he grabbed my arm and pushed me in with him. "Anything could happen out there you know, there's a lot of creeps around…" He muttered. I sighed and patted his cheek, "I'll take care of myself". He didn't look convinced but dropped the subject. As we pulled out outside our apartment complex he walked around to my door and gave me his hand.

"You are always a gentlemen when you need to be", I giggled and he bowed. "It has been my pleasure milady, please have a good night". I curtsied, "Why thank you, I will milord". Just before he shut the door he winked and I rolled my eyes, what a usagi.

Haruhi was already making dinner when I walked I and waved to acknowledge she knew I was home. "Dad will be home late", she yelled over the frying pan and I nodded. I collapsed to my bed, fully clothed and held up my phone. **1 MISSED CALL**. I groaned as I read the caller ID, Kyoya Ootori. Dang it, what did that foolish fly want now?


	11. The Twins Fight!

I yet out a huge yawn as the bell rang. I flopped over my desk and buried my face in my English work. "School is hard", I moaned and I heard a pair of matching laughs. "Come on Rei-Rei! Cheer up!" Kaoru laughed and ruffled my hair and I grumbled at him, I had it all nice and straight today.

"Don't call me Rei-Rei!" I said grouchily which only made him laugh harder. "Oh Rei-Rei! You're so funny!" Hikaru sniggered and patted my back. "Club time~! Club time~!" They sang and skipped out the door. I stumbled after them, my head hanging low. "_Where_ do they get their energy?" I wondered and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

I guess I looked a little worse for wear, but I had my reasons, a certain foolish fly had decided to leave me with a mysterious missed call late last night. _I think he likes me better when I'm tired… so he can come to the rescue and carry me to the infirmary_, I decided with a shudder and felt my blood starting to boil.

I struck out, punching at the air and stomped up and down, most likely looking like an angry kitten. "Why. Won't. He. Die?" I yelled and kept throwing my fit. "Dying isn't as easy as you think it is", a smooth voice informed me and I stopped dead in my path and twirled around. "Speak of the devil", I muttered and glared at Kyoya, he gave me his usual smug smile and walked past me.

"You look like a fool jumping there in the hallway", he called back to me and disappeared into the club. "Who's a fool?" I yelled back at him, breathing heavily. My fingers were in fists and my bag was chucked on the ground. "One day", I told myself, "One day when murder is legal"; I muttered and followed after him.

The club hours started off as usual, I played my piano and got a landslide of compliments from the hosts afterward and they charmed their hopelessly romantic customers. All was good. I was giving my best glares to Kyoya who pretended I didn't exist; he still remained at the top of my 'most hated people in the universe' list and had taken a permanent seat.

Things quietened down and I settled on one of the lounges next to Mori-senpai, absorbed in a book. "Let's all play the Which One Is Hikaru Game!" I heard the twins cry and my head peeked up over the back of the couch to investigate. The twins had put on horrendous green hats, not that I'd ever tell them what I really thought of them, and had covered their parts.

"So?" They asked, "Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" The entire group of girls look flustered and confused, I couldn't understand why, the answer was easy. "That sounds like a stupid game", Haruhi stated as she walked past them and I watched quietly, leaning lazily over the top of the couch. "That's not very nice!" Hikaru cried and looked genuinely hurt even though I knew he was faking it.

"I don't understand it", I started and they all looked over to me, "I mean why are you guys so popular?" Both of their eyes went wide and I rolled around over the top of the couch, completely bored.

"I mean so what your twins, I've met twins before, and either way you guys are completely different which is why that game of yours is so pointless", I explained to them and yawned again, I could do with a nap. "Y-You can tell us apart?" Kaoru asked suddenly and I nodded sleepily.

"Can't everyone? I mean it's so easy, you're Hikaru and your Kaoru", I pointed at them, which only caused their eyes to widen further. I flopped back down onto the couch and opened my book again.

"It's the end of way that it used to be…" I murmured sleepily and smiled, singing the lyrics happily. "Let the world keep turning, because I'll be standing here…" I mumbled again then sat up suddenly, the book falling off my face. "I didn't eat that cookie!" I cried and looked around the room, confused.

The girls were still seated everywhere and some of them were giving me dirty looks. Aw crap, I'd fallen asleep. "You're the one that sucks at math!" I heard angry voices and stumbled to my feet to see what the commotion was.

"Sleeping beauty awakens", Kyoya's smooth voice said and I gave him a glare. "Oh shut it you stupid megane", I snapped back, I didn't need him to ruin my mood. The twins were in each others faces, yelling at the top of their lungs. "I don't choose to sleep in your bed! I just do it because you look lonely!" Kaoru backlashed and I flinched, they sounded really angry.

"What happened?" I whispered to Haruhi and she sighed, "I don't really know myself", she whispered back and watched the twins. "SEX PIXIE!" Hikaru cried. "SICKO!" Kaoru yelled back at him. "YOUR MAMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP!" They cried in unison and gritted their teeth.

"That's it, we're over!" I just watched in confusion as they stalked off in opposite directions. "Well", I started trying to change the tone of the room to something lighter, "That was fun!"

The next day seemed to start off better. The point of attention in that sentence being _seemed_. I had settled into my desk and looked at the empty desks on either side of me, the twins still hadn't arrived. _I wonder if they're ok_, I thought as the classroom door opened. I saw the vibrant flamingo pink hair before I saw whose head it was on.

"Hikaru!" I said in shock, "What happened to your hair?" He smiled friendly at me, but something about the motion felt forced. "I dyed it! Pink suits me huh?" He took his seat on the left side of me. "Ugh, yeah, sure" I replied as the door opened again. "Dear lord", I whispered as a head of bubblegum blue hair waltzed in.

"Moring Rei-Rei! Great day!" Kaoru said happily and stood behind his chair. "Yeah… great", I replied robotically my eyes glued to his hair. _That has got to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen_, I thought and gulped, I could not tell him that! "I was finally able to sleep by myself last night", he told me, "But then I has this horrible dream that my stylist dyed my hair pink! It was so ugly!"

He laughed and I cringed, glancing over at Hikaru. He reached over and grabbed Kaoru's chair, so his brother fell to the floor. My head flicked back to Kaoru who then grabbed Hikaru's chair, making him fall to the floor. "Oh no…" I muttered as the war started, they threw everything in sight, a child's fight.

Following them with Haruhi to the cafeteria turned out to be a bad idea. When they went to order their lunches they ended up ordering the same thing, something that only irked them more. "This hopeless", I groaned to Haruhi and she nodded in agreement. "Are you guys still fighting? Jeez!" A voice asked and we turned to see the rest of club joining us.

"Oh Rei~! Haruhi~! I didn't expect to see you here!" He said all flustered and bounced about in front of us. Stupid idiot. "We normally eat in our classroom but we were worried out them" Haruhi explained and pointed back at where the twins were still fighting over lunch.

I turned my head to the side and watched them fight with a frown; "They really don't go halfway on anything, do they?" I wondered with a sigh and heard a cold chuckle. "No, no they don't", Kyoya, replied and my head shot up. I watched him blankly and he raised an eyebrow, "Do you want something?"

I kept my blank expression when I replied, "Yeah, you dead". He chuckled softly and gave me a smug grin, "Sorry, but I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon". My eyes narrowed, "Dang it".

Lunch finished and we all moved to the clubroom. We had dismissed the customers for the afternoon and we're all seated around a large table. I leaned back on my chair and mumbled lyrics to myself, practicing my guitar chords in the air. "What are you doing?" Honey wondered and I smiled at him.

"I miss my guitar, o my pretending I have her and I'm playing. It's good practice!" I told him and his eyes lit up. "A guitar? Bring it in! We haven't heard you play a guitar before!" He begged me and I couldn't say no to those eyes. "Sure", I promised him and pulled him closer, "I might even sing if you guys behave".

Honey started bouncing about; "Everyone's gotta be on his or her best behaviour now!" He informed everyone and they gave us a chorus of confused looks. Slam, the doors flew open and trouble entered. I groaned, they were _still_ bickering. "Is there no end to this madness?"

I wondered aloud and returned to leaning back on my chair, gazing at the ceiling. "I wonder…" Haruhi sighed and I couldn't help but smile. She often got annoyed at my cryptic questions.

The twins had started another war, this time involving Honey, his bunny and Mori-senpai. They were breathing heavily and glaring at each other when we moved up. "Haven't you had enough? You're driving me crazy!" Tamaki groaned and Hikaru turned his glare on him. "Driving you crazy? How do you think I feel? I every time I look in a mirror I see _his_ face!"

His words were full of poison but for some reason didn't make me flinch like everyone else did. "I'm sick and tired of being mistake as you Kaoru! I hate your guts!" Kaoru's teeth gritted and he spat his reply back at his brother, "You took the words right out of my mouth! I hate you so much, I bought this! Beelzenef the cursed doll!"

I frowned at the wooden cat doll, who the hell was Beelzenef? Seeing my confusion Tamaki leaned forward, "He's that weirdo Nekozawa's idol!" He said in a small voice and shrunk away from the doll in terror. Nekozawa? Did his mean that guy in the black coat who had popped by the club earlier? Wow. That guy really needs to spend more time in the light.

"I'm going to complete the curse! I'm going to write you're name on the back!" Kaoru threatened and scrawled something across the back of the doll. I sighed, this act was getting old. I could see my sister losing her patience and before she could wack them

I asked loudly, "When are you guys going to drop the act?" This got their attention and they stopped to look at me in horror. I grinned; I got them right where I wanted them. "I give you points for the acting, but every act must end. Like they say, 'the show must go on'!" I said casually and leaned against the back of one of the lounges.

Hikaru smiled at me, "If we make up you have to make us a promise". I thought about this and decided it was the only compromise I would get, "Fine". The both grinned and moved back into their usual positioning, "We come over to your house soon". This made me stop and I froze, they had caught _me_! I tried to pretend nothing was wrong and smiled, "Sure thing!"

We were moving out this weekend and I'm sure they were going to be a little more than surprised when they saw the new place, thinking we'd lived there all along.

And that was it; the twins returned to their brotherly act and fortunately washed the dye out of their hair. They made sure that I didn't forget the little promise we made and made the habit of reminding me every hour. "I can't wait to see your room Rei-Rei! We three will have to sleep in the bed together!" Hikaru grinned deviously at me and I shot him a look.

"Not in your wildest dreams", I informed him with a superior smile, "I have some standards and sorry but you don't make the cut". He narrowed his eyes and I smiled angelically, giving him a wink. "Better luck next time~!" I sung and waved as I walked out the door.


	12. Jungle Pool SOS!

A/N: I decided to skip 'The Grade School Is The Naughty Type Completely' because i was quite bored. I mgiht post was i had written up for that episode later ^_^ Hope you enjo this KyoyaxRei action! Drama, drama and more drama C:

* * *

I leaned back on the chair, placing a hand over my face to ward off the rays of light shining in. I couldn't decide whether I was angry or happy, it was hard to tell. Being abducted from school made me lean towards angry but where I had been abducted made me lean towards happy. I rolled onto my back and pouted, kicking my legs back and forth, I was hungry but my spot was so relaxing.

"Is there a problem?" A smooth, icy voice asked and my pout switched to a grimace. I bolted out of my seat and blew long strands of brown hair from my face, "Nothing _you_ can help me with". Kyoya raised an eyebrow and watched me with interest; he irked me that's what he did.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked rudely and turned to stalk off towards the refreshments bar. "No I don't", he called out to me, "But just remember who let you come here today". I stopped dead in my tracks and my fingers twitched, he had a too excellent point.

I mean this was his family's Water Resort and I was being allowed to spend time here before it was opened to the public. "Yeah, yeah", I muttered and grabbed an iced tea.

The park was beautiful, you couldn't deny that. Honey was sitting on Mori-senpai's back and he was swimming against the current in the pool across from me. Kaoru and Hikaru appeared with my sister, dressed in a horrid yellow sweatshirt of all things. They spied me and I groaned as the twins inched towards me.

"Rei-Rei! You look amazing in our mother's design!" Kaoru said happily and I looked down at myself. They had forced me into a purple and blue, floral two piece swimsuit with little frills on it earlier. "Really?" I wondered and did a little twirl. "Really!" Hikaru confirmed and I blushed a little, they really did know who to make a girl feel special.

"HIKARU! KAORU! Stop harassing my little sister!" Tamaki growled and stepped in front of me, covering me protectively. I heard them start to complain and I sighed, knocking Tamaki upside the head. "Stop it!" I ordered and gave him a mild glare. Haruhi and I raised our eyebrows as he retreated to his legendary 'emo corner', he could be such a child sometimes.

The twins whipped out a pair of huge water guns and shot Tamaki straight in the face. They started laughing and Tamaki acted mature, for once, brushing them off and wiping his face dry. Hikaru seemed to take this as a challenge and the devils themselves leaned forward, latching themselves to me.

"Hey Rei-Rei, I think it's about time we got married! Then we can go honeymooning in The Bahamas!" Kaoru suggested and Hikaru leaned in to peck me on the cheek. That got Tamaki going, as expected, he shot around and started loading his gun at an alarming rate. "As if I'd let Rei marry you two!"

Tamaki declared and made a lunge forward, his gun aimed for us. In a Tamaki-wise fashion, he slipped. On what I don't know, but his flamboyant slide and smash into a pole was too funny. "Hey Rei-chan~! Come swimming with me!" I heard Honey cry and saw that Mori-senpai had retired from the pool and was now standing in the shade with Haruhi.

"Sure!" I cried back and ran for the pool, jumping into the air and making a huge splash as I connected with the water's surface.

Bubbles swam in front of my face and my head burst out of the water, droplets covering my hair. Honey started giggling and splashed me, a war he wanted? Then the waters current seemed to increase, strange. "Hey, do you feel that?" I asked him and he gave me an odd look. "What?" He wondered and froze at something behind me.

I swivelled around in the water and spotted the huge tidal wave heading towards us, I froze in shock. "Hey guys?" I asked frantically and saw Haruhi and the twins look over at me. "That", I stated pointed to the giant wave coming towards us, "Will be a problem".

It engulfed us, spun all around and I felt my ears pop and my head spin. It was strange and disorientating, very uncomfortable. Then everything went black as another burst of water hit me.

From what I could see, which wasn't a lot to begin with, it was quite dark. My face was pressed into the soil, rich and moist, and I was damp. I sat up slowly, coughing up water and rubbed my eyes, taking everything in. I was somewhere in the forest, obviously quite a bit away from the pools now. Honey was gone, I was alone.

"Hello?" I asked quietly and flinched at the sound of birds nearby. I got to my feet and looked the water rushing by a few metres down from me. If I stuck to the river I was sure to run into people, it was the best plan I could think of. I pushed my way through the fronds of plants, listening to the sound of rushing water close by.

"Hello?" I called out, louder this time but still got no reply. It was getting darker, like a shadow was passing over the water park and didn't help me feel anymore secure. I started moving quicker, rushing through the forest, desperate. I had bad experiences getting lost as a child and still hated it now. I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped on an uprooted part of a tree and fell forward, feeling a sharp pain slice through my leg.

"Dang it", I muttered and brushed the dirt from my face, bothered by the throbbing pain in my leg. Vivid red blood ran down my leg, dripping from my toes and I felt my stomach lurch. A long gash ran from the bottom of my knee down to almost my ankle. Ouch. The pain was sharp, and I gritted my teeth, taking small uneven breathes.

"I can handle this, I can handle this", I repeated to myself and grabbed hold of the tree, inching my way up it slowly so I was sort of standing. I gave up and slid back down, my swimmers all dirty from the moist soil. "Please hurry", I whispered leaning my head against the tree.

I was half asleep, my consciousness lingering. I heard rustling and my head snapped up, scanning the area around me. Mori-senpai's head emerged from a huge fern and I blinked a few times, trying to focus on his face. I felt light headed and drowsy, most likely from loss of blood and was freezing.

"M-Mori-senpai?" I stuttered and he nodded moving to my side silently. He gazed down at me and spotted my wound, hard not to, and grunted to himself. Swiftly he placed his arms under my legs and back and picked me up, bridal style. I winced, more pain spiked up, but nodded to inform him that I was ok. He carried me through the trees, his eyes alert, watching everything at once.

It was quiet, peaceful; I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sharp pain pulsating through my leg. We had moved into a large open space when they appeared. They surrounded us, all dressed in the same black uniforms, visors covering their eyes. "Put the girl down!" they commanded their guns aimed at Mori-senpai. I stared, in shock as they moved forward to free me from Mori's grip. We're they insane?

One of them roughly grabbed my arm and pulled on it, forcing me to tip out of Mori's arms. I hit the ground with a slam and cried out in pain. "Takashi! Get down!" I heard a high voice yell and glanced up to see Honey standing on one of the trees branches, holding a thick vine.

He swung down, knocking out most of the attackers on one go. He leaped off the vine, getting the rest of the uniform-clad men.

"Rei-chan? Are you ok?" Honey asked in a worried voice and bent down beside me. I bit my lip and nodded quickly, only to get a hard look from Mori. "Don't lie", he instructed me and I nodded again. "It really hurts", I whispered in a crackly voice and took some deep breaths.

"Takashi, you've done a good job of protecting Rei-chan", Honey told Mori proudly and he gently picked me up. I could hear some voices in the distance but they were only slight buzzing sounds. "Tired…" I mumbled to myself and only barely saw Mori look down at me; he was all fuzzy around the edges. "She's ice cold", he heard him say but it sounded very far away, like he was at the end of a long tunnel.

"Rei-chan? Hang on ok! We're almost there!" Honey whispered in my ear and I somehow managed to nod. The voices in the distance were now much closer and I could see lights in front of me. We broke out of the trees into a paved part of the park, close to where we had originally been and I could see familiar faces nearby.

"Rei!" I heard more than one voice cry and footsteps rushed towards us. I opened my arms and saw Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins leaning over me. They all looked frantic and tired, but more than that: scared. "Rei, what on earth happened?" Haruhi demanded, gripping my hand tightly.

I wanted to answer her, I really did, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. It was like it was locked away, in a place I couldn't reach. "Tripped", I said in a small broken voice and coughed slightly.

Mori laid me down on a chair and I sighed, it was much more comfortable. "Someone get a first aid kit and call an ambulance!" Haruhi yelled and I watched as everyone rushed around, searching for medical supplies. Someone came and sat down beside me and I slowly looked up to se Kyoya, he face hidden behind his hair.

"Hey", I said quietly but he didn't answer. Instead he chuckled quietly, but the motion felt sad and twisted not happy or amused. "Do you", he started in a tortured voice, "realize just how much pain you've caused me?" I was confused, what was he on about. He looked up, and I saw the pained look in his eyes, staring down at me.

"I was so worried about you, and now you're hurt- badly". He said the words quietly and I kept silent, not to be considerate but out of shock. He bent down beside me, his face inches from mine. "I couldn't stand it", he began, "If you were ever taken away from me, it would be the end of my world". His hand slipped into mine and his eyes shot down to look at it.

"You're so cold…" he whispered to himself and squeezed my hand tighter. "I'll be fine, I'm a fighter", I explained quietly and looked up to see the red and blue lights flashing outside. "It'll be ok", I assured him before Haruhi came rushing over to me.

The road was bumpy as we drove, Haruhi beside me in the back of the ambulance. I could feel my conscious slipping from me, but I kept holding on. _I wonder what I'll remember __tomorrow_, I thought to myself and it almost seemed laughable.

To forget everything, that would be nice. A clean break, a new start. But only the fortunate got luxuries such as that. I on the other hand, am not so lucky.


	13. Hospital Visits

I gazed up at a plain white ceiling. I never knew china white could be so painful to look at. But I guess that's to be expected after staring at it for three straight hours day after day. The walls surrounding me were also painted the same white; it felt as though they were crushing me.

And the smell, sterile, too clean. It made me want to gag. But gagging wouldn't make it go away, it was pointless. There were hawks too; watching my every move carefully and noting everything they saw. I've never liked the hospital.

It was lonely, too quiet. I hated it. I buried myself under my sheets, hiding my face from the world, I felt better that way. Like I was hidden in my own little world, where there were no worries and I could always be happy. But in the end, it's all a lie. Everything always is. The door creaked open and my head peeked out from behind the crisp white sheets. Tamaki stood in the doorway, uncertainty spelled all over his face.

"Hey", he said quietly and strolled into the room, taking a seat beside my head. I didn't answer him, I wasn't sure how. I'd been in the hospital for a week now; Haruhi and Dad had been my own visitors. I averted my eyes, watching the clock intently. He accepted my silence graciously and kept quiet himself. It was actually kind of…nice. The silence between us wasn't awkward in any way, it was peaceful. I hadn't realized just how much I missed company.

"It's ok you know", I said softly and he fixed his eyes on me, eyes that I finally met. I could see the confusion in those purple eyes, "For not coming…you know to visit. I don't mind". A content smile passed over his lips and he chuckled quietly, his hand reaching out to tousle my hair. "You really are to kind for your own good" he laughed. I dropped my eyes to my hands and clamped my mouth shut. __

That isn't true! My thoughts yelled at me. _It's all a lie; I'm not really kind! Please don't listen!_ He noticed my change and leaned forward to take my hand, "You ok?" He asked gently. I sat up suddenly, my long hair in soft waves around my face. "No, I'm not", I replied calmly.

I winced slightly as I adjusted my position, moving my leg with the new stitches still hurt a little. I placed my hands in my lap, but didn't look at Tamaki; I stared at the painting on the wall. It was rather depressing. Coloured in red and black, it depicted something similar to the depths of hell. _Why_ they had it in a hospital room was beyond me, but it was a marvelous piece of work either way.

"I haven't been truthful with myself lately", I started, my eyes unreadable. "Ever since Mum died all those years ago I've been trying to act like an adult. I've shoved away my fears and lost parts of myself along the way. I know Haruhi has noticed but she's too kind to do anything about it, it's just like her", my joke had no humor to it and neither of us laughed.

"And now, I don't even know who the real Rei is, she's lost within me". Tamaki had kept quiet up until this pint but now spoke softly, "All of it is you, every side of the coin is part of you Rei. It's what we call a personality". It was unexpected, but made a lot of sense. I reflected over his words, I let them run though my mind repeatedly.

"It's all me…" I mused and I felt his hand slither into mine. "Yes, and we love every side of you. Whether you're smiling or crying, it's all the Rei we know and love", he told me and I felt a salty spike in my eyes. One tear slid down my cheek and I took a deep breath, "The truth is", I started in a broken voice, "I'm scared. So scared. I'm scared of being left behind, of being alone. Loneliness…it's my greatest fear", my voice was now barely a whisper and the tears ran freely down my flushed cheeks.

He stroked me hand gently, "When I was out there, in the forest, it was like the nightmares I kept having after Mum's funeral. Me all alone, Haruhi and Dad disappearing and leaving me in a world of darkness. Those nightmares tortured my sleep for years…" His hand squeezed mine and I peered up at Tamaki's sad face.

"I want you to remember something Rei, never ever forget this, it's our promise to you", he said gently referring to all the hosts. "Vous n'êtes pas seul", his voice whispered._ "You are not alone"._

The days passed quickly after that, Tamaki was the only one who visited me; I suspected Haruhi had told the others not too. It was nice; he came in each morning with a different sort of pastry, absolute heaven compared to the trash-worthy hospital food. We just talked, about each other, our lives, our friends, our experiences.

He told me a lot about his mother, a subject I knew he didn't bring up often. And in return I talked about mine. Ever since I let everything loose I felt… free. Like I was a feather, I could flutter away with a small breath of wind. It was brilliant, I loved it. I felt as though I could really smile. We talked about our flaws and our perfections, we talked about everything.

I had proved to the nurses that I was well enough and they let me out into the hospitals large, shaded courtyard. "It's kind of weird", I started, leaning back on the wooden bench next to Tamaki, the breeze blowing my hair around. "I've never opened up this much with anyone before, not even Haruhi", I told him. This surprised him and even seemed to upset him a little.

"You need to let people in Rei, especially Haruhi", he advised me. I thought this over, I knew all his words were correct but I couldn't completely comprehend them. "I do try, maybe not as hard as I should, but I do. Trust is…precious. I usually give it out too freely", I clarified, stretching my arms.

"Trust…" He seemed lost in thought and I leaned against him. "I'll try harder", I decided. You could hear the smile in my voice.

I was sitting in the hospital's lounge, complete with a flat screen television and comfy lounges. It was late afternoon now and Tamaki had called early this morning to tell me he couldn't make it today. My leg was propped up on the cushions, thin bandages crisscrossing across my wound, protecting the delicate stitches. I could mostly walk on it, but the nurses insisted I still use the crutches; it was a pain but did take off some of the strain.

"Miss Fujioka?" A shrill voice called and gave them a fleeting look; it was a young nurse looking through the door. "A visitor", she informed me and I nodded turning my attention back to the television screen. "You seem better", an entrancing voice perceived and my neutral expression faltered. I heaved a sigh and my fingers twitched.

"I am", I informed Kyoya in a calm voice, not looking at him. He took a seat near me, making the smart move not to sit directly next to him. "I'm", I started indecisive, "Not sure if I want you to be here". He said nothing but I saw him lean forward on his knees in the corner of my eye. "There was a reason Tamaki has been the only visiting", I told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" He asked, I could hear the question but kept silent. "May I ask", he began in a composed voice, "Why you wish me not to be here?" That frustrated me; my eyes shot him a fierce look. "Don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about Kyoya", his name was like poison on my tongue and I sighed angrily.

"You never give me a straight answer, you are always unbelievably cryptic and you leave me frustrated and puzzled. I don't like being like that", I enlightened him, the hair falling over my shoulder, hiding my face. He was hushed for a long time, all I could hear was the soft clicking from the clock. "I haven't met anyone like you before", he said in a subtle voice. _There he goes again, cryptic, _I thought annoyed when he spoke again.

"No one sees me like you do, you see right through me, it's unsettling". I wasn't sure what to make of his sudden confessions; he always confused me like this. I sighed deeply, rubbing my temples, "Please, please explain what you're trying to say. And please say it straight!" I said, exasperated. The long seconds of his usual silence weren't helping me calm down

I was getting a headache. "Can't you figure it out?" He wondered quietly and I gritted my teeth. "A person usually explains their own strange behaviour!" I said displeased. Again, he said nothing. I had this sick feeling he wasn't going to explain himself, not today. My eyes were fixed on the tiled floor and I looked up to say something.

His lips connected with mine, desperate and mysterious, keeping all their secrets locked within. His kiss was urgent and passionate, his cool hand on top of mine, holding me in place. I leaned back in shock, my eyes wide and jolted. I tried to form words, but nothing made it past my lips. I felt that familiar hot rush cross my cheeks and I looked down quickly.

"Kyoya, I think you should leave", I said in an even voice, trying to stay calm. I watched him as he stood up and stared at his back as he disappeared out the door. As soon as he was out of my line of sight I straightened up, pushing all the hair off my face, my head cocked to the side. I was lost in thought; did I even know what to think?

I wasn't entirely sure if I was upset… I didn't think so but I still couldn't be sure. I think disbelief was my main emotion for now, did that really just happen? Surely it was an illusion…right?

I thanked the nurses as I left on one crutch, trying not to depend on it too much. I'd been tossing and turning all night, but I was so glad to be free of those white walls and back in the real world. Haruhi had called earlier to tell me dad would be there to pick me up soon. I sat down on a bench with my small bag of belongings close to my side. My thoughts were all over the place, I couldn't think straight.

I lightly touched a finger to my lips and chuckled, it was actually kind of amusing from my perspective. "So that's what you were trying to tell me…" I murmured with my mouth in a straight line. "How bothersome", I noted as dad pulled up. "But I guess that's just the way you are", I laughed to myself and looked up at the cloudless blue sky with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Please any suggestions you have are welcome; I've changed the way I set out the breaks- thank you very much everyone! Kyoya will (hopefully) set his pride as an Ootori to the side soon and explain everything. Though it's nice to have Rei understanding everything now!


	14. The Sun, The Sea and The Host Club: Pt 1

"The beach?" I speculated, slight concern in the back of my mind, which I ignored. I was sitting in a pair of thin black jeans and a white blouse with a maroon sweater unbuttoned over the top, my leg now only wearing a fine layer of bandages over the top, hidden under my jeans. I had a thick book in my hand and looked up at the twins. They were looming over Haruhi and I with devious grins plastered on their faces.

"Of course, the beach!" They sang eagerly. I was confused, this was definitely a bolt out of the blue, why the beach of all things? We'd just been near the water and that hadn't gone very well. "But…why?" Haruhi questioned, suspicion in her voice. "Don't you remember? You said you'd like to go to a real beach!" The said in unison and she frowned, "Did I say that?"

Hikaru frowned and replied in a bone-dry voice, "Yes Haruhi". That was it, their crafty grins were back and they bounced down to our faces. "Here's the best part", Kaoru started and winked. "We brought a large range of swimsuits for you choose from~!" Hikaru sang proudly and they showcased the many bikini-clad plastic models behind them.

I didn't try and hid the distaste all over my face. This wasn't funny, not to me. "Be realistic guys", I grumbled, "I don't exactly want to go around with this all exposed!" I pointed to my propped up leg with a frown. That wasn't getting through to the twins, they ignored my unhappiness easily.

"Rei-Rei, did you know that you could make a leg wound look fabulous?" Kaoru questioned me and slowly one of my eyebrows rose_. Ok, I'll go along with this_, I decided and smiled angelically back at him. "Oh?" I replied and he leaned forward till he was eye level with me. "And that's why you're going to choose one of these fabulous designs and wear it with pride when we leave", he instructed me. I pouted but took his outstretched arm.

While looking up and down at different floral designs that Kaoru would choose out for me I noticed a bobble of blonde hair hiding behind a pillar, an evil aura being emitted from it. Tamaki rose to his feet, brandishing a smooth baseball bat. He sauntered over to us, swinging it back and forth and I took a small step back, and I wasn't about to trust that creepy grin of his!

"You two", he started in a low voice, "Stop harassing my little girls!" That was it he went crazy and started chasing the hysterical twins around the clubroom with the bat, swinging it madly. "Idiots…" Haruhi and I said in harmony and started laughing.

It was quiet; the only sound I could hear was the quiet rush as waves ran up the sand and the trees nearby dancing in the breeze. I stretched out in the shade of the umbrella, my towel soft against my skin and my toes dipped in the sand. "This is the life", I murmured in satisfaction, a small smile on my lips.

"Then why don't you come more often?" The straightforward question came from that familiar smooth voice. I hid my twitching fingers and replied in a dry voice, "Unlike you, some people don't have the money to travel whenever they like". He muttered something to himself but I disregarded him happily, soaking up the warmth beating down on my back.

After the…_events_… that played out while I was in the hospital, Kyoya and I had spoken more than a word or two to each other. I wasn't sure _what_ to say, it was him acting on impulse and I got this sick feeling that he wasn't going to mention what happened, at least not till we were completely alone. My brow puckered at the thought of us alone, that's when he caught me off guard, I never knew what to expect.

It was early morning in Okinawa, the sun high in the sky shining brilliantly. Down by the shore a group of fervent young ladies were lining up, each waiting for the short time they could spend beside the infamous Host Club King, otherwise known as Tamaki Suoh. He really had got us all, that foolish fly; I hadn't expected him to bring the ladies along with us.

I wasn't very comfortable with the fact that he had gotten a jump on me, the one who always saw through him, but I wasn't planning to admit anything to him anytime soon. Each of the hosts were about doing their usual thing, charming the ladies and setting the fire in their hearts alight. Honey had bounded up to me a few moments ago pleading for me to join him in the water but I gave a little shake of my leg and apologized.

The doctor who had been seeing me wasn't too happy about me venturing to the beach but had grudgingly agreed. It was a perfect day, the sky was cloudless and there was a refreshing breeze. "Princess?" Tamaki voice called and I looked up in surprise; he was bending down beside me.

"Won't you please come join us?" He asked me earnestly. I didn't really want to leave my nice spot in the shade but those violet eyes were impossible to deny. "Alright! Alright!" I succumbed to his pleads and he helped me to my feet.

"Hey Rei-chan~! Wanna come hellfish shunting with me?" Honey yelled from his spot by the water, Mori-senpai lingering protectively a few metres behind him. I smiled ruefully at him as I stumbled across the sand, "Sorry Honey, but I don't this is that kind of beach. You aren't going to find many-" My words cut off and I looked closer at the sand, baffled.

It was covered with shellfish! Even crabs, the whole nine yards. "This is ridiculous!" I muttered in disbelief and plonked down beside him. "Don't they look yummy?" He smiled angelically and held up a giant crab. I flinched, up close they were more than a little creepy, but delicious none the less. Don't get the wrong idea, bugs and any other sort of creepy crawly creatures and I keep a relatively good relationship, but lets just say I prefer not to have them in my close circle of friends.

I scooped up a handful of warm sand, letting it slip between my fingers slowly, content. "Oh Haruhi~! Isn't this crab…crabtivating?" Tamaki asked my sister and I groaned at his bad joke. "Oh yeah!" My sister laughed and I watched her with a small smile as she happily shoveled 'side dishes' into her bucket.

Honey had wriggled over to her side and was placing different shellfish in her bucket, them both sharing an animated conversation about tonight's dinner. _Is food all that's on her mind?_ The thought wandered through my brain but I discarded it.

I never spoke badly of Haruhi, not even slightly, not even when I was furious with her, I just couldn't handle that sort of guilt. Not when she was always there for me, being not only a sister but also a best friend.

I was sitting in the sand, forming the base of what I hoped would turn out to be a magnificent sandcastle when two large shadows loomed into view, standing right behind me. "Hey Rei-Rei", the twins said together, their voices dripping with something unlawful. "Mm?" I kept my voice aloof, focusing on sculpting the moist sand in my hands. They bent down on either side of me, impish grins all around.

"We want to know more about you and Haruhi", they declared and I eyed them suspiciously. "What about us…?" I asked warily, my eyes alert. They didn't answer me, just grinned like a pair of chesire cats. Untrustworthy, that's what those grins said.

They leaped to their feet and danced over to Tamaki, they started whispering something and my eyes narrowed. They were up to something… I hate being out of the loop.

Well, that had been interesting. After being led into a wet cave, only visible at low tide, put into the back of a truck in total darkness and had sharp items pointed at me the twins gave up on me. Apparently they had been playing the 'Find out the Fujioka sister's weakness' game. In my case, not very successful.

Tamaki had come eye to eye with me, but I trusted him not to mention the things we talked about in the hospital. He had all his focus on Haruhi; they all did when they realized I wasn't going to budge. Yeah, having Hikaru shove giant live crabs in my face wasn't the best time of my life, but that didn't count as a weakness. Crabs are just…creepy.

Worse? Kyoya had a collection of photos displaying Haruhi and I in middle school as a prize, which explained why everyone was so fired up about this. I was infuriated. He had photos of me, private ones, ones I didn't know he had. Did I have a secret stash of Kyoya photos? No.

Jeez, no respect for other people's (mainly mine) personal belongings. Also it kind of disturbed me. Actually more than a little. But that was probably his plan all along, to freak me out. How aggravating.

"Ahh!" I cried happily and stood up, marveling at my sand castle. Pretty dang good if you ask me, sand sculpting wasn't one of my talents, usually I hated sand and the beach. Everything had quietened, the water was silent and most of the girls had retired from the water to the sand. They were soaking up the last hours of sunlight before it got dark, I could see the sunset creeping closer at the corners of the horizon.

I joined Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki by a brick wall. Tamaki, being his usual stupid self, had collected a bucket of Rat Snakes, hoping to scare Haruhi. "Yeah, but those would freak anyone out. It isn't really a weakness", Kaoru argued but there was no getting through to our king.

"Help! Help Tamaki!" A shrill voice cried out and we all turned to see what was going on. One of Tamaki's regulars, her name a mystery to me, was stumbling as she ran towards us. I frowned, something was definitely wrong, she looked terrified. "It's Haruhi!" She wailed, pointing madly at the large rock formation close by. My eyes became dinner plates as I saw my dear sister up top with two other girls from our school and two strange boys.

I didn't move, Tamaki rushed past me like lightning heading for the rock at full speed_. Be in time; be in time_, my thoughts were begging quietly. I kept my gaze glued to them, not moving an inch. He wasn't. One of the boys pushed her… off the edge, into the water.

My legs threatened to buckle underneath me as I staggered forward. My arms flailed helplessly in front of me and my leg bent, causing pain to spike through my damaged leg. I kept going, pushing my limits, making a beeline for the shore. _Tamaki went in after her?_ My thoughts were all over the place, going insane.

The twins were right behind me, our eyes watching where they'd gone in intently. Then, a head of blonde hair carrying a limp body in his arms.

"Thank goodness", I sighed in relief and I lurched forward, Kaoru's arms shooting out to grab me before I came in contact with the sand. "Hang on there", he murmured in my ear and kept an arm around me, holding me up. Tamaki and Haruhi in his arms, dripping with salty water stopped in front of us and I scrambled forward to look at Haruhi.

"I have a doctor on the way", Kyoya informed us, completely in business mode now. "I'm fine you guys", Haruhi croaked, spluttered on water, "I don't need a doctor".

Tamaki gently placed her on his seat, his eyes clouded and unreadable. "What were you thinking?" He demanded, his eyes now full of flames. "Are you a martial arts champion like Honey-senpai? No you aren't", his voiced lashed out at my sister and my eyes widened, I'd never seen him mad before.

"Why did you face them?" My sister had her eyes narrowed and I could feel her rising rage, "I was there, I had to do something!" She counterattacked angrily. "That's no excuse you idiot!" Tamaki cried, exasperated and Haruhi glowered at him. "Look, I don't think I did anything wrong!" She snapped and he stared down at her, his face blank and emotionless.

"You don't huh… fine. But I'm not talking until you can admit you were wrong!" And with that he turned on his heels and stalked off in the other direction. I cringed, with this dark murky cloud moving overhead it didn't look like tonight was going to be very happy.


	15. The Sun, The Sea and The Host Club: Pt 2

I hate awkward silence. That loss of words and evading gazes didn't make things any better. The great open dining room was full of it. I crinkled my nose from where I was casually slumped into a comfy chair by one of the enormous windows; I could feel the tension in the air. A storm was brewing outside and the trees were already shaking brutally from the force of the wind.

The twins were seated in the center of the room, hunched over the dining table muttered things like 'what's taking dinner so long?'. The villa, a _very_ nice villa, was courtesy of that fly. _Stupid Kyoya, stupid really fancy villa on the beach, stupid expensive flowers_, my thoughts lashed out and I blinked and shook my head, trying to rid myself of them.

I didn't want to be grumpy tonight, there was already enough hate going around. Haruhi wasn't here; I had left her in our room, searching through her suitcase for something to wear. I had chosen out snug blue jeans and an embroided turquoise blouse made of silk (credit going to the twins).

Tamaki was obscuring himself in the furthest corner of the room, an aura of depression and despair floating around him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't have picked a fight with her!" I reminded him of his own fault and saw him flinch slightly. I picked up a smooth black instrument case and put it on the floor in front of my chair, unlocking the clips. It glinted in the light, shiny and fierce. My sunburst fender mustang, a beauty (in my eyes).

Memories flooded through me and I put it in place and tested the tuning. I had wanted a guitar for years, but after mom's death we only had one income. Therefore our money was diminished. Every day walking home from school I passed a music store, the mustang on display in the window was what my eyes were locked on. I'd stand there for who knows how long admiring it, and feeling that pain when you knew you couldn't have it.

I came to realize something when Haruhi and I were suddenly now basically taking care of ourselves- with dad working all the time for us. The money wasn't just going to appear in front of me, there were no miracles like in fairy tales, nothing like that ever happened. I'd have to work for it, and work I did. Odd jobs around the neighbourhood, eventually the money was halfway there.

But Haruhi made her own sacrifices, she had her own money saved and pitched in, giving me the rest of what I needed. The day I walked home with that beautiful instrument in my hands was one of the best days of my life. I was on cloud nine and it felt like nothing could bring me down.

I plucked the strings, listening carefully. _It sounds a little off_; I decided and adjusted the strings. Satisfied with my work I started strumming. UVERworld were a band Rou had introduced to me earlier in the air, my fingers raced across the strings, and I winced. I hadn't played in awhile, not only was I a little rusty but my fingers had softened, the calluses becoming unnoticeable.

"Dang", I muttered and stopped, putting my finger to my mouth and examining them. "There goes my flawless fingers", I sighed with a sad smile and looked up. Honey and Mori-senpai had moved into the room, bringing with them many plates of delicious smelling crab, when I had been playing and I hadn't noticed. Honey's eyes were shining and he inched closer, staring with awe at my instrument.

"Oooo!" He whispered, like a little boy on Christmas morning. "I told you I'd bring the guitar in and play for you", I recapped and his smile broke out. "You are so good Rei-Rei-chan!" He cried and inched even closer. "Please, play again! And maybe…sing?" The longing in his voice and those big eyes were pretty darn hard to ignore. "We'll see", I murmured and tousled his hair as the thick wooden doors opened.

As the swung open, they revealed my sister, wearing a frilly pale pink dress of all things. "I knew dad would get to you", I laughed to myself and put my mustang down to join her. The twins and Honey engulfed her in praise, thanking our father after hearing my words. "He likes to go through and change my packed stuff", Haruhi groaned and picked at the bow in distaste.

"It's not that bad!" I insisted. _A few too many bows and too pink but not bad_, I thought with a tight smile. We took our seats quickly, Tamaki ventured out from his corner of woe. Unfortunately by that time the only available was next to my sister.

I picked at my food, pushing the seafood around my plate with a sudden loss of appetite. I glanced up from the soft crab on my plate across the table. Haruhi sat there, happily munching on her crab, a huge pile of shells leftover beside her. The idea of eating that much made me feel a little queasy, she could always stomach a lot more than I could. Tamaki was dead silent beside her, his plate empty.

I watched, each time he tried to reach for some crab Haruhi would make a purposely loud cracking sound with her crab shell and he'd make a gargled noise and his hand would shrink back to his side, his eyes giving her wary glances. It was rather amusing, not that I laughed. I kept quiet. "Haven't you had enough? Give it a rest", Tamaki complained and Haruhi gave an extra loud crack. "Excuse me? I thought you weren't talking to me", her voice was laced with annoyance and her eyes shot over to stare into his.

He flinched and looked at her eyes carefully, "You trying to be cute?" His voice was shaky and my sister said nothing, just kept eating her crab. Tamaki seemed to get the message and stood up suddenly, "Fine, I see you aren't going to admit you were wrong. I'm going to bed, Kyoya show me to my room", he addressed Kyoya who wiped his mouth and stood up, two seats down from me.

After they were gone Haruhi's eyes lost there angry edge and her hand faltered. "Maybe…maybe I should learn how to protect myself", her voice was full of sorrow and I felt an urge to rush over and hug her. Even though I was the younger sibling, I was tried to be the older one, protecting my sister at all times. I've always put on my brave face and pulled through everything.

Leaving them for a year was the hardest thing I've ever done, it broke me up on the inside. "So that's it, he got to you", Hikaru realized, dragging me from my personal thoughts. "Well, it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn martial arts of something", Kaoru suggested giving me a glance when he said it. I returned his look and Haruhi gave a tired laugh, "No, Rei does an ok time handling herself. Her scream can shatter glasses", ok she was exaggerating a little, but still.

"You guys", she started in a small voice, "I'm really sorry for making you worry". That did it; I leaped from my seat, along with everyone else, and wrapped my arms around her. One big group hug, excluding Mori-senpai who stood behind is, chewing crab.

I heard a gurgled noise and met Haruhi's eyes, she looked slightly green. My brow furrowed. "I don't feel so good", she whimpered and I sighed. The crab, I concluded and let the twins push her out of the room, searching for a restroom.

I was lazing back against my seat, murmuring lyrics to myself and watching the lightning light up the black sky outside. "That's one hell of a storm", I said, lost in thought and gazed around the empty room. The twins and company hadn't come back so I assumed they had retired to their rooms for the night, it was getting pretty late. On the table, in front of where my sister had been sitting, was sitting a small silver chain bracelet.

"Oh!" I cocked my head to the side and wandered up to it, gently picking it up and holding it up to my face. It was Haruhi's, a small silver sun and 'H' hung side by side. Mother had given us each one when we were born, mine had a small silver bell and 'R'. She must have taken it off before she started eating, it would get in the way. _I should return this to her_, I thought and headed out the double doors hastily.

It was dark as I walked quietly down the never-ending hallway. The light coming from the dining room was slowly fading, bringing no friendly light this far away. I gripped the bracelet tighter in my hand and continued. I hope she was feeling ok. It wasn't often that my sister got sick; some of the only cases being because she ate too much.

I guess I wasn't surprised that it was the reason she was sick, it was so like her. I paused after passing one door; taking a peek through a slither in the door I saw (of the little I could see) that it was a large open kitchen. _So that's where Honey and Mori-senpai cooked dinner_, I realized and let the door close. There wasn't another door for a while, only crisply painted walls.

There was the slight scent of must in the air, not terribly unpleasant, but made me aware that the Ootori's hadn't used this villa recently. Then. A door. I stopped in front it, my feet cold against the smooth tiled floor. I knew better than to just storm in; I had _some_ manners when I wanted to. I opened the door a crack, my trained eye peering through.

It was a big bedroom, huge windows showing the storm raging outside. All the lights were out and to the side I could see an opened door of an en-suite bathroom. That's not all I could see. Two silhouettes on the bed. One a small frame of a female trapped on the bed, the other silhouette, and this one clearly a male, holding her there. It was Kyoya, restraining Haruhi, his face close to hers.

I quickly covered my mouth to stop the cry from leaving my mouth and making them aware of my presence, my eyes were wide with shock. I couldn't hear what they were saying, their soft voice masked by the thunder and lightning. It felt like a thousand knives were plunged into my chest, the pain was unbearable. To further shock me, my eyes were wet, full of tears. One escaped my eye, trailing down my cheek.

I didn't bother to wipe it off, I couldn't move or speak. I watched the scene intently, try as I may, I couldn't find a way to storm into the room and pull him off her, my body wasn't responding. The pain hit it's height, stabbing into my heart. Why was I crying so much? In the back of my mind I could feel a small flame of fury, hatred towards Kyoya, but that was overtaken by the hurt in my heart.

I felt betrayed, and I hated it. But _why_? It couldn't be…because of _that_…could it?

I took a shaky step backwards, my legs wobbling and threatening to buckle. I begged them not to, that would give me away, I'd be caught. Even though I was the one who caught them. Light footsteps startled me, still a little ways off, coming from my left, further down the hall then I had ventured. I took off, as silently as possible I rushed in the other direction, heading towards the light of the dining room.

I decided against that, making a sharp turn and bursting into the dark empty kitchen. I couldn't stop trembling; I disintegrated, falling to the floor and crawling over to the window, leaning my head against the icy glass. I curled up; bring my knees to my chest and a small broken sob escaped. I felt torn up on the inside, the knives had done their work well, bringing me more pain than I could handle.

It couldn't be right, this pain, this hurt. Could _love_….really be the answer? The images played back in my mind, Kyoya getting closer to me, the unexplained kiss at the hospital. All of that being so he could become 'close' not to me, but my sister.

The idea of that forced another, louder; sob out and the tears now freely ran down my cheeks, leaving behind shiny trails. I kept weeping alone in the large room, the storm raging outside and inside my heart.

I felt a soft hand shaking me, and something bright behind my eyelids. "Hey, Rei-Rei, wake up", a quiet voice urged, shaking me again. My eyes fluttered open, I was curled up in a ball on the ground, my tear trails all dried up (thankfully). Kaoru was standing over me, concern all over his face. I could see Hikaru and Honey standing in the doorway, their conversation hushed.

"What on earth are you doing down here?" He asked bewildered as I sat up. I must have fallen asleep; sunlight was shining in through the windows, the storm long gone. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep", I said in a daze as all the memories from yesterday flooded through my mind making my fingers twitch. "Here?" Kaoru questioned me; he was utterly confused why I was here, concerned too. "Yeah", I replied, not really listening to what he said next.

We had all our stuff packed and I leaned against the back door of the shiny black limousine we had arrived in. I had kept completely silent and reserved since I woke up, packing up my things alone in my room, feeling torn up. Kaoru was watching me from near the door, sitting on his suitcase; he could tell something was up.

Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyoya exited the building and my eyes shot to the floor, biting my lip. Haruhi didn't seem to think my silence was something out of the ordinary and got in one of the cars beside me. She had been 'arguing' with Tamaki about something as she got in, but I ignored them.

As we drove away, the tinted windows keeping most of the sunlight out I gazed out the window with a blank stare. The tears were welled up inside me, but being the girl I was, I kept them inside, shutting the lock tightly.


	16. Letting It All Out

I stared, not truly seeing, out the window. The sky was a flat grey, cloud masking any hint of happy blue, leaving behind gloomy and miserable weather. There had been a shower of rain this morning, leaving the school's grounds slippery, and the sky threatening to downpour again soon. That morning I had woken early, sleep deprived, and opened my wardrobe.

The cheerful yellow of my uniform indented a deep grimace on my face and I pushed it to the side, opting for my casual attire instead. I skipped breakfast, ignoring dad's offer to make my daily morning tea and walked out the door, walking instead of going with Haruhi in the car. My hair was lifeless, hanging uselessly down my back, it's usual shine gone.

My skin was pale, result of not eating and sleeping and my eyes dull. You had to be a fool not to notice the change in me, and unlike me, I didn't bother to conceal it up and pretend I was ok. The pain was too much.

"Miss Fujioka? Hello, Miss Fujioka?" A bothered voice broke through to me and slowly I turned my head to stare blankly at my teacher. He flinched backwards at the sight of me up close and attempted a smile. "Are you alright? I've been asking you the same question three times now". I didn't reply, I looked over him and he twitched again.

"I'm perfectly alright", I said stiffly, giving out a raging storm of emotions in my eyes. "Oh ugh, well that's good", he stuttered, "Could you please answer question 12 then…?" My eyes narrowed and I folded my arms on the table.

"What? You expect me to know the answer; you want me to be perfect. Well sorry I'm not. I'm not some little mastermind who knows every damn thing in the book! Get off my case! I'm not like _HIM_!" My voice was raised, my face giving my pain and fury away. He said nothing; he and the rest of the class were silent with shock at my outburst.

My eyes tore around; I glanced over at the widened eyes of the twins and Haruhi but said nothing. Tears welled up in my eyes and I slammed my book to the table, dashing from the room.

I couldn't stay here, I couldn't be here. He'd see me like this, and with that stupid pompous mug of his he'd like laugh at me, leering like he always does. The tears spilled over, falling from my eyes and trailing down my face. I picked up my pace, pulling the sleeve of my sweater up to rub my eyes, ridding myself of those traitorous tears.

"Rei?" A voice called out as I ran past the gates and I stopped, my head snapping around. Ichirou stood there, in his own school's uniform, holding his cell in his hand. He brow furrowed when he looked closely at me and he walked forward, grabbing my arm. "What the _hell_ is going on? And I'm not taking no for an answer. Do you realize how worried your sister is about you? She called me last night distressed beyond belief!" His voice was exasperated, he was concerned and furious.

I stuttered but no words formed, tears still being shed. He saw them, dang it, and his frown relaxed. Slowly he pulled me into his arms, holding me there. "Please", he begged, "Don't scare any of us like that again". I nodded while pressed against his chest, a small sob bubbling to the surface. He snagged my hand and led me forward, away from the academy.

"Come on, we're playing hooky today. You my friend need some R&R". His usual playful smile was printed on his face, but I could feel his anxiety as he tightly gripped my hand.

The park was small, but tranquil. A cool front had passed through and I shivered, pulling my sweater tighter around me, wishing I had taken the time to grab my coat from my bag back in the classroom. Rou had reluctantly gone off to buy us some warm drinks, worried about leaving my thoughts and me on our own. My skin was icy, my breath fogging around my face.

It was an unusually cold day, but we are in autumn, it's to be expected. I stared up at the sky; the overcast weather was somehow calming. I took a deep breath and exhaled, letting all my emotions loose. I felt as though I was on the verge of crying, but my eyes stayed dry. With closed eyes, I reflected over all the events, the events that left me feeling broken on the inside. The memories flooded through me, stabbing me in the chest and I winced, the need to cry even higher than before.

I left alone, like there wasn't anyone there to help me. No one would, why would they bother? I'm a selfish brat, I only ever think about myself. No…that's a lie. My sister, my Haruhi, I think about her. She and dad, they're my reason for living. I couldn't be here without them. Then reminiscences of mother surge through me, temporarily soothing the wounds on my heart.

Her beautiful face, her kind smile, they were both gone. But I was also living for her; the image of her weeping from the heavens over my death haunted my dreams. I used to spend days blank, not moving for eating, missing her. The grief was unimaginable, it still is.

There was a creak beside me; Rou sat down, gently handing me a hot drink. I gratefully took it, holding in my freezing hands, letting it warm me up. "I never knew what it was like", I started in a sad voice, "To have your heart broken… I've never fallen in love, ever. 15 and never felt love, crazy. It hurts", pain spiked up in my voice and I gripped the can tighter. He didn't laugh; he knew a lot better than that.

"Love is a funny thing, huh. A broken heart isn't something I've experienced though". That was one of things I loved about being with Rou, he was always completely honest with me. I couldn't hide things from him. "It's not fun", I whispered as my emotions tipped, tears rolling down my face. "What happened?" He asked softly, his eyes piercing into mine.

"It hurts", I began, "To see the person you have only just realized you love, with your sister". I didn't need to explain the 'with' part, he understood. "Oh Rei", his voice was full of remorse and his hand reached out to hug me. I swatted it away, "No. I don't want anyone's to feel sorry for me! It doesn't help!" I cried and stood up. "That's all I got after mum died. 'Oh I'm so sorry for your loss!' It's all lies! No one actually cares! I'm so sick of it all!" I bit my lip, staring down at his apologetic face.

"You think I don't understand?" He demanded, his voice still holding some of its gentleness. I didn't answer him; I knew the answer but was too upset to reply. "You know I do. Better than anyone", his voice was full of hurt and I felt my anger crumpling. "I know you do", I whispered, staring down at the wet pavement.

Rou had suffered his own loss. Two years ago his little brother, Kaito, who was three years old at the time, contracted Leukaemia and had died six months later. I had known him, he preferred to me as onee-chan rather than Rei. Rou knew the pain of losing someone close; he had been through the same things as I had. He understood me just as well as Haruhi does, one of the reasons why we are so close now.

He gently took my shoulders, staring at me head on. "Don't lie to yourself anymore, if your feeling something, let that out, be true to yourself and don't let yourself take over and bottle up those feelings". He told me, his eyes hard and concerned. I took a moment, but nodded.

As we left the park one lone tear fell from my ear, but it wasn't the same as the previous ones. This one came from happiness, that carefree feeling when everything that's been bottled up, all those scared and painful feelings are set free. I took a deep breath and a smile slid onto my lips. "I feel better", I told Rou and held tightly onto his hand.

"Good, the world sucks when you aren't happy", he explained and I chuckled, he always knew how to make me laugh. "What about your love life?" I suddenly wondered, looking up at him with mischievous curiosity. He raised an eyebrow and thought on it. "Hmmn, I guess you could say there's a girl". I frowned, "You guess?" I looked down at me with a smile, "Not that it matters, and besides it's none of your business!"

He tousled my hair and let go of my hand, running forward, across the empty street. "Hey!" I cried out, my usual demeanor flowing back into me. I could hear him laughing as he ran along the opposite sidewalk. I shook my head in disbelief and ran after him, what a child. _But he really does know me inside and out_, the thought drifted past but I didn't think too much on it.

I slipped back into the school building, trying my best not to look conspicuous. Dread had taken over after I'd parted ways with Rou and returned to school. If the teacher had told the chairman…crap. Then there's the issue of my sister. My chances of survival weren't looking too good. I stopped outside the Third Music Room. I could hear noise inside and gulped. I opened the look and peeked through the slither.

It was as usual, the guys hosting, the only thing the room lacked was some music. _Great, well that's my department_, I groaned mentally and slipped in through the doors. As I shut the doors they made a loud creak and I froze. Dang it. I was hoping not to be noticed. I could hear silence behind me and bit my lip, my heart pounding wildly. _Aw crap, Aw crap!_ My mind screeched and I took a deep breath, turning around.

All the hosts were staring at me, Haruhi closest, her eyes unreadable. I opened my mouth, about to pour out a stream of apologies when I got the breath knocked out of me. Haruhi held me closer, breathing heavily. I gingerly returned the hug, my eyes not meeting hers.

"I was so worried about you! You idiot! Don't run off like that!" Her voice was thick and torn up. I squeezed her tightly, "I'm really sorry". My voice was barely a whisper and I felt something trickly onto my neck, one of her tears. "Don't let them see you cry", I murmured in a cheeky voice and she attempted what sounded like a chuckle, it was hard to tell with her croaky voice.

The guys didn't need me to say anything, they understood and told me they forgave me for my recent behaviour. I knew it had to happen, I wasn't going to run from it anymore, I had to face it with my head held high. I marched over to him, well not so much marched, it was more of a professional fluid walk. He glanced up, acknowledging my existence, _oh lucky me,_ my thoughts turned bitter.

"Kyoya", my voice was sharp and matter-of-fact, "You and I need to have a little _chat_".


	17. A Date With A Foolish Fly

A/N: I am so sorry i haven't updated in so long! Its been painful, i moved house and we only got the internet up and running today! T_T But now i get to post all the awesome (and dramatic) chapters I've written! Enjoy~!

* * *

Lately it seems I have a knack for getting myself into perplexing situations. This didn't use to be the case, but after that fatal meeting of a certain club, my life was turned right around. I didn't like being in circumstances where everything was out of my control, I preferably keep a tight leash on my state of affairs.

These thoughts played over and over in my brain in a taunting voice, reminding me just how out of control I'd let this become. I cringed; it wasn't helping the anxiety that had managed to inch its way through me. But still, there I stood, in a flowing emerald green dress, my hair hanging straight and framing my face, knowing just too well how uncomfortable I was. Not the clothes, heavens no, they were fine but the person who I was reluctantly waiting for. Though dad could have added a jacket to the ensemble, it was getting cold.

He had avoided the point of the conversation perfectly, no surprise.

_"We need to have a chat", I informed him in a hard voice. He looked up at me, amusement spelled out all over his face. "Oh?" His voice was delighted; I could see the smile he was hiding._

_ "Yes, that's right". I took a seat down beside him, looking him straight in the eye, all funny business over. "You sir, have a lot of explaining to do. Several suspicious actions between you and I, actions that you have failed to apologize and clarify for. Personally, I'm furious and I want answers, now". The last word rolled off my tongue full of poison and the amusement drained from his eyes. He said nothing, avoiding my hard gaze, only infuriating me further. I snagged hold of his chin and pulled his face towards mine._

_ "Now. Don't you even dare look away you stupid fly!" This sparked some interest in his face, he slowly raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, what did you call me?" I froze, realizing my own mistake and scrambled for a reasonable reply. _

_"That's beside the point", I said indifferently, folding my arms. I could see the grin spread over his lips from the corner of my eye and shivered, it was full of greed, completely evil. "A fly hmm? Interesting…" His voice was smooth and icy and I twitched. This wasn't working out how I had planned._

_"Alright then, I'll explain everything", he decided with a sigh. "Good", I said stiffly trying to hide the emotions exploding with joy inside me and resisted the urge to do a dance, poke out my tongue and sing 'I win~! Hah!' No, that wouldn't help. "But…" He continued as I started to get up, his hand slithering into mine, pulling me back down. _

_"You'll have to go on a date with me first". His face was inches from mine, his breath hot and his eyes cunning. I felt my eyes widen and my heart pick up its pace in shock. "Ugh….um…yeah…", I managed to stutter then mentally stabbed myself, what the hell was I saying? He smiled and leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "Excellent, I'll see you then"._

And that's how I ended up here, standing awkwardly outside an expensive restaurant in the city district. I had known he'd plan to send a car to pick me up, something I really didn't want, so I left a few hours earlier than the planned meeting time and did some clothes browsing in the area. Once again, I flipped open my phone, checking the time. Still five minutes to 7pm.

_He better not be late_, the thought slipped up and I shook my head, chasing it away. Why does it even matter? I don't need to be here, I can leave whenever I deem necessary. I smiled, my conscious clear as a smooth midnight black car pulled up in front of me. I eyed it, watching the tinted backseat window intently as the door unlocked.

"Miss Rei, you're looking fabulous tonight", he voice was enchanting. I couldn't really find a way to describe it. "Thank you", I said evenly, avoiding his gaze. I couldn't let myself get caught up in his charm, the little of it I acknowledged anyway, and I needed to keep things in my favour_. I just have to get through this_, I told myself and unwillingly took his outstretched hand.

The restaurant, no doubt the fanciest and most expensive one in this part of Tokyo, was unbelievable. Chandeliers, tuxedo-clad waiters and velvet cushions on the seat, the whole nine yards. I kept a carefully composed mask over my face, noticing Kyoya's eyes on mine.

A waiter approached us, a cheerful smile plastered on his lips. Before he could get a word out, Mr. Shadow Lord flashed out a card, my suspicions rising to another level. The waiter gave a small nod and ushered us through a thick red velvet curtain.

The lights panned out across Tokyo, glittering like multicoloured stars across the horizon. The room was large and quiet, mostly bare. A small round table awaited us in the middle of the room, a flickering candle and bottle of chilled water upon it. Pushed up against the wall was some sort of fancy music player, my gaze halted on it for a few moments before moving to meet a pair of pleased dark eyes.

"Well?" He asked, lazily leaning against the wall, a soft smile playing on his lips. I turned from him and walked up to the glass, gazing out across the city of lights. "It's incredible", I whispered breathlessly. _Damn him…he really caught me off guard._ _I mean all of this, it's too much!_ My mind protested but for once I shut the voice out, taking a seat across from my 'date'.

I was being overwhelmed. I couldn't handle all of this; I was being treated like a princess! Men bringing me steaming plates of deliciousness, soft jazz music playing in the background, it was mind-boggling. The room was quiet, neither of us spoke, but it wasn't awkward, it was actually kind of nice. "You know", I mumbled, wiping my mouth, "This is unnecessary". He folded his slender arms across the table fixed his eyes on mine, his usual eyebrow raised.

"In what way?" He questioned, "A dinner with a private view over the city, what is so bad about that?" There was nothing wrong with it in the way he put it, but some things were lacking. "Well you don't mention the fact that it is a five star worthy dinner and ridiculously expensive, _or_ the star rating of this restaurant", I crossed my arms. _The dinner was fabulous though, and the view is amazing…_ My thoughts flickered in another direction and I mentally slapped myself.

"I have the money", he reminded me lightly, taking a sip of his mineral water. "And _I _don't, I don't want to be indebted to you in any way. I'll only come to regret it", I told him in a huff and he smiled. "This is different remember? This is a _date_", the words rolled pleasantly off his tongue and I flinched. He had a point…

Kyoya stood up suddenly; I had been absorbed in the intricately patterned tablecloth (seriously) and was taken by surprise. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I blinked in confusion, staring at it. "Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance milady?" Yes, I know very well I could have rejected him rudely but it would kill me later, even if it were Kyoya we're taking about.

He pulled gently from my seat and led me to the open space, sliding a hand down to my waist. I suppressed my shiver and cringed, feeling that familiar hot rush on my cheeks. He chuckled softly, his laugh as smooth as silk. "Are you nervous, my dear?" He bent down close to my face, breathing warm air onto me.

"No!" I cried, flustered, I bent my head down, my eyes wide as we swayed back and forth. My heart was beating at double time, thumping wildly in my chest, only making me even more frantic. He was so close…his eyes were actually really beautiful, like jewels.

_Why are you thinking about his eyes?_ My conscious burst through, it's voice hysterical. "Won't you look up? It's terribly rude", his words pulled me from my imagined argument. I peeked up, biting my lip, trying to ignore my thumping heart.

The music changed then, the music slowing into a soft classical piece. It claimed me, I felt at peace. The glass mirrored our slow dance and I laid my head against his chest. I felt him freeze up for a moment; my sudden movement had caught him unawares, but relaxed a second later. "What do you think of me?" He murmured from where he had his head rested upon mine, my hair muffling his speak.

"You're infuriating, you're constantly leaving me bewildered, you make rude comments about my clothing and lifestyle and you irk me", I said without hesitating, an amused smile sneaking onto my lips. He hardened up for split second but burst into soft laughter. His hand slithered down to pull my chin up to look at him.

"You my dear are most interesting". I frowned, "You sound like some creepy, twisted scientist talking about his latest find". He chuckled again, "I guess you could put it that way, in some instances". He seemed to be lost in thought, but still managed to keep in time to the music. I closed my eyes, letting my mind shut off as we danced.

It was freezing outside, the streets dark and empty, to be expected at this late hour. We had been inside for much longer than I realized. I pulled my arms tightly around me, suppressing another shiver, my breath fogging around me. A soft pressure came down on my shoulders and I looked up in surprise. Kyoya was slipping his thick dark coat onto me.

"Oh!" I said quietly, but to protest about him getting cold but he silenced me. "You're freezing, I'll be fine", he said quietly, pulling me to his side. I didn't object as I usually would, it was nice and warm with him close, and I _was_ freezing after all. His car pulled up to the curb and he accompanied me into the back seat. I exhaled heavily, only just realizing how tired I was. I slumped onto his shoulder, unconsciously snuggling up to him.

"Rei?" His voice was barely a whisper, his breath tickling the skin of my neck. "Mm?" I murmured my eyes squeezed shut.

"I love you". His words made my eyes fly open, but I didn't move. I was silent for a few minutes, streetlights illuminated outside. "I think", I started in an uncertain voice, "I may… feel something there". He didn't make a comment, but appeared to be satisfied that it wasn't a straight out 'no'.

The car stopped outside our apartment block, a dim light shining through the window, dad was probably still up, Haruhi most likely too. He escorted me to the stairs, and bent forward, kissing my hand. I moved to return his coat but he stopped me.

"Keep it", he told me with a small smile. And with a little wink he turned and walked back to his car. "Kyoya!" I called out, wrapping his coat tighter around me. He halted, his head turning back.

"Thank you, for tonight, it was wonderful". His smile broadened slightly and he said nothing, sliding in the car and driving away. I spoke the truth, it was wonderful. But then again, wonderful didn't really begin to describe it. But I wasn't going to tell him that. _An ego boost is the last thing he needs_, I thought with a chuckle, bouncing up the stairs.


	18. An Adverse Situation

A/N: I know this is meant to be the Lobelia Girls episode, but personally I was never a big fan of it so a majority of this isn't about it, and the part that is Lobelia related is only _very_ loosely based on it. Drama is ensued over the next few chapters, will we see the host club venture to London? You'll have to wait and see!

* * *

My fingers twitched back to my hair, attempting to keep it in a smooth ponytail. I wasn't succeeding. I sat upright in the chair, my eyes darting back to the clock every few minutes, it seemed that the time would never come. Finally, the hands clicked onto the eight. 8am, my queue to leave. I leaped from my seat and quickly pushed the chair in, flitted across the room on my toes, snagging my bag and keys by the door and silently closing it behind me.

_Dad, I know you'll kill me later but please don't be too mad!_ My thoughts begged as I clattered down the concrete steps, nipping across the residential parking lot.

The sky was mostly cloudless, but there was an increasing threat of storms as hastily made my way down the sidewalk. My bus stop was empty, luckily and I reluctantly took a seat bench. On the other end there was some mysterious stain covering the metal, it looked sticky and revolting.

I may have been slightly curious but not enough to touch it and risk getting infected with some strange virus. The bus pulled up and I gave the driver my yen, choosing a seat out of the many empty ones. He drove off; I gazed out the window as me moved closer to the heart of Tokyo.

The streets were already packed with many suit-clad men and women, all heading off to their prestigious jobs in the sleek high rise buildings everywhere, towering above me from my place on the footpath. I always enjoyed going into the city. That sense of speed and energy drew me in.

I tottered through the fast moving sea of people, wincing when my arm came in contact with a heavy briefcase and ducking under the angled arms, their mouths talking rapidly into cell phones.

I stopped outside one of the more flashy buildings, its sharp red letters spelling out KANAE RECORDS, carefully placed on the glass paneling. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors, leaving the cool air outside and moving into the warm lobby.

It consisted of a large open space, people mingling on and near the lounged waiting area. I made my way past them, to the large marble counter. A young lady, a smile plastered on her blood red lips greeted me in a shrill voice, "What may I do for you?" I didn't answer; I fumbled through my bag and pulled out a slip of paper, sliding it across the counter in silence.

She blinked at it and her eyes widened, her eyes looking up at mine. "Oh, I see. Just let me inform him of your…unexpected…arrival". She blundered for the phone, punching a series of numbers in quickly and bringing it to her ear, her shrill voice was now hushed as she murmured into the receiver. Her choice of words, _unexpected_, made me uneasy but I tried not to think too much on it, not like that had done me any good in the past.

"You may head up to the sixteenth floor now Miss Komata!" Her voice was back to normal and she gestured towards the lifts. I thanked her and wandered over, hopping inside and pressing the small button that read 16.

The sixteenth floor was far from bland, the walls sported vibrant purple paint that glowed when the light pouring in from the windows hit it. There were little cubicles about the room, the bent heads of men and women clicking away at their computers. I strode through, ignoring the raising of heads and past a set of large oak doors into a huge office.

Stylish and chic, Mr. Kanae, head of Kanae Records, matched his elegant office in a black suit and royal blue tie. He was a young man, no more than twenty-eight, attractive and had a charismatic and fresh look on the music business. His ideas and music artists were praised and were often well known internationally.

He glanced up from his paper and a smile pulled up his lips. "Miss Fujioka! Or might I say Miss Yuri Komata!" My smile faltered slightly, he had insisted I use an alias and Yuri Komata had been my choice. "Please, take a seat", he motioned for me to take a seat in front of him in one of his black leather seats. I sat down, cringing as the smooth leather squeaked under me.

"So tell me, what brings you to my office this early on a _Wednesday_ morning…?" His eyes didn't meet mine, but I could see their cold gaze locked on his desk. I didn't answer, not that I didn't mean too, I just couldn't think of a respectable reason. "I thought school was important to you, was I wrong?" His voice was quiet but striking.

"After all you did insist on taking time from your career to attend high school", he finally looked up at me, his eyes like black coals. "It's been six months, our agreed time period. Time to wave school goodbye and get down to business". Usually his cheerfulness was contagious but today all I felt and saw was those hard eyes and quiet voice. I scrunched my fingers into fists and took a breath.

"Mr. Kanae, with all do respect, I've had a change of mind". His eyes had ventured from mine again, carefully inspecting a silver clock on his desk. "Oh?" His voice was nearly inaudible. "That's right". I kept my voice firm staring at him intently. He still didn't look at me but rose from his seat, crossed the room to start rummaging through a filing cabinet. Finding a specific bundle of papers he returned, standing beside me.

"This", he started in a hard voice, "Is something you should be only too familiar with. It's called a contract. You my dear don't get to make the decisions, that's my job as your manager". I said nothing, staring blankly at my contract to Kanae Records. "Don't you dare start telling me you've had a change of mind, I don't care!" His voice was now laced with poison and I flinched.

He bent down close by me, pulling my face to look at him. "Now love, get packing. You're the world's next big thing with a voice like yours. You _will_ be getting on the plane with me to London this Friday, no ifs or buts about it. Your passport has already been sorted and someone will be by your house to confirm everything with your parents. Oh sorry, parent".

I knew he wasn't sorry, he never was. "That'll be all", he told me lightly gesturing towards the door. Just before I walked through his voice called out to me, "Oh Miss Komata? Have a nice day".

I had been right, as soon as I had left the warmth and dryness inside the rain chose to pour down. I struggled with my umbrella, cursing under my breath. I gave up on buses, running down the sidewalk with my boots splashing in puddles.

At last I could see the roof of our apartment block and sighed with relief, clattering up the stairs and to our front door. I fumbled for the keys, shoving it through the keyhole. I shuffled inside, slipping my boots off turning on the lights. I listened, everything was quiet. Dad must have gone out for groceries; he was only working the night shift at the bar today so couldn't be there. I spied it, a scrap of ripped paper taped to the fridge.

_Sweetheart,_

_I'm not sure where you went or why you didn't tell your sister or myself, but I hope you return soon safe. You aren't in trouble, you may not believe it but your old man understands. I've gone to the supermarket for dinner. Sorry I have to leave you girls alone so often! Your dad loves you xox_

A smile slid across my lips, dad was always dad. I drifted from the kitchen to my shared bedroom. The two low beds pushed up against the walls, cotton sheets tucked in neatly and thick winter doona's neat and fluffed along with the matching pillows. We shared one large bookshelf, stacks of books side by side taking up all the available space.

We also had a small closet, holding mostly my clothes, Haruhi usually chose out some of my simpler pieces to wear on the weekends. I stared at the Ouran sweater for a while, leaning against the door frame. I sighed and checked the clock. 11:38am; I still had plenty of time.

In a record amount of time I was dressed, a long scarf wrapped tightly around my neck and my hair hanging in loose waves. I grabbed my satchel and slammed the door behind me after writing a quick note for dad.

The school grounds were quiet, the rain forcing all the sport classes indoors. I hurried, skidding slightly on the wet pavement but steadying myself. The office secretaries hadn't looked too impressed when I turned up, but kept their lipstick stained lips clamped shut. I had missed my morning classes and had arrived just after lunch.

It being the two day cultural festival at Ouran, something the 'charming' ladies at the office had reminded me about, from Lunch we had club activities, no way to avoid the inevitable. After my outburst early that week and my dash from school, I knew my sister would be fuming when she saw me.

_I__t's your own fault_, my conscious informed me smugly and I groaned, I was aware of that. My shoes clapped quietly against the tiles and I cringed at the open doors of the host club, noise and music floating out.

It wasn't what I expected, my eyes flicked to my 'date' from the night before, he was seated on one of the lounges with the twins. All the hosts were dressed as knights, shiny Armour and all. I frowned, what was with them and weird cosplay? Three girls were standing opposite them, their backs to me, from where I was peeking in. My eyes widened when I looked closely at their uniforms and grimaced.

Lobelia Girls' Academy. No doubt of whom they were, The Zuka Club, the only ones who would want to have a go at the notorious host club. The tallest of the three, one I recognized at the famous 'Benibara', had her arm around my sister much to my distaste.

"…We can't allow such a beautiful young maiden to stay here at this school! We'll arrange the papers and have her go to school with her own kind!" Benibara's voice was compelling and strong as she spoke. Our club's 'king' was crouched on the ground, clutching at a swollen cheek.

I took a step inside, my soft steps informing everyone of my presence and met a lot of surprised eyes.

"Rei-Rei~!" The twins sang in unison and bounced forward to hug me. "Wait, where were you this morning?" Kaoru wondered giving me a look. "Ugh, fixing up some stuff", I stuttered, looking at Haruhi. Her eyes were narrowed; she walked forward and hit me across the head. "Idiot", she muttered with a tired sigh, giving me a quick hug. I smiled faintly, looking over to see Kyoya's concerned eyes from the couch. I turned quickly and found something even worse.

The Lobelia trio staring fixedly at me. "I know you…" The shortest said slowly, rubbing her head in confusion. "Ah! I know! You're the scholarship girl that left earlier this year!" Her face lit up along with the other two's and they Benibara swooped forward to grab me. "So not only have you corrupted this Haruhi but this lovely maiden too? You are all despicable!" She hissed, embracing me.

I frowned, twisting away from her chest. "Hey! Don't just grab me!" I complained, wriggling out of her grasp. "I happen to like it at this school! I don't plan on going anywhere else", I said stiffly, frowning at their confused faces. "But, why?" Benibara's was sounded so disappointed but I remained firm.

"They may be idiots but they're our idiots", I said with a lopsided grin, snagging my sister by the hand and pulling her over to me. "I see you've made your choice, both of you", she said quietly seeing the resolve in both of our eyes. "Well then, adieu". With that, they swirled out the door and were gone.

I was curled up on one of the lounges, gratefully sipping a cup of hot Earl Grey tea that Tamaki brought to me. "You know, I still cannot believe you put me in the same league as the rest of those morons". Kyoya gently sat down beside me, careful not to spill my tea. "How I perceive people is none of your business". I said lightly taking another sip.

"Well yes, that is true. But when it's me, your adoring boyfriend, that's another case entirely". I raised an eyebrow giving him my best look. "Adoring? Boyfriend? Well we're being very audacious today aren't we?" He smirked, "Is that so wrong, date?" This brought a frown to my face, "I hope you don't plan to call me that on a daily basis. I'm not a fan of pet names".

At this he chuckled, the sound was light and cheery, "No, I don't. I thought 'angel' was more appropriate". I scowled, "You're being ridiculous". Then another fact popped into my mind, "Oh and what you said before, about you being my boyfriend. Well that's very daring of you also!"

He seemed confused by this, "Is that not what I am?" My sigh was tired; the day had been long and stressful. "No, don't take it to heart though, it's my strict dating rules. No boyfriends after one date". He smiled again, "I see", but didn't seem even slightly deterred.

"You're an endless frustration you know", Haruhi told me once Kyoya had walked off and I cringed. "Sorry doesn't really cut it, huh?" I said glumly. She tapped me head, "No, it doesn't". Her eyes rolled but she dropped it, just like her. As she settled on the lounge beside me I relaxed, letting my mind wander, my thoughts drifted back to my encounter this morning. __

"You will be getting on the plane with me to London this Friday", his words repeated themselves in my brain and I covered my face with my hand. I had no idea what I was going to do, I couldn't handle this. I was a complete idiot to let myself get caught up in this kind of thing so young; there was nothing I could do about it now though.

I peeked up, watching all my friends laugh together and bit my lip. "What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself, squeezing my eyes closed, hoping it would all just disappear, like a dream. But some part of me knew it wouldn't, a part of me that I couldn't bear to listen too.


	19. Uncertainty

I sipped my tea, my eyes clouded with thought. I was curled up on one of our couches, wrapped in a blanket. It was early, just past five in the morning. The nightmares had come again, the ones where every person I ever called friend disappeared and I was alone, it had jolted me awake and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again with those images in my head.

So I'd gone out into the kitchen and made my usual cup of morning tea and moved to the couch. Being awake wasn't helping my conscious stay clear either; my thoughts kept flicking back to what Mr. Kanae had said about me joining him to London. It was Thursday now, tomorrow evening I was to be on an international flight to Heathrow Airport.

I'd packed up a small suitcase last night after Haruhi had gone to bed and stored up under my bed, where she wouldn't see it and get suspicious. Telling her, I don't know if I could do it. And then there's the case of my new almost-boyfriend and the rest of his loony club of handsome guys. "How annoying", I murmured, sipping my tea.

"You've been awfully quiet today", Haruto said quietly, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. "Mm", I mumbled, looking out the window. "Is something the matter?" He asked, his voice even softer and concerned now. I sighed and pulled my legs to my chest, "Well, yes. But its difficult and confusing, I don't like it one bit".

He stayed quiet, thinking about it before replying, "And it's not something you can change?" I pouted, "I wish". If only everything was in my favour, I could change it all. I wouldn't have to go to London, I'd rip up that contract and say goodbye to Kanae Records. I'd live peaceful life with Dad and Haruhi and go to school at Ouran, laughing with the guy's everyday.

But in the end, life isn't that simple, it doesn't always go the way you want. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you hold dear. "But", I began, "It has to be done. I can't allow Dad or Haruhi to get hurt by my mistakes". He nodded to himself and the car pulled up outside Ouran's gates.

"That's very brave, noble too. But just remember to think about yourself too, your family won't really be happy if they know your hurting for their sake". He gave me one of his wise smiles and ruffled my hair. As I hoped out, I bent back down to look at him. "Oh and Haruto? You're free to go. No more being a servant and driving us everywhere".

He looked at me in shock, W-what?" I smiled, "You heard me, go off to university. Live your life while there's still time. Don't worry about us, I think we can manage!" I bowed for him and waved, running after my sister through the iron gates.

The bell rung, loud and shrill, and I looked down at my book with a sigh. This morning's impulsive act with Haruto had left me feeling happy and free but once class had started my depression set in again. My page had no work on it, only little scribbles and questions I was asking myself. Before anyone could see it I slammed it closed and shoved it in my page, exhaling tiredly.

"This day is too long", I grumbled and walked after the overly excited twins. "Hey, Rei-Rei~!" They sung, pulling at both of my arms as we walked towards the clubroom. "Mm?" I replied, not staring either of them directly in the eye. "We decided to throw a big party this weekend! Saturday night, to celebrate the lovely winter we've been having!" In other words, just a random reason to party all night long.

I froze for a moment, Saturday night. I'd be in London, performing on a huge stage in front of thousands of people, against my will. Well not so much against my will, but against my wishes. I gave them a faint smile, sadness showing in my eyes. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'll be there, I promise!" They cried out joyfully and skipped ahead to invite my sister. _I just wish I could keep that promise to you_, I thought sadly and my smile faltered.

I was curled up on the windowsill in my classroom gazing out at the plain blue sky and picking at the leftover omelet in my bento box. My phone had buzzed just a minute ago; dad was on the other end, furious as can be.

"_What the __**hell**__ is going on Rei? You better give me an explanation young lady!" He yelled, distressed. I cringed and fumbled over my words, trying to form an answer. "Spit it out! I'm in no mood for excuses! A man just came from that damned record company and informed me that you're going to __**London**__ tomorrow! Might have told me that your we're leaving the country!"_

His voice reached another octave and I bit my lip. "I didn't want you to get involved…" I mumbled feeling worse that I thought imaginable. He sighed loudly his voice full of concern, "Little miss whether you like it or not, I am your father. I do worry about you and I'm insulted that you can't trust me enough to tell me about something this serious".

I frowned, "It's not that I don't trust you, I do more than anything in the world. I don't want you or Haruhi to get hurt. Kanae is ruthless! I learnt that the hard way". He paused before replying, "You've always been the grown up one, even more than Haruhi, always going off and moving up to new higher places on your own without my help. I still can't believe you're only fifteen".

I corrected him, "Almost sixteen remember? On the 18_th__!" I grinned, there was no way dad would forget my August 18__th__ birthday, not that I ever let him". "Time sure does fly… my little girl, sixteen!" I groaned, "Oh dad. Don't get blubbery on me, please! I'm not a baby anymore!" He laughed but it was hollow._

"Rei, sweetie. I'm not going to interfere in this matter; I can see this is something you need to resolve yourself. Just be careful, I'll be here worrying the whole time. Show them what a real Fujioka can do, make me proud!" I giggled, "Will do!" He whispered 'be safe' before hanging up.

I stared thoughtfully at a passing cloud, fluffy and light. "Show them what I can do hmmn…." I said to myself, considering the idea over and over in my head. "I wonder what he meant by that….ah…I see". A small grin slipped over my lips and I chuckled. "Still devious under that overbearing parent mask… definitely a crafty fox". Maybe I can pull this situation into my favour, I wondered and smiled. "We shall see".

"Rei-Rei-chan!" Honey cried and jumped at me with a smile. I smiled back at him and gave him a peck on the head. "Hey Honey, what's going on?" I was eying a corner on the other side of the room; a crouched figure huddled there, dripping with depression. "Our King retreated to his corner of woe?" He nodded sadly and we stared thoughtfully at his dark area.

"How did it happen this time?" He pointed to my sister, a scowl still planted on her face. I giggled at her expression, "She said no to his marriage proposal?" I guessed and he giggled with me. "How did you know?" Hikaru wondered staring me seriously. I stared back at him, then at Tamaki, then back at him and my eyebrow raised.

"You can't be serious. I was joking. He really popped the question?" The twins nodded with a sigh and I stared, mortified at the 'king'. "Tamaki, you really are an idiot", I rolled my eyes.

I took a seat in between Kyoya and Mori on the couch declining a tea from my sister; I had already had a drink earlier. "Hey Rei-Rei-chan", Honey called out from the table he was eating cake at. "You haven't played your instrument here for ages!" He said and blinked, taking a bite. I thought back, "No, I guess I haven't". He grinned eagerly, "So then play something now! I miss your beautiful music!"

Mori and the twins nodded in agreement while I carefully watched my sister's and Kyoya's observing eyes. I grimaced, "Oh sorry. I don't have it with me now". _In truth, it's currently sitting in my suitcase at home for my trip that you all no nothing about_, my thoughts muttered guiltily and I tried to ignore them. "Oh", he said disappointingly and moped in his chair. I could feel the guilt sinking in and I moaned mentally, that wasn't helping!

I glanced up at the clock, it was getting late. "Sorry guys, I've got to get going!" I apologized and picked up my bag heading towards the door. "Rei", Kyoya's voice was sombre. I froze and inched around slowly. "Yes?" I asked uncertainly. His eyes were unreadable. "You've been acting odd lately, is anything wrong? Anything you aren't telling us?"

I kept my calm and smiled innocently, "No, why? This is sudden!" I said happily and looked at the clock again. "I really am sorry guys, I do have to leave. Haruhi I'll see you when you get home". As I opened the door Honey and Tamaki, suddenly out of his depression, yelled out, "See you tomorrow Rei!" Since I was facing the other way they couldn't see my distraught face, I couldn't handle lying to them.

"Yeah…" I said softly and the door closed with a loud slam behind me, closing me from their world.

I flicked on the lights and met the solemn eyes of my father. He gave me a little smile as I closed the door behind me. "Welcome home", he said quietly, putting down the magazine he had been reading. After the call this afternoon he told me he had rearranged his shifts so he didn't have any all this weekend, starting tonight.

"I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow morning", he told me, halfheartedly waving my airplane ticket document in his hand. I didn't smile; it was more of a rising of one side of my lips. "Thank you". Even if our conversation had ended in laughs he couldn't deny that me lying to him and keeping secrets had hurt him, there wasn't anything I could take that back. But every good intention has its own consequences.

"It's probably best for you to go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you". My flight was scheduled for 5pm tomorrow evening. I had a whole day to survive without dying from guilt about my ongoing lies. Wonderful. I did bring it on myself though, so I'd have to learn to deal with it.


	20. Secrets Hidden No Longer

**A/N: Just to surprise you all (I'm terrible aren't I?) this chapter (and all its ridiculously-addictive-to-write drama) is not only going to be from the lovely Rei's perspective. Since she is going to London, a lot of things are going to happen while she's in flight and I don't want to spend time talking about her boring flight and cheap ghastly aeroplane food (I hate the stuff) and romantic movie comedies. So you'll also see it from third person, focused on either Haruhi's or Kyoya's perspective (or possibly both, I haven't decided yet. I'm more of a go with the flow sort of person). Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, tracing the lines with my eyes. I had the blankets pulled up to my mouth and the pillow puffed up around my head, my tousled hair strewn across it. My brow furrowed as I heard my shrill annoying ring tone blaring from my bedside table. __

Do I want to answer it? I wondered to myself. The idea of leaving my comfortable warm bed wasn't appealing to me, so I shrugged it off and let it ring. The noise cut off and I sighed, I really had to change the ringing soon, I could only take so much. I went back to gazing at the ceiling, paying no mind that it was just past one in the afternoon and I should be at school.

Well no school for people getting on a plane in a few hours, four to be exact. My thoughts began to stray and rambled to themselves about what the flight would be like and what kind of nasty aeroplane food they would serve. Then, a familiar blaring sounded for a second time. I groaned and rolled over, shuffling over to the stand and looking over it, my hair spilling around me, to read the caller ID.

I drew back from the phone and buried my head under the covers with a whine. My hand slide out and fumbled for the phone, snatching hold of it and bringing it under the covers with me. I answered but waited for the caller to talk first.

"Rei, angel?" The bittersweet voice asked. I didn't reply, I just frowned at the bright screen that read FOOLISH FLY on the caller ID. "Now, now. Don't play this game with me; I'm in no mood for them. I know you are there, answer me. _Now_". His voice was absolute I grumbled mentally but spoke.

"What brings this unexpected call today?" I wondered evenly, hiding my lies. "You _know_ what does, the innocent act is going to work". I didn't say anything; he really knew how to stir me up. "If I may, why are you not in school today? Your darling sister didn't seem to know and your father carefully avoided all my questions earlier. Sick? Busy? Slept in?" I hesitated; I should have expected this on him, keeping tabs on me, so like Kyoya.

"I'm not feeling my best", I said curtly, keeping my answer brief. "Oh?" His voice was full of skepticism and my eyes narrowed. "Yes, now if you don't mind I was in the middle of drinking my tea". I could almost see his pompous mug on the other side of the line.

"Is that so? Sounds more like you are hiding in your bed, nightmares?" He guessed and I flushed my mouth agape. "No! I am in my kitchen drinking my tea! You are so rude! Goodbye!" Just before I hung up I heard a cold laugh, "Have a nice evening".

"Those for flight KOH89 you may board now", a cheerful voice sung from the intercom and I my gaze drifted from the dark sky outside the window. My image was reflected on the glass, my eyes clouded with thought. I rose slowly, slipping my small backpack over my shoulder. Dad pulled me into his arms and I buried my head against his chest.

I felt so small. I felt like a little girl again, it was like the times after mom died, dad was working extra late and Haruhi had already gone to bed, I was terrified of being alone. I hadn't understood why Mum had hadn't come home, I thought Dad had disappeared too. I was hiding in his bed when a shadow moved and he came down, pulling me into his arms and whispering a hundred apologies. I was getting on that flight on my own; I was a big girl now, no time for tears.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked him in a hushed voice. He pushed me out a little to look down at me, "There isn't any right or wrong. Life just happens and we learn from the mistakes we make along the way. You'll go with whatever feels right to you". I considered this with small nod and reached up to peck him on the cheek and give him a tight hug.

"I love you Dad". As I walked past the doors and they closed behind me I turned and saw his sad smile through the glass.

Haruhi rested her head on her knees; she was all alone in the living room of her family's apartment. Not that being alone bothered her, she actually found it rather peaceful and she liked it quiet. Her sister, Rei, had a vivacious personality, full of laughs and smiles; she was the louder more outgoing one of the two.

She stood taller than Haruhi too, at 5'2; people often mistook her as the older sister when in reality Haruhi was a year older. What was really bothering her wasn't that she was alone, but why her sister and father weren't here. It was 6pm so it would be perfectly reasonable for her father to be at his job, but he had taken the weekend off starting tonight.

And her crafty sister, she hadn't turned up for school today, had stayed buried under her sheets and said not even one word to Haruhi this morning. Haruhi crinkled her nose in frustration. That was so like her, sulking in bed like the child she really was.

The door creaked open and her head of short brown hair whipped around to see her father stumble in, soaking from the pouring rain outside. "Damn, it wasn't raining earlier", he muttered to himself and noticed his daughter sitting on the couch staring at him.

"Sweetie~! How was your day?" He wondered in his usual joyful voice and blinked innocently. Haruhi said nothing, her brow furrowed as she stared closely at her father, trying to decipher his hidden thoughts. "Dad?" She began slowly, looking at him carefully, "Where is Rei?" Her father wasn't a great liar, and sometimes there are things not even the best liar can keep a secret. He flinched and sighed unhappily.

He trudged over, shrugging off his wet coat and taking a seat beside his insightful daughter. Both her and Rei often reminded him of his beloved Kyoko, they each shared different traits of hers. Rei had inherited Kyoko's more extroverted side while Haruhi had her quiet side. He exhaled sharply and looked down at the floor. "Sweetie, she's in London".

"Kyoya? It's time to go…" Tamaki's voice said quietly. Kyoya broke his hard gaze from the small cell in his palm. "Yes". He was feeling unsettled, his heart was flipping about in his chest, he hated it. His thought flicked back to the source of his trouble, Rei Fujioka. He still couldn't believe it, she was the only one.

She was the only one that truly understood him, even more so than Tamaki did and he was the only one who had ever come close. She made him uneasy, he hadn't ever felt that way about anyone before. It was like he could let his guard down around her, she wouldn't ever judge him he knew that. He could see it in her too, even if they were arguing, she was comfortable around him, she relaxed and calmed down.

Rei always had something she was hiding, things she wouldn't even speak about with her sister, Haruhi. Something most unusual.

That phone call he had made to her earlier, his original reason for it was to see why she wasn't in school that day, Haruhi hadn't mentioned anything about her being unwell. He hadn't been able to squeeze much out of her but he managed to build up the tension inside of him. Something was going on with her, something she wouldn't tell anyone. He couldn't help but hate it, seeing her lock things up inside and not let them out.

It was comical, they were so much alike. Kyoya locked everything up inside; he knew that very well, and never let anyone see his true feelings. "It's unnerving…" He murmured to himself and followed his bouncy blonde friend out, closing the doors of their clubroom behind him.

His phone started singing happily in his pocket, buzzing away. Kyoya reached in and flipped it open; it was the sister of precise person his thoughts were mulling over.

"Haruhi, what is it?" Kyoya asked in a sharp voice, his thoughts of Rei had put him in a bad mood; he didn't have time for games. "Rei! It's…its Rei! That stupid dim-witted idiot! She's gone! Gone, gone, gone!" Haruhi's voice, thick and stressed cried through the receiver. Kyoya stopped dead in his path and Tamaki turned, hearing the squeaking through the phone and frowned.

"What's going on Kyoya?" He asked taking a step forward. He stopped when Kyoya raised his hand, telling him to be quiet. "What do you mean by 'gone'?" He asked slowly in a quiet voice. "What do you think idiot? GONE! She got on a plane; she'd be in London by now! She left with that stupid Kanae, I'll kill both of them!" Her voice was full of terror and betrayal.

Kyoya's heart thumped loudly in his chest and he resisted the urge to drop to the floor. Rei, the one he loved more than anyone else, she was gone. "Kyoya?" Tamaki's voice was shocked as he stared at Kyoya's expression. "She didn't even say goodbye…" Haruhi's voice whispered into the phone, her voice broken up.

Kyoya found his voice, "Wait outside… We'll be there to pick you up once we've called the others". Haruhi was surprised by this, "What? Why?" She was perplexed and torn up inside but also furious beyond belief. "What do you think? We're going to get that idiot!" He yelled into the phone and slammed it shut.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried, frustrated by being left out. "What's going on?" Kyoya exhaled sharply and his fingers curled into a fist. "That idiot Rei, she's gone to London". Tamaki's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "W-What?" He couldn't seem to comprehend what Kyoya had just said. "And we're going to drag her back, she can't leave without telling us, not after all this time. I might just kill her afterward too".

Tamaki seemed to have gotten over his initial shock, he smile at his best friends, "I haven't seen you this passionate in a very long time". Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the idiot he actually called his 'friend'. "What are you trying to imply Tamaki? We don't have the time". They set off down the hallway and Tamaki skipped behind his friend, trying to keep up with him.

"Well I was wondering if you were the reason she's been so flustered lately, I mean that restaurant was very fancy!" Kyoya stopped suddenly, Tamaki slamming into him with a cry. "How did you know about that?" Kyoya demanded, glaring at the half French boy who was giving him a sheepish grin.

"Ugh…well… I just happened to see you take her in there, she was looking gorgeous wasn't she!" He grinned like a mad man and Kyoya huffed, hitting on the head. "Ba-ka". He muttered and stalked away, Tamaki running after him, laughing.

The car pulled up outside the apartment block, Kyoya opened the door to meet an angry, Grey sky above. He a slim figure sitting on the bottom of the steps, her head of short hair tousled. "Get in", he yelled out and her head whipped around, she blinked a few times and got up, running and sliding in beside Kyoya.

"The twins and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are on their way to the airport now" He explained while she buckled herself in. "I see", she said quietly and gripped her bag tightly, staring forward. "What did your father say about all of this?" Tamaki wondered with a vacant expression, bending forward to Haruhi's face.

"He wasn't angry. Well actually his face lit up, he practically pushed me out the door. Very subtle", her last words were more of a grumble; Kyoya and Tamaki couldn't help but chuckle. "He loves you both", Tamaki said gently and gave her his best host smile. She blushed slightly and turned away quickly before he could see.

Haruhi leaped out of the car as soon at the engine turned off and crashed right into Hikaru. "Haruhi~!" The twins cried and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her head. "You poor thing! We'll get Rei-Rei back for sure!" She groaned and pushed them off, grabbing Tamaki's hand and dragging him along, snagging Mori and Honey along the way. "Come on guys! Hurry up!" She yelled and they laughed.

She took at seat by the window, it was late out, almost 9pm, and the sky was midnight black outside. The seat squeaked beside her and Tamaki sat down, sliding his hand into hers. "She'll be alright, Rei may not think things through but she's a smart girl. Knowing her, she's probably got some scheme to unleash at this concert", he reassured her, squeezing her hand.

Haruhi nodded slowly and held on securely to his warm hand. "I just hope your right", she whispered and he chuckled, pulling her into a half hug. "Don't worry", he murmured.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, yawning loudly, moving through the crowds of people waiting for their luggage to slid along the rubber belt. "That flight was exhausting", I muttered stifling another yawn. My long hair was tied in two loose braids and I had on my most comfortable jeans, a black and white striped long-sleeved and a bloody red coat over that.

"Rei baby, we must get to the car", Mr. Kanae called out to me, chatting into his cell a few meters away. "Yeah, yeah", I grumbled and wedged my way through some more people, reaching out to snag my suitcase off the belt. It rolled on wheels behind me and I hurried after Kanae, stepping out into white.

"Oh!" I said in wonder as I stared up at the falling snow. It was floating down and had covered the ground in a thin layer of fluffy white. I shivered and pulled my thick white scarf out of my bag, wrapping it around my neck. It was freezing outside and I left my suitcase to the butler-clad man beside the boot and climbed into the back seat.

Mr. Kanae had put his phone away and glanced over at me. "We've got a busy schedule darling. We'll head to the booked hotel now and you can catch up on your sleep, you've got a big night tonight!" His voice was light and cheerful and I did my best to smile back. It was early morning, just after 8:30am. Sleeping, I welcomed the idea happily, I was deadbeat.

The guilt had slowly worked its way back into my system when I got off the plane but the lack of sleep was taking over. I'll think about them later, I thought sleepily and squinted out the window, trying to see the buildings passing by me, hidden by the snow.


	21. The Best Performance Ends With A Bang

**A/N: WAHH! This is the second last chapter! I still can't believe the story is coming to an end! I love writing about Rei, sometimes she's just like me! But there will be a sequel focused more on Rei, Kyoya and Rou! It will be like this story, loosely based around the anime episodes. It has no name as of now, but it should be out sooner or later! (Sooner knowing me) Enjoy this two-part ending!**

**Also Paramore's song: Fences inspired me, I think the song in a way is connected to Rei so that's what she's singing onstage!**

* * *

My phone blared, buzzing around on the wooden beside table. I sat up quickly, my head spinning and my hair in messy waves. My hand fumbled across the table and I grabbed the phone, answering it. "H-Hello?" I sung into the receiver, my voice high and giddy from sitting up too quickly.

There was silence then slowly a smooth voice replied, "Is this Miss Yuri Komata…?" I blinked a few times and shook my head, shaking away the dizziness. "Ugh, yes it is! Who may I ask is speaking?" The voice was quiet again; it didn't directly answer my question.

"Ah, so it _is _Miss Komata. Well I was wondering, I hope this isn't too bold to ask, but would you mind switching out of your double life?" I tilted my head in confusion and blinked, "Um…no? I'm sorry, but could you please explain?" The voice sighed loudly, "Oh Rei, cut the act, it's _me_!" I frowned then recognized the voice.

"ROU!" I cried and he burst out laughing, "Someone's a little slow today". I huffed, "Oh leave me alone, I've been sleeping!" He laughed again and I narrowed my eyes. "Now tell me something dearest Rou, how _did_ you come across this private number?"

Mr. Kanae had given the mobile I was using specifically for this trip, I knew he was trying to keep me away from my friends, not that my own mobile would work over here anyway. "Oh, father got his hands on it for me", he said simply, I could almost see him shrugging like that nothing. "Your father….wait…does that mean?"

I could hear the smile in his voice, "That means I'm going to see you in a striking dress tonight. I can't wait!" I moaned and he started laughing again. "I should have guessed, _they_ are in this business after all". _They_, being Rou's parents, prestigious classical musicians known internationally. "I still can't believe it, _you're_ in London. You should have come a long time ago, it's your kind of place".

I grinned, "Maybe a certain loud-mouthed boy could pay to take me some time", I hinted and he chuckled, the sound was like bells. "You have to get ready, but Rei? Blow them away tonight". I smiled as I looked at my reflection in the window beside the bed. "Oh, that won't be a problem".

I slipped my feet into the heels, wobbling slightly before regaining my balance. They were shiny silver stilettos, over the top but still lovely. I looked at my reflection in the glass, the midnight black sky outside reflecting the image of my room for me. The dress was a deep navy blue and strapless, the skirt flowed out from the waist, pooling around me in blue waves.

From the chest small silver dots were embroided down the dress, little stars shimmering in the light. _My own brilliant night sky_, I thought with a smile took my small silver clutch bag from the bedside stand, gripping it tightly and shutting the door behind me.

A mosaic of different coloured hair upon heads, blonde, black, red and mouse-brown. There was a sea of people, packed right up against the woven red railings that separated the crowds and media representation from the honoured guests and performers.

I could spot Mr. Kanae from a mile away, just beyond the other side of the red carpet he stood, chatting with a small group of elegantly dressed men and women. _No doubt famous musicians or actors_, I thought glumly and walked forward, stepping onto the bloody red walkway.

The light of camera's flashed, blinding me and I tried not to blink to much as I strolled past the loud groups of paparazzi. "You! Young miss! Would you be the mysterious performer being introduced tonight?" Someone yelled, and I turned, trying to see him but could differentiate anyone from the mass of people leaning against the railings.

"I, ugh, don't think I can say anything, I'm sorry!" I apologized and quickly walked ahead, trying not to appear too rushed as I made my way to the stairs. I made my ascent and sighed with relief when I saw Mr. Kanae a few feet away. "That was quite an ordeal", I muttered to myself and plastered a grin on my face when Kanae spotted me.

"Ah, Yuri! Perfect timing, please there are people you should meet", he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me forward, gesturing towards the beautiful people standing before him. "This, my friends, is our record company's newest star, Yuri Komata". I smiled and nodded my head down in respect. One of the ladies, a tall skinny thing, rather like a gangly stick, held out a bony hand for me to shake, her smile was even more fake than my own.

"How do you do", she said with an air of nobility and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her. "…She has such a melodic voice, a joy to record, a very versatile voice too", Kanae was saying to one of the men, he had thick black hair and striking emerald eyes, eyes that were staring straight into hers.

"A little young isn't she?" He commented, looking me up and down and she turned away, hiding her scowl. _It sounds like they're discussing cattle! _My mind was fuming. "Maybe, but she'll have a longer more successful career this way", Kanae replied and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, this one is here to stay". He voice sounded dry and his fingers bit into my shoulder as he spoke, those words were definitely directed at me.

Kyoya finished talking with the lady behind the counter and walked back over to his tired and worried group of friends, the area around their lounges taken up by their small suitcases. They had left Japan rather unexpectedly and hadn't had time to pack much luggage, not that much was needed.

"Well our rooms are sorted", Kyoya said with a sigh and took a seat beside Tamaki and Haruhi. "It's up to the 12th floor, a penthouse, plenty of room for us all". Hearing this Haruhi scowled at Kyoya and he raised an eyebrow. "Any problems?" He wondered but she shook her head, ignoring him. "Wasting so much money…", he heard her mutter and thought nothing of it.

The penthouse was nice, to say the least, a sprawling open living plan and doors leading off to three different bedrooms. The twins burst through the first door and claimed the large king sized bed in the center by flopping down onto it. Haruhi decided that it would be best for Honey and Mori to take the second room and Tamaki and Kyoya to take the third, she insisted that she'd be fine on one of the extravagant lounges.

The group communed back into the living room to plan out the details of tonight. "We'll need suits", Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as soon as the discussion started and Haruhi gave them a confused look. "Well, this isn't some festival in your street, it's an big exclusion event, formal dress code", Hikaru said, as if the answer were obvious.

Kyoya thought it over and nodded, "Right, and I don't think getting through should be too hard, we are aristocracy after all". Haruhi groaned but still spoke, "Yes, maybe. But this is a music and entertainment related event, big Japanese business' aren't going to mean much to the people here".

She had a valid point, even though Kyoya didn't want to admit it. And that valid point was going to prove to be a problem.

"It'll be fine", Tamaki said lightly, waving his hand about. "It won't stop us, the Ouran Host Club. We're here on a mission and we will succeed in getting our darling Rei back!" The twins saluted at him and grinned, Kyoya sighed. This night was going to be a complicated one indeed.

I paced under the dim lights hanging high overhead, dangling near the roof, my fingers twitching. My guitar was laying in its sleek black case on the table beside me, the orange/yellow tones on its body glowing. "I can't do this, this is insane, _I'm_ insane, I'll die, it'll be funny, and I'll get someone to dance on my grave…" I rambled on, my voice high pitched and nervous.

There was a tired sigh from behind me and a small crumpled ball of paper was thrown at my back. I twirled around and met unconcerned eyes.

"Calm down darlin', it'll be all fine 'n dandy" He said in a cool voice, silky and relaxed. I frowned at his icy blue eyes, staring into mine, a lazy smile on his lips. "Ace, you aren't helping", I said sourly and he grinned. Ace wasn't really his name, merely an alias he'd been using for years. He drummed the thin sticks in his hands against the table and shrugged, "Did the best I could".

We'd met awhile back, when I'd gone to the music school in Kyoto, he had graduated from a similar school in London previously and had just recently turned twenty-one. A carefree attitude, a perfect smile and easy on the eyes, I'd seen him go through as many girlfriends as I'd gone through books.

He wasn't a bad guy though; he treated me like a little sister, always watching my back when Kanae went a little crazy on us. He'd told me all about he started playing the drums many times, all his worldly stories were interesting. He blinked a few times and cocked his head to the side, throwing another piece of paper at me.

"Come on darlin', its show time", he carefully picked up my guitar and handed it to me, that smile on his face.

They were all sitting in the same row, roughly the middle of the available seating. Kyoya's eyes focused on the stage as slim brunette walked out onto the stage along with the other band members, all male except for the grim faced bass player with long black hair.

She had been wearing a gown of brilliant navy blue earlier when she had walked in front of the crowds, but that had now been swapped for tight black jeans and a loose silky red top, burning with passion. Kyoya leaned forward and gripped the seat in front of him, his eyes narrowed in thought.

He was thinking of his possibilities, he needed her off the stage as swiftly as possible, and hopefully unnoticed too, but that thought wasn't looking to good, not with the black-clad men guarding the visible stage entrances down the bottom. "Damn", he muttered to himself and his fingers curled into a fist.

"We'll have to wait until she's finished performing", a soft voice said from beside him and he looked into Tamaki's eyes, wide-eyed and excited. Kyoya groaned mentally, Tamaki could be such a child sometimes.

"Now presenting, Yuri Komata, Kanae Records newest recording artist", a deep voice announced from the intercom and the crowds quietened, all their eyes trained on the figure standing behind the microphone.

The music started, and the lights lit up, heating the stage. I couldn't see the faces of anyone in the crowd, only the occasional flash of a camera or mobile. My body swayed slightly to the beat and I took a silent breath, trying to calm myself.

I heard the beat I needed appear and opened my voice, my musical voice sliding out from between my lips. I focused entirely on sound, listening to the Ace's drums going in the background, the faint sound of guitar coming from the other players.

"…_I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time, but they'll never ever change my mind"_.

My voice was surprisingly clear, I noted to myself as I sang but couldn't ignore the creeping feeling, something just wasn't right. My eyes flitted down, staring at my empty hands, pausing their swinging to the beat. I could feel it, this wasn't me, I wasn't the kind of person to sing generic pop songs that dominated the radio stations, I had my own story, something I portrayed through my music.

"Stop", my voice cried into the microphone and the instruments behind me quietened, along with the shocked crowd. Even if I couldn't see them I felt everyone's eyes on me. I gave a sheepish grin and rubbed my head, "Sorry, but this isn't the right song…. I'll…. I'll be right back!" I dashed from the stage, thankfully escaping into the darkness of backstage, the thousands of eyes gone.

It was like a weight was lifted off me. I hurriedly opened my guitar case, pulling out my instrument and swinging it across my chest, pulling out several sheets of music and studying it carefully. I grinned; it was going to make my mark, for sure.

"What on earth is she thinking?" Kanae hissed, his eyes fuming and his hands in fists. He had stormed from his seat and was rushing down towards the stage, when I strong hand stopped him. One of his close associates and advisers, Seiji, gave him a soft smile.

"Let's wait and see what happens, that girl is interesting, my curious to see what she'll do", he insisted that they go back to their seats but Kanae declined, preferring to stay in the aisle so he could reprimand the little brat Fujioka if she ruined things.

Seiji shrugged and pushed his long dark hair from his eyes, taking the spare seat beside his old friend, his eyes returning to the stage where the Fujioka girl had scuttled back into the light.

Ace started whispering furiously as soon as I was in ear shot, "Are you completely insane? What the _hell _was that?" I gave him an impish grin and his eyebrow raised as I handed him the music. "This?" He questioned, "Isn't this one of your songs you got us to play when we had spare time a few months back?" I nodded quickly, my smile almost leaping off my face.

He sighed; a deep concerned one, but concurred with his own roguish smile. "Rei, darlin', you are utterly mad, but I guess I like you that way", I gave him a wink and flitted to the other members, handing them the music and debriefing them quickly. I pulled my guitar into place and stepped up to the microphone.

"Sorry about that, it's all fixed now. This song is one of my own, its my own way of telling my story to you all, I hope you like it", the lights dimmed and I took a deep breath, trying to hold back my grin.

The lights flashed up and my fingers ripped across the guitar my head bobbing to the beat. I slide them across the frets feeling the melody echo through me.

"_I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls and in the halls, there are people looking through the window though they know exactly what we're here for. Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be" _

The words rang through my soul, I felt it, and I knew it. I wasn't me; I wasn't that musical girl if I couldn't be free to sing the words from my heart. A smile lifted up my lips and the words rolled off my tongue, it was like they were meant to be sung by me and me alone.

Like it was fate my eyes flicked to the audience and for some reason I knew I was staring right at Mr. Kanae. He was bouncing with rage; I just wish I could see it. A mischievous grin took hold of my face as the song finished. There was silence at first, and then applause erupted from around the room.

My heart flew sky high, I felt like a feather, like nothing could ever bring me down. A whistle cut through the room and my eyes turned instinctively to it with a frown, it sounded familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time…


	22. Destiny

A hand came down on my head and tousled my straight hair. "Hey!" I complained and Ace grinned down at me, standing more than a head taller than myself. "You sir, are a crazy one", he commented shaking his head in disbelief. "You do realize how badly your little move could have ended up? Kanae would rip out both our throats and eat them for dinner".

I blinked once, "Really? I thought of him more as a heart eating person". He looked at me and I stared back. "Ok, ok, fine! I won't lay down any of my beloved skepticism…" He grumbled and raised both his hands in defeat. He gave a little wave and sauntered out the door.

I placed my guitar back in its case, pressed down on the locks and handed it to on of the stage managers who assured me he'd get it back to my hotel safely. I thanked him and adjusted my bloody red top and exited.

There was a sea of people once more around the large room, waiters wandered around the room, offering Hors d'œuvre's to all the elegantly dressed men and women. I hadn't changed back into my blue gown, I'd stayed in the red and black outfit I had worn onstage and suddenly felt under dressed.

Some people turned my way when I entered the room, some smiling and chatting happily and some frowning and murmuring to their companions. I shrugged it off, I didn't care what they thought, and it wasn't like I had chosen to stay in this occupation any longer.

A cool hand touched my arm and I jumped in surprise, seeing the just as cool smile of Seiji Nagai behind me. "Miss Fujioka", he said as a greeting, his hand moving down to mine and shaking it. "Mr. Nagai", I said politely with a nod. He smiled at me, "Seiji please". He stopped a passing waiter and picked one of the glasses of champagne with a 'thank you'.

"So", he started in a conversational tone taking a sip of his drink, "That was quite a show". I twitched; he had one of those overwhelming presences. He appeared to be soft and kind but I knew he had real power and didn't like to mess around. "Oh… yes. I am sorry about that, but thought Mr. Kanae may have not told you I was forced-".

He cut me off sharply, "Enough rambling my dear. I know it all, he has been a close friend of mine for a long time". He appraised me, disappointment in his eyes. "It is a shame though, such a waste of talent. To be honest, at first I thought you were just another pretty face that Kanae had snared but tonight showed me your true power, its impressive". I blinked in surprise, my brow furrowing in suspicious.

"Really?" He chuckled at my facial expression, "No need to be wary my dear, I mean it. It's a shame you've chosen to return to your old life", he sighed and started muttering to himself. I caught the words "Waste of talent…" before edging away from him, he always intimidated me. Not that I was going to admit that to him or anyone else.

I meandered through the room, aiming to get to the refreshments table before the night ended. I could feel gazes burning holes into the back of my head and exhaled sharply with frustration. "Do I even need to ask you to stop glaring at me?" I snapped and crossed my arms across my chest with hard eyes. Mr. Kanae stood behind me, not able to keep the sour scowl off his face.

"That expression makes you look ugly", I commented with a wicked smile and his eyes narrowed even further. "You'll be locked up… Your life will be destroyed, I'll make sure of it", he snarled, keeping his voice as low as possible. "Oh?" I asked, feigning interest. "As why is that?" The words slipped out of his mouth, "You breached a contract we had, you were to come here and play our company's songs, not your own little _amateur _work…" He was furious, there was no doubt about that. I shook my head slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"You're a powerful man Mr. Kanae, I was a foolish girl who got in over her head and I had given up escaping you and this lifestyle. You had plans for me; I didn't think I could stop them from happening. Then I met some people, the most amazing unique and _wonderful_ people in the world, they showed me what it was like to be free again and I got the strength to fight back."

He glared at me, "You're going to fight against me?" I raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you weren't listening to that applause earlier, I've already fought and won against you and your control." He said nothing, staring at me with narrowed eyes. I turned on my heel and strolled in the other direction before looking back over my shoulder. "Mr. Kanae, you've lost, face the facts. Have a nice evening, the food's great."

After letting all those words out I felt lighter, cleaner, like a huge weight had been lifted off my back. All the secrets were let loose, I felt as light as a feather drifting in the morning breeze. A relived smile played across my lips and I felt like dancing about the room in joy. Not paying attention, I bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sir!" I apologized immediately and bowed down. There was silence from the figure, and then I heard a soft chuckle that I recognized. My head snapped up and Kyoya Ootori looked down at me with a soft smile. "Are you going to be bowing down to me like this more often?" He wondered, amused.

I scowled and stood up straight, "Don't count on it." We stood apart, my eyes were trained on the floor and I bit my lip. Kyoya was silent; I knew that underneath that little smile the fury and anxiety were overflowing. I had left the country without telling him, of course he'd be mad.

"I…I'm sorry." I whispered and scrunched up my eyes. I had made the biggest mistake coming here; I had known that, there was a chance that I'd never see Kyoya, Haruhi and others ever again. I had believed that I could handle it but seeing him now I realized just how wrong I had been. They had come into my life and changed it for the better, they made me laugh and cry but they were always there for me, and I hadn't trusted them enough to tell them where I was going.

Hands gripped my shoulders and I crushed against Kyoya's chest. He held me tightly and I buried my face against his suit, which was as black as sin. "You're the foolhardiest moron I've ever met, a reckless idiot." His words lashed out and he gripped me even tighter.

"I could never live in a world where you weren't by my side." His voice softened and my eyes flew open in surprise, I mean it wasn't like Kyoya to bring out the emotional sob. "Don't ever do something like that without telling me ever again, that fear, I've never felt it before and I never want to again." I nodded into his chest and he kissed the top of my head, pulling me back to place a soft kiss on my lips.

The spark flew me and a hot rush belted out over my face. He chuckled and tapped my nose, "blushing hm?" My mouth dropped in embarrassment, "No! It's just really hot in here!" I insisted and heard laughter.

Tamaki, the twins, Honey and Mori were standing across from us, their eyes appraising us. I gaped and looked at Kyoya, realizing what they had just seen and grimaced. The small figure of my sister walked forwards from behind them, straight up to me, and hit me hard across the head. I blinked in surprise and grabbed my throbbing head, everyone else was silent.

"You are an idiot Rei. You're imprudent and brainless and you constantly drive me insane with your recklessness." I cringed as her words bit into me; I had it coming though and accepted the punishment without complaint. "But I love you so much, you're my sister and life isn't life without you and Dad there." She ran forward and nearly toppled my over with the force of her hug.

"Don't leave, please don't leave ever again." Her voice sounded torn up and I got the feeling she was crying. I patted her head with a small smile, lately it always seemed like I was going from the reckless younger sister to the sensible older sister. "I promise I won't." I whispered then added on with a smile in my voice, "Don't let the guys see you crying." She flinched and pulled back, rubbing her eyes a few times before turning back to them with a smile.

"We're going back now? But I want to stay longer!" I protested and the twins shot me a look. "You're the one that got us in this mess in the first place Rei-Rei, don't you complain." They had a point and I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Oh, and Rei-Rei?" They asked, their voices turning mischievous, "When were you going to tell us you were dating Kyoya-senpai?"

They reached from me and I squealed, dodging their hands and they chased me around the room, laughing uncontrollably. They caught me and I giggled, wriggling in their arms. "Stop it! Put me down!" I tried to sound stern but laughter took over once more. Haruhi looked at us from where she was seated across the room and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to an English magazine.

We were in a function room that wasn't being used tonight; Kyoya had left with Tamaki to make a few calls to get us back home to Japan. I wanted to stay the rest of the night, but they said that wasn't a great idea. I panted with a chuckle and flopped onto the couch in between Hikaru and Kaoru. I hated waiting.

Kyoya returned with Tamaki ten minutes later, telling us we had cars waiting outside to take us to the airport. Apparently he had gotten them to go to our hotels and get our luggage before coming here. He helped me off the lounge and we walked back through the busy room and to the front entrance. I walked behind them, making my way down the icy steps and shrugging my white coat on to help against the cold.

Just before I slid into the car with the Twins I looked back at the building, feeling a set of eyes on me. Rou stood on one of the balconies above, dressed in a dashing but traditional black suit and red tie. He gave me a sad smile and a little wave before Hikaru told me to get in. I waved back with a rueful smile and got into the car. I wish I had been given the chance to talk to him.

The airport was quiet and mostly empty, there weren't too many flights tonight and I stood up as the voice over the intercom told me our flight was now boarding. The twins and Honey chattered on as we walked through into first class, something both Haruhi and I groaned at, and took our seats in our two rows.

I was sitting beside Kyoya and Haruhi and I leaned me head on his shoulder, looking up at him with a playful smile. "So what now?" He asked with a little smile of his own, slipping his hand into mine.

I contemplated this and grinned, "Why don't we let destiny decide this time?"


	23. Prelude: Preview Chapter One

**A/N: So this little prelude is going to be focused on Rei and Ichirou (better known as Rou) and their past together. It will most likely skip over some months or years and tell little stories about how Rei affects Rou and his life, making him a better person. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The area backstage was dimly lit, a majority of the light pouring in from beyond the black curtains, from the stage. The girl sat in a chair beside a table on which her violin case was placed. Her long silky dark brown hair flowed down her back, stopping just past her waist, dead straight. Her attentive Irish green eyes, always thought to be too intelligent for an eight year old, scanned the room impatiently.

She was dressed in a china white dress, the skirt pooling out around her and a large red bow tied around the waist, on her feet were shiny black buckled shoes. Rei Fujioka was her name, the youngest daughter of the deceased Kotoko Fujioka. She still had her father; Ranka Fujioka as he liked to be called and her year older sister Haruhi but sometimes she wished her mother was still with them.

A man with 'stage crew' written on his black shirt beckoned her to come forward and Rei eagerly lifted her polished violin from its case and walked over to him. He explained that she was about to go on. Not that she didn't know that already, and she nodded silently. He walked away to organize the other few performers waiting backstage.

Rei hated people like him, people treating her like a child. She often got people mistaking her for someone younger with her cute little face and they'd coo and ask in ridiculous voices, "Do you need help finding your mummy?"

"No, my mother is dead, please stop bringing up bad memories, thank you." She'd reply and walk away, leaving the person staring dumbstruck on the sidewalk.

She didn't care, she only worried for her dad and sister, they were everything to her, oh and her music. To her, sometimes music felt like the only connection she had left to her mother, she had been four years old when she passed away and clung onto every little memory of her she could find.

She gripped the neck of the violin tightly and walked with dignity out onto the stage, the beams of light hitting her and bouncing off her shiny shoes. She stood like a small porcelain doll in the middle of the stage, took a small breath and slid her bow across the strings, a magnificent melody being made. There was only her, no one else but her and her violin. She lost herself in the music, let it take her over and tousle her hair affectionately.

A warm comforting feeling spread through her and her heart sung with joy to the sweet tune. Whenever she played her instrument it was like the walls separating the living and dead fell down and her mother was standing next to her, softly singing along with her harmonious voice. They performed, mother and daughter, a sweet angelic sound that touched the hearts of the people watching in the audience.

And then, like many times before, tears in Rei's eyes, happy tears as her soul wept for her mother to really be there. Reality would strike her down, her tune turning sorrowful like the young girl performing up there was longing for something more. The song came to an end; the last note lingering in the air and applause erupted from the audience. Rei gave a sweeping bow and strode off stage unable to control the eye-to-ear grin on her face.

_I hope dad and mum liked it!_ She thought happily and didn't watch where she was going, bumping into another performer.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized and rubbed where her shoulder had hit.

She had run into a young boy who looked to be about her age. Standing taller than her with a slim figure and porcelain skin. Perceptive caramel coloured eyes stared into hers and she blinked in surprise. The head of thick ash coloured hair cocked to the side as he assessed her and the instrument in her hand. He was a good-looking young boy, already so grown up in his smart but simple attire. He was also holding a violin in his hand, his richer red-brown than Rei's.

His eyes bore into hers. "You were the one who just performed now?" She stared but nodded without a word. He pondered over this silently before speaking again.

"Very amateur." Rei gave him a look to see if he was kidding but his solemn face gave off no humor.

"Excuse me?" She decided to ask in case she had heard him wrong.

Those caramel eyes watched her, "You heard me. Amateur. Unskilled, whatever you want to call it."

She glowered the boy with a scowl, "How rude! You are…. You are…. _A big-headed stupid_!"

The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked, "That's the best thing you could come up with? You're even worse than I thought."

Rei's fingers curled into fists and she pointed towards the stage. "How about you go out there and do better?"

He gave her a charming smile. "Oh if you insist."

The boy was standing where Rei had been only a few minutes ago on the stage. Rei resisted the urge to drop her violin and placed it on the ground, keeping her eyes trained on the stage where the Ash haired boy was playing. His melody, his sorrow, everything. Rei knew it from the first note he played, she couldn't compare to him in the slightest. He was amazing, professional and elegant. She was…. just an amateur.

She hated being wrong but all the evidence was against her. Disheartened, she looked down as she listened to his louder applause, feeling stupid and embarrassed. There were soft footsteps and she knew he was walking past her. The steps stopped just behind her and his quiet voice came.

"I'll help you. With the violin I mean, I can make you better." Rei turned in shock and met the boy's eyes. They weren't cold this time. They were gentle. He gave her a small smile, angelic beyond words.

"You may not have professionalism but you have something the other people here lack, pure passion. You have a deep connection with your instrument and I'm guessing its a link to someone dear?"

Rei nodded once and his smile remained, he held out a hand. "Ichirou Yoshida."

Rei smiled back at him and took his warm hand. "Rei Fujioka."


	24. Authors Note about Sequel

**Authors Note:**

Hey just to let everyone who has loved reading my Destiny's story, the sequel is now up for you all to read!

Go, read it! You know you want to read about Rou and Rei and demonic shadow lord Kyoya~! And the awkward but hilarious situations they find themselves in ^^

The sequel is called 'The Twisted String of Fate' READ IT NOW :D

Arigatou!


End file.
